


can you keep a secret?

by dmsrl



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: (챕터 4에서 시작), Angst, Dirty Talk, Korean Translation, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Some Fluff, Translation, 번역, 한국어 번역
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmsrl/pseuds/dmsrl
Summary: Keep on running down that long black road;You'll find sunshine and showers made with love to behold;But can you keep a secret?Can you keep a secret?1981-?
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 5





	1. bleeding heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [liamnoel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamnoel/pseuds/liamnoel). Log in to view. 



내성적이고 겁이 많은 편인 주홍가슴비둘기의 특징은 가슴의 출혈을 연상시키는 붉은 가슴 털이다.

•••

리암은 9살 때 처음으로 노엘과 동물원의 갔던 날을 기억한다. 집을 떠날 때 엄마는 노엘에게 리암을 잃어버리지 않도록 손을 잡으라 말했다. 노엘은 손을 잡아주지 않았다.

동물원에 도착해서 노엘은 거의 20분마다 멈춰서 담배를 폈고, 결국 리암은 노엘이 혼자 눈을 감은 채 벤치에 머리를 젖히고 앉아 있게 두고 홀로 떠나기로 결심했다.

리암 새 전시장 유리에 코를 20분 동안이나 대고 있었다. 그곳에 있는 새는 딱 한 종류이었다. 주홍가슴비둘기.

새의 가슴에 퍼져있는 주홍빛을 처음 보고서는 주위를 둘러보며 왜 아무도 새를 도와주지 않는지 숨을 헐떡였다. 그 새는 피를 흘리고 있었다-

하지만 한 아이의 어머니가 리암 옆에 있던 그녀의 아이들에게 설명해주는 걸 엿들어 그건 깃털색일뿐이란 걸 알게 됐다. “저 새 좀 봐요! 멋져!”

리암은 다시 유리로 얼굴을 돌렸다.

(9년 후 그는 자신이 주홍가슴비둘기이고, 남은 여생을 자신의 가슴을 찢어내어 심장을 창문 밖으로 내던진 노엘을 기다리며 보낼 것이라는 걸 깨닫게 될 것이다.)

(30년 후 노엘은 리암을 “평범한 비둘기”라 부를 것이고, 리암은 욕을 하며 핸드폰을 던져버릴 것이다. 그는 좆도 평범하지 않다. 그는 주홍색 가슴을 가지고 있다.)

하지만 지금 당장 그는 그저 물끄러미 유리 너머의 새를 바라보며 신은 왜 피를 흘리며 사는 생물을 만들었는지 궁금해했다.

“리암! 씨발 뭐하는 거야!”

그가 무표정하게 고개를 돌렸다. “뭐?”

노엘이 격노했다. “너 찾으려 이 개같은 데를 다 뒤졌어, 미치겠다, 그렇게 사라져버리지 마, 이 씨발새끼야! 엄마한테 뒤질 뻔 했잖아. ”

리암이 어깨를 으쓱하며 다시 새를 돌아봤다. “어쩌라고.”

“아니, 어쩌라고라 말하지 마. 다 큰 애처럼 굴지마. 내 말 좀 쳐들어.”

리암은 노엘이 고함을 그만 지르길 바라며 눈을 굴렸다. “넌 나보다 담배를 더 좋아하잖아.”

“리암-씨발-좀, 그냥 집에 가자.”

“호랑이 보고 싶어.”

“됐다.”

노엘이 머리를 헝클였다.

“엄마한테 내가 담배 핀 거 말하지 마. 우리 둘만의 비밀이야.”

“5 파운드 주면 생각해볼게.”

후에, 기차를 타러 떠날 때는 노엘이 리암의 손을 잡았다.


	2. broken glass

수많은 상처받은 아이들이

어른의 몸에 갖혀

어른의 삶을 흉내낸다

•••

밤 11시, 노엘이 침대 위에서 더 스미스의 노래를 들으며 담배를 피울 때 리암이 비틀거리며 방으로 들어왔다. 

“나 첫키스..했다, 노엘.... 진짜 첫번째 키스...”

그가 싱글벙글 웃으며 노엘 옆에 풀썩 주저앉았다. 침대틀이 흔들렸다. 그는 13살이었고 완전히 방탕했다.

“씨발 누가 너한테 술을 쳐먹인거야? 너 어딨었어?”

(노엘은 자신이 얼마나 걱정하는지 인정하지 않았다. 자신이 얼마나 리암을 보호하고 싶어하는지. 자기 자신조차도 인정할 수 없었다.)

“...그냥... 친구 집....오, 노엘.” 그가 몽롱한 웃음을 띠고 위스키 냄새를 풍겼다.

노엘이 다시 담배로 눈을 돌렸다. “그래, 그 친구라는 여자는 누군데?”

리암이 눈을 스르르 감으며 평생 들은 말 중 가장 웃기다는 듯이 웃었다. “여자가...아니거든!”

“뭐?”

리암이 여전히 짜증스러워하는 노엘의 어깨에 이마를 기댔다. “무슨 말인지 생각해봐... 그 애는 남자야.” 그가 웃음을 더욱 터트렸다.

노엘은 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

어제까지는 그저 어린 애었지만 지금은 명백히 남자인 그의 남동생이 고개를 들고 속삭였다. “아무한테도... 말하지 마.. 그렇지만 기분 좋았어.” 그가 노엘의 목에 대고 숨을 내쉬었다. “말하지 마. 이건.. 우리 둘만의.. 비밀이야.”

그가 다시 웃음을 터트리고 노엘의 손에서 담배를 잡아채 들어올 때와 똑같이 비틀거리면서 나갔다.

노엘은 부디 리암이 계단에서 떨어지지 않길 바랬다. 그가 내일 숙취로 죽어나가지 않길 바랬고, 엄마가 리암을 이렇게 내버려둔 것에, 빌어먹을 훌리건들과 어울리게 나둔 것들이나, 뭐 그런 것들 때문에 노엘을 죽이려 들지 않았음 했다.

그는 리암이 괜찮길 바랬다. 누구도 그를 이용해먹지 않고 그가 잘 행동하기를, 그가 자신이 무엇을 하는지 알기를 바랬다.

아랫층에서 유리가 깨지는 소리가 들려왔고 노엘은 아래로 달려가서 유리를 치우고, 리암의 베인 손을 씻겨주고, 밴드를 붙여줬다.

그는 여전히 어린 애였다


	3. bedroom for two

내가 뭘 알겠어? 난 걔랑 10년을 같은 밴드에 있었고 28년 동안 알고 지냈어. 그니까, 내가 뭘 알까? 난 걔랑 16년 동안 같은 방을 썼었으니까, 나한테 묻지 마 - 네가 나보단 잘 알겠지.

\- Noel Gallagher, 2000

•••

노엘은 20살이고 폴의 여자친구인 리사와 잤다. 정말로 의도치 않은 해프닝이었다 - 폴은 직장에 불려갔고 그 때 이미 리사는 노엘과 저녁을 치우는 걸 돕고 있었다. 둘만 남게 되자 그녀는 노엘에게 항상 그가 더 자신과 어울린다고 생각했다 말했고, 노엘은 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 그녀가 빨아주겠다 말했고, 노엘은 고개를 저었다.

그녀가 혀로 아랫입술을 훑고 푸른 눈으로 그를 응시했다. 그리고 그는 돌아서서 계단을 올라가 그의 방으로 갔고, 그녀가 따랐고, 그래- 둘은 그곳에 왔다.

그녀는 침대의 끝에 앉았다 - 노엘이 아닌 리암의 침대였다. 노엘은 자신의 침대에 앉으라 그녀에게 말해야 했다. 하지만 이미 시간이 너무 많이 흘렀고, 뭔가 말하기엔 어색해 말하지 못했다. 그는 리사가 상의를 머리 위로 벗는 동안 바보처럼 서있었다.

그녀는 브라를 하고 있지 않았고 가슴이 매우 작았다. 그녀는 노엘이 가슴을 빨게 허락했고, 혀로 핥자 유두가 단단해지고 그녀가 신음했다. 그가 그녀의 허벅지에 손을 올렸다. 그녀의 아디다스 바지는 꽉 끼었고 그녀는 바지를 벗는 동안 그를 가볍게 밀었다가 다시 침대에 누웠다.

“해버려, 노엘.”

그녀가 거의 7분 전부터 바지 위로 그의 아래를 매만졌음에도 반만 발기한 노엘이 그녀를 응시했다. 그녀는 그가 박아주길 원했고 그는 왜 자신이 그걸 원하지 않는지 알 수 없었다. 하지만 머릿속 생각은 치워버려야 했다. 안 그러면 너무 골똘히 생각하기 시작할 것이다.

마침내 그가 말했다. “혹시 입으로 해 줄 수..”

리사가 미소 지었다. “그럼.”

그녀가 침대 헤드보드에 기대라 손짓 했지만 그는 그럴 수 없었다. 젠장, 리암의 침대에서 그럴 순 없었다. 그는 지금 리암의 침대에 있었다. 위장이 뒤집힐 것 같았다.

그는 최대한 접촉면을 줄여 침대 가장자리에 앉았고, 리사는 카펫 위에 무릎을 꿇었다. 그 카펫이 굉장히 따갑다는 걸 알아 기분이 좋지 않았다. 하지만 지금은 그의 침대로 이동할 수 없었다. 그녀는 그 침대가 리암의 것이라 생각했고, 오 세상에, 이게 무슨 지랄이람.

리사가 그의 청바지를 끌어당기고 팬티를 내리려 했지만, 그가 그녀를 멈췄다. “아냐, 그냥- 그냥-”

그녀는 여전히 흥분한 채였지만 약간 의심스러운 듯이 그를 바라봤다. “뭐라고?”

“그냥.. 이대로 하자.” 노엘이 손을 떨며 단추와 지퍼를 푸르고 성기를 팬티 위로 꺼냈다.

그녀가 그를 응시했다. “좋아.”

노엘은 자신이 존나 이상한 새끼 같이 굴고 있다는 걸 의식했지만 그녀는 이미 빨고 있었다.

그는 항상 이런 상황에는 눈을 감았다.

리사가 그의 손을 그녀의 머리로 이끌었다. 그는 손가락을 그녀의 머리카락에 파고 들고 최대한 부드럽게 대하려 노력했다. 그녀의 머리카락과 입술은 부드러웠고, 그녀는 실력이 좋았다. 인정할 수 밖에 없었다. 하지만 그럼에도 그는 눈을 뜨지 않았다.

그게 웃긴 점이었다. 그는 여자와 할 때면 절대 눈을 뜰 수 없었다. 펠라를 받을 때나, 여자의 몸을 돌리고 엉덩이를 잡고 섹스를 할 때면, 항상 고개를 젖히고 손으로 상대를 꽉 잡았다. 왜 그런지는 그도 모른다. 깊은 불안 없이는 그것에 대해 길게 생각할 수 없었다.

(이럴 때마다 항상 혼란스러웠만 그는 게이가 아니었다. 그럴 수는 없다. 그는 여자에게 끌려야만 했다. )

리사가 목구멍까지 그를 머금었고 그가 약간 신음했다.

“씹, 세상에, 리-”

그 순간 방문이 쾅 열렸다 다시 닫혔다.

“리암, 씨발 뭐하는 거야?”

리암이 그를 노려봤다. 상의를 다시 입는 중인 리사는 쳐다보지도 않았다. “왜 내 침대에 있어?”

노엘은 대답하지 않았다. “씨발 노크라는 건 안 하냐?”

그의 남동생이 운동화를 벗고 노엘의 침대에 누웠다. “씨발 네 좆 치워. 네 거 보고 싶어하는 사람 아무도 없어.”

그 말에 이제껏 중 가장 단단해졌다는 사실에 노엘을 충격을 먹었다. 그는 바지의 지퍼를 올렸다.

리사는 신발을 신고 아무 말 없이 세게 문을 닫고 나갔다. 노엘은 그녀를 따라나가거나 무슨 말이라도 하는 거 모두 다 좆같을 거라는 걸 알았다. 그는 여전히 발기한 채로 리암의 침대 가장자리에 앉아있었다.

방 안의 유일한 빛은 그들의 침대 사이 탁상 위 램프 뿐이었다. 부드러운 노란색이 리암의 얼굴 반을 비췄고 그의 긴 속눈썹의 그림자를 뺨 위에 드리웠다. 그의 눈은 감겨있었다.

“드디어 리사를 만나게 되서 반갑네.” 리암이 중얼거렸다. “좋은 여자 같아.”

“씨발 닥쳐라.”

“난 네가 존나 싫어.”

“넌 씨발 머리가 맛 갔어. 진짜로. 넌 정식으로 치료 받아야 해.”

“적어도 난 형 여자친구랑 자진 않아.” 그가 옆으로 몸을 돌리고 무표정하게 노엘을 노려봤다. “개새끼.”

잠시 동안 침묵이 흘렀고 리암이 다시 물었다. “왜 내 침대에 있었어?”

목소리가 무거웠다. 노엘은 여전히 답을 찾지 못했다. 그가 기침했다.

“폴한테 말하지 마.”

리암이 빈정거리며 웃었다. “아, 네네.”

“닥쳐. 진지하다고. 한 번이라도 빌어먹을 비밀 좀 지켜.”

그의 남동생이 눈을 마주치고 말했다. “그럴게. 네가 다시는 그 짓거리 안 하면. 다시는 그 여자랑 자지 마.”

“나 걔랑 안 잤어.”

“무슨 말인지 알잖아, 개새끼야.” 둘은 여전히 서로를 노려봤다.

“그게 씨발 너랑 뭔 상관인데?”

리암이 눈을 짧게 부릅뜨고 입을 벌렸다가 다시 닫았다. “네가 그 여자랑 있는게 존나 보기 싫었어.” 그는 충격을 받은 것처럼 들렸다. 실망한 것 같았다. 정말로.

노엘이 할 수 있는 말은 없었다. 속이 미식거렸다.

“그냥 내 침대에서 나가(get off). 나 잘 거야.”

리암의 기분이 갑자기 뒤집히는 것 같더니, 그가 웃었다. 악의적이었지만 즐거워하는 웃음. 비웃음이었다. “네 침대에서 옷 벗으라고(get off)?”

“꺼져. 뭔 말인지 알잖아.”

“내 침대에서 거의 벗은 건 너지.”

노엘은 그 어느 때보다도 그가 싫었다.

“꺼져 씨발. 넌- 넌 존나- 못 견디겠어.”

“그리고 넌 개자식이지. 역겨운 새끼. 네 남동생 침대에서나 일어나. 거기서 자위도 하게? ” 그가 벽으로 몸을 돌렸고, 마침내 그들의 눈맞춤이 깨졌다. “변태 새끼.”

소리를 지르고 싶었다.

그날밤 세번째로 방 문이 세게 닫혔다.

•••

뒷마당에서 노엘은 떨리는 손으로 담배에 불을 붙혔다.

변태 새끼.

그는 그가 이럴 자격이 있는지 알 수 없었다. 이 모든 것에 대해.

네가 그 여자랑 있는게 존나 보기 싫었어.

30분 후 담배 네 개피를 다 피고 안으로 돌아갔을 때, 리암은 아직도 노엘의 침대에 상의를 입지 않은 채, 등을 돌리고, 부드럽게 호흡하며 누워있었다. 그는 잠들어 있었다. 램프가 아까처럼 그의 살갗을 비췄고, 그건 리사의 피부처럼 부드러워 보였다.

노엘은 소파에서 잠을 청했다.


	4. blue jeans

존나 맨날 똑같아. 내가 말하고 싶어할 때마다… 넌 날 존나 무시하잖아.’

‘안 그래.’

‘그럼 씨발 얘기 좀 하자. 지금.’

‘좀, 리암, 그냥 꺼져. 나 좀 내버려둬.’

‘나보고 꺼지라 했어?’

그게 다였다. 노엘은 빠르게 일어나 떠났다. 리암은 격분했다. 그가 외쳤다. ‘그래. 가버려! 아무 말도 하지 마!’

– Forever the People (Paolo Hewitt), 1997

•••

“나 거기 가도 돼?”

“안 돼.”

“왜 안 돼?”

“안 되니까.”

“나 간다.”

“리암.”

리암은 웃음을 참으며 전화기를 내려놓았다. 노엘에 관한 한 그는 제 갈 피를 잡지 못했다.

그는 17살이고 -한 달 반만 있으면 18살이다- , 노엘은 드디어 엄마의 집에서 독립했다고 진짜 남자가 됐다 생각하고 있을 수도 있지만 그게 리암이 어린 애라는 뜻은 아니었다.

그는 다 컸고 노엘이 그걸 알길 바랬다. 노엘이 그걸 느끼길 원했다. 그를... 느끼기를.

리암에게는 존나 많은 변화가 있었다.

일단, 노엘이 그를 떠났다. 항상 같이 써오던 그들의 방에 리암을 혼자 내버려두고 떠났다. 그 방에서는 노엘이 먼저 잠들 때면 노엘의 숨소리를 들을 수 있었다. 노엘이 옷장에 둔 옷들을 입을 수도 있었다(노엘의 점퍼와 티셔츠를 몇 벌 침대 아래 숨겨두긴 했다).

그리고 유감스럽게도 지금 와서 되돌아보면, 그는 노엘에 대한 무언가를... 갈망하고 있었다.

하지만 지금 노엘은 없다. 그리고 리암이 더 생각할 수 있는 전부는 그뿐이었다.

어쨌든 그건 씨발 노엘의 잘못이다. 그는 하나 남은 바보같은 캐리어를 끌고 계단을 내려갔고, 리암은 그가 현관 밖으로 나가기 전 그를 멈춰세웠다. 자신에게서 멀어지는 것을.

울진 않으려 했다. 절대로. 형 앞에서는. 하지만 그는 두 팔로 노엘을 감쌌고 노엘이 다시 그를 껴안았다. 리암은 노엘의 얇은 티셔츠를 손가락으로 꽉 쥐지 않을 수 없었다. 그는 1인치 혹은 2인치 정도 밀려났다. 많이는 아니었다.

“세상에, 리암, 진짜. 철 좀 들어라. 존나 4마일 거리거든.”

그리고 그건 리암의 정신을 확 들게 했다. 정말 4마일 거리밖에 안 됐다. 멀지 않았다. 그가 웃기 시작했고, 웃음을 멈출 수 없었다. 그는 노엘에 어깨에 머리를 기대 그의 피부에 대고 웃었다. 그들은 여전히 서로를 느슨하게 잡고 있었고 리암은 노엘의 목에 너무 가까이 붙어 있어 사실상 그의 피부에 입을 맞추고 있었다. 노엘이 속으론 기겁하고 있을 거란 걸 알았지만, 노엘은 어른이었고, 리암은 아니었으니 어쩔 수 없다.

노엘이 리암의 머리를 단단히 움켜졌지만 여전히 부드럽게 그의 머리를 떼내었다. “넌 가끔 좆 같아. 알아?”

리암은 간신히 웃음을 띠고 그를 바라만 봤다.

그리고 노엘이 앞으로 몸을 숙여 리암에게 속삭이듯 입을 맞췄다. 1, 2초 동안만. 충분하지 않았다. 그래도 적어도 리암이 기대했던 것 이상이었다.

그가 리암에게 키스하고 캐리어를 끌고, 문을 열고, 떠났다. 리암은 창문 앞에서 그가 사라지는 것을 지켜봤다.

그게 그들의 위치였다.

오늘까지도 리암은 머릿속에서 노엘이 그의 머리카락을 잡아 움직이게 한 것을 지울 수 없었다. 노엘이 거칠게 하는 걸 좋아하나 궁금했다. 그는 요즘 여러가지가 궁금했다.

그는 코트를 입었다. 기대감에 들뜬 상태였다. 두피가 아직까지도 얼얼했다. 마치 짝사랑을 하는 애새끼 같았고 그도 알고 있었다. 뱃속에 울렁거렸다- 씨발, 최근엔 노엘을 볼 때마다 온몸이 두근거렸다.

노엘이 이사간 후 여러 번 만나긴 했지만, 단 둘이선 한 번도 만난 적이 없었다 - 적어도 사적으로. 항상 엄마나 폴이나 그들의 친구나... 루이즈가 끼어있었다. 지금 당장은 더는 생각하고 싶지 않은 사람이.

그들이 둘이서만 남을 때면 노엘은 항상 밖에 나가고 싶어했고, 그의 아파트에서 나와 다른 사람들이 그들을 볼 수 있는 곳으로 가고 싶어했다.

리암은 그가 좀 겁쟁이 같다 생각했다.

그는 옷깃을 확 젖히고 기차를 타러 갔다.

•••

“씨발 문 열어.”

침묵.

“노엘, 안에 있는 거 알아. 씨발아.”

리암은 거의 3분동안 문을 쾅쾅 두드렸고, 할 수 있을 때까지 할 생각이었다. 손가락 마디에 피가 나고 목이 아플 때까지 계속 할 것이었다.

“노엘, 이-”

“꺼져, 리암!” 그의 목소리는 아주 멀리 있는 것처럼 들렸다.

“싫은데.”

“리암.” 그가 더 크게 소리를 질렀거나 문 쪽으로 온 것 같았다.

“나 좀 들여보내 줄래, 노엘리?”

문이 확 열렸다. “알다시피 넌 여기 안 살아. 넌 내 책임이 아니야.” 노엘은 화나 보이지 않았고, 그건 좋았지만 매우 지루해보였다. 음, 그걸 바꿔주기 위해 리암이 여기 온 건 행운이었다.

“맞거든.” 그가 형을 지나쳐 안으로 들어갔다.

“나 바빠.”

리암이 눈썹을 치켜올리고 쓰레기 같은 영화가 나오는 티비를 바라봤다. 노엘은 아직도 개같은 파자마를 입고 있었다. 형편없는 거짓말쟁이 같으니. “그래, 완전 그런 거 같네.”

“뭘 원해?”

리암이 코트를 벗어 던지고 팔을 머리 위로 쭉 피고 부엌 쪽으로 걸어갔다. “집에 루이즈 있어?”

“쇼핑하러 나갔어. 금방 돌아올 거야. 그러니까 나가.”

“거짓말쟁이. 다른 도시로 갔잖아.” 그가 냉장고에서 빵 한 조각을 꺼내 입으로 넣었다.

“뭐?”

“엄마랑 전화하는 거 들었어.”

노엘이 한숨을 쉬고 벽에 기댔다. “그게 네가 여기 있어도 된다는 뜻은 아니야.”

“그래서 루이즈는 어디 갔는데?”

“런던에. 네가 사립 탐정이라도 돼?”

리암이 노엘의 방으로 향했다. 당연하게도 노엘이 그를 따라갔다. “아니.” 리암이 침대에 업드렸다. “난 월요일까지 네 새 룸메이트야.”

“내 침대에서 나가.”

“나 어디서 자?”

“넌 씨발 내 부인이 아니야. 침대에서 나가.”

이제 노엘은 조금 화나 보였다. 그건 리암을 흥분시켰다. 그는 몸을 돌려 형을 바라봤다. “그럴 수도 있지.”

“리암, 재미없어.”

“난 재밌는데.”

“글쎄다, 난 아니야.”

“어쩌면 재미 없을 지도 모르지. 어쩌면 내가 진지한 거일 수도 있고.” 그가 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 도발이었다.

노엘이 눈에 띄게 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. “왜 이런 짓을 하는 거야?”

“왜 나한테 키스했어?”

잠시 그를 노려보던 노엘은 방을 나가버렸다. 그가 다시 돌아오지 않을게 분명해지자 리암은 한숨을 쉬고 거실로 나갔다. 그의 형이 무릎에 팔꿈치를 대고 손으로 머리를 감싸고 소파에 앉아있었다. 리암은 그 옆에 앉았다.

“노엘.”

“넌 그만해야 해. 넌 그러면, 난-난 그러면-” 그가 말을 끊고 머리를 소파에 기댔다. “제발 네가 정말 이러고 있다고 말하지 말아줘.”

리암이 한층 더 몸을 기울여 그의 형의 귀에 속삭였다. “보고 싶었어.”

“넌 씨발 혼란스러운 거야.” 하지만 노엘은 리암이 자신의 숨결이 그의 목에 닿아 돋은 소름을 느낄 수 있을 때에도 그를 떨쳐내지 않았다. 

“아니야.” 리암이 숨을 깊게 들이쉬고 신경을 곧추고 거리를 좁혀 그의 목에, 짧게 난 수염에, 부드러운 피부에 키스했다. 리암은 이제 숨을 몰아쉬고 있는 노엘보다도 떨고 있었다.

솔직히, 리암은 아직까지 목졸려 죽지 않은 것에 놀라했다.

하지만 노엘이 고개를 돌려 둘의 눈이 마주쳤고, 그가 떠났던 날-그들이 키스했던 날-보다도 더 가까웠다. 그리고 리암은 꿈을 꾸고 있는게 틀림없었다. 노엘이 리암이 아니라 그 자신에게 굴복하는 순간이 보였다. 리암은 씨발 느낄 수 있었다.

그래서 이제 말을 충분히 나눴다 생각하고, 다시 한 번 심호흡을 하고 몸을 숙여 형에게 키스했다.

세상에, 그건 환상적이었다. 존나 미쳤다. 리암은 실수를 저지른 게 아니란 걸 알았다. 이게 그가 원하던 것이었다. 이게 그가 필요한 것이었다. 그리고 리암의 뒷목을 잡고 가까이 끌어당기는 걸 보아 노엘도 필요한 것이었다.

리암이 그의 입술에 대고 신음했고 노엘도 신음하고서 필사적으로 그의 손을 움직여 마치 굶주린 듯 리암의 어깨, 턱, 뺨을 만졌다. 머리카락도.

리암이 생각할 수 있는 전부는 자신이 얼마나 이걸, 모든 걸 원하는 지였다. 노엘을 원했다. 노엘, 노엘, 노엘. 그가 전부였다.

“노엘.” 형이 키스를 멈추자 리암이 끙끙거렸다.

“확신할 수 있어?” 노엘의 눈은 슬퍼 보일 정도로 심란해보였다. 리암은 그를 이런 식으로 보는 걸 참을 수 없었다. 그가 노엘의 허벅지 위로 올라탔다.

“씨발 확신해.”

그들은 다시 키스했고 전보다도 더 좋았다. 노엘에겐 좋은 맛이 났고 기분이 좋았고 몸의 열을 온 곳에서 느낄 수 있었다. 머리 끝부터 빌어먹을 발 끝까지 연결되어 있었다. 노엘이 혀로 리암의 입 안을 헤집었고 리암은 그저 엉망으로 신음했다. 입술이 축축했고, 평생동안 겪어본 것 중에 가장 강렬했다.

리암은 키스를 하며 엉덩이를 움직이기 시작했고 노엘이 자신만큼이나 단단해지는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 리암의 뇌는 이미 먼저 -아주 멀리- 앞서가고 있었다. 노엘의 정액은 그의 손가락에 붙어있고, 그가 노엘의 것을 잡고 있고, 노엘의 빌어먹을 좆이 리암의 목구멍을 찌르고 있다. 리암은 노엘의 침대에 누워있고, 노엘의 굳은살이 박힌 손이, 밀어올려져 떨어져 있는 리암의 허벅지 뒷부분을 꽉 잡고 있고, 노엘의 성기 끝부분이 그 어느 때보다도 더 천천히 리암을 열고 있다. 그의 순결을 빼앗고 있다. 리암이 적응하자 노엘은 멋드러진 신음소리를 내고 고환이 리암의 엉덩이에 닿을 정도로 계속해서 쳐올린다. 리암은 그의 형에게 제발, 제발 멈추지 말라 소리지른다. 리암은 노엘이 그의 안에 들어올 때마다 더 가까이 끌어안는다.

하지만 그건 다 나중의 일이다. 가능한 빨리 다가올 일이었지만, 여전히 나중의 일이다. 지금 당장 노엘은 손을 리암의 셔츠 밑으로 밀어올리며 등 아랫부분과 엉덩이를 문지르고 있었다. 리암도 똑같이 했고 그건 완벽했다. 리암은 자신이 맨체스터에서 가장 운 좋은 새끼일 것이라 생각했다.

리암은 마치 발정난 것처럼 노엘의 무릎 위에서 엉덩이를 점점 더 빨리 앞뒤로 움직였다. “아, 리암.” 노엘이 신음했고, 그건 리암이 평생 들은 소리 중 가장 섹시했다. 그의 입술은 붉었고 리암의 것만큼이나 축축했다. 갑자기 그가 리암을 뒤집어 좁은 소파 위에 눕혔다. 그들의 허벅지가 서로의 중심에, 데님과 데님 사이로 맞닿았다.

리암은 자신이 몇 분 이내로 사정할 걸 알았다. 바지 안 팬티가 너무 끼었다. 그건 노엘도 마찬가지였고, 그건 존나 섹시했다.

“기분... 좋아... 노엘?”

노엘이 고개를 흔들었다. 그가 눈을 떴고 리암은 그 푸른색에 익사할 수 있을 거 같았다.

절정에 가까워질수록 그는 헐떡였다- “나.. 좋아해?”

“아니.” 노엘이 내뱉었다. 리암은 울고 싶었지만 노엘이 점점 더 세게 밀어붙이고 몸을 숙여 리암의 귀에 속삭였다.

“사랑해. 널 사랑해.”

리암이 몸이 튀어오르기 전 헐떡이며 간신히 나도 사랑한다 내뱉었다. 노엘이 그에게 깊게 키스했고, 그들은 서로의 입 안에서 신음했다. 노엘의 몸이 경직했고, 둘 다 서로를 그 어느 때보다도 가깝게 압박하며 사정했다.

•••

리암이 토요일 아침 일어났을 땐 6시였고, 여름의 햇살이 커튼 사이로 들어와 방을 엷은 주황색과 분홍색으로 물들이고 있었다. 노엘은 아직 자고 있었다. 그의 옆에서. 리암은 씨발 믿을 수가 없어 웃었다. 그들은 속옷만 입고 같이 잠들었었다. 어젠 아무 일도 일어나지 않았지만, 램프를 끄기 전 키스를 나눴었다. 리암은 형의 어깨에 머리를 기대고 팔은 노엘의 배 위에 올리고 먼저 잠들었었다.

세상에, 다시 그를 보기만 해도 두근거렸다. 

리암은 일어나 기지개를 피고, 노엘의 서랍장에서 노엘이 입는 게 보기 좋았던 부드러운 네이비 색 티셔츠를 꺼냈다. 그에게는 등과 배가 약간 보일 정도로 조금 작았으나, 리암이 자기 좆대로 행동한다면 노엘은 주말이 지나기 전 더 많은 것들을 보게 될 것이다.

사실 노엘이 일어나는 게 조금은 두려웠다. 노엘이 자신을 싫어할까봐 걱정됐다. 노엘이 그의 행동을 후회할까봐. 더이상 자신을 사랑하지 않을까봐.

하지만 그의 형은 아마 4시간 이내로는 일어나지 않을테니 머릿속에서 지워버렸다.

부엌에서 위트빅스바를 잡고 만화를 보려 거실로 갔다. 마리화나 담배에 불을 붙이고, 모든게 괜찮길 바랬다.

예상대로 10시 17분에 노엘이 여전히 상의는 입지 않고 머리는 엉망인 채로 비틀거리며 복도에 나타났다.

리암이 웃었다. 어쩔 수 없었다. “잠자는 숲속의 공주님.”

“으음. 얼마나 깨있었어?”

리암은 자기도 모르게 노엘의 가슴과 배를 쳐다봤다. “6시.”

“미친.” 노엘이 마침내 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “넌 맨날 일찍 일어나더라.”

그를 보는 것만으로도 흥분이 됐다. 존나 말도 안됐지만 어제 일을 겪은 후에는 어쩔 수 없었다.

“이리 와.” 그는 이미 새 마리화나를 들고 있었다. 대마초는 언제나 노엘을 행복하게 그리고 귀엽게 만들었고 리암은 오늘은 삼루까지 갈 수 있을 거라 확신했다.

“잠깐.” 노엘이 다시 방으로 가서 옷을 입고 왔다. 그리고 그는 앉았다. 리암이 원하는 만큼 가까이는 아니었으나 금방 변할 것이다. “내 대마 가져갔냐?”

“아니.” 리암이 거짓말했다.

“개자식.” 노엘이 알면서도 웃었다. 그것 때문에 리암은 점점 더 단단해져가고 있었다.

그가 대마에 불을 붙였다. 그가 손가락으로 불을 붙일 때에는 1초도 더 버틸 수가 없었다.

“노엘리.”

“응?”

리암이 몸을 구부려 망설임 없이 그에게 키스했다. 

노엘이 잠깐동안 굳는 게 느껴졌고 그의 생각이 읽혔다. 이래선 안 됐다. 잘못된 선택이었다. 그는 날 원하지 않는다. 그는 그럴 수 없다. 씨발. 아 씨발. 그리고 노엘이 다시 키스해 왔다.

어제와 똑같은 키스였고 똑같이 좋았지만 더 좋았다. 진짜라 느껴졌기 때문이다. 꿈을 꾸고 있는 게 아니란 걸 알았다. 이미 일어났기 때문이다. 그리고 노엘이 일어나 한 첫번째 일은 리암에게 말을 건 것이었고 두번째는 그에게 키스한 것이었다.

돌연히 리암은 움직이기로 결심했다. 그렇지 않으면 죽을 것 같았다. 그래서 그는 손을 아래로 뻗어 노엘의 빠르게 단단해진 좆을 팬티 위로 문질렀다.

노엘이 신음했지만 망설였다. “이러면 안 돼.” 하지만 그는 움직이거나 리암의 손을 치우려는 시도조차 하지 않았다. 

“이래도 돼. 존나 돼.” 노엘이 의도를 알아듣길 바라며 리암이 그의 입술을 핥았다.

그를 그저 바라보기만 하는 걸 보니 분명 그러지 못한 것 같다. “우린 너무 멀리 왔어. 우린- 난-… 넌 확신해?”

리암은 미소만 띨 뿐 대답하지 않았다. 대신, 소파에서 마루로 내려왔다.

“리암-”

“널 원해.”

“아니야.”

“맞아. 아주 오랫동안 원했어. 넌 날 계속 기다리게 했어. 원한다고. 다시는 기다리게 하지 마.” 그의 손은 여전히 노엘의 가랑이 위에 있었고, 아주 조금 손끝을 그의 팬티 속으로 집어넣었다. 노엘은 그를 막지 않았다. 그저 눈을 마주치며 입을 조금 벌리고 거의 헐떡이고 있었다.

리암이 웃었다. “너도 원하잖아.”

그는 침묵했다.

그래서 리암은 그의 형의 바지를 내리고 계속해갔다.

먼저 그의 아랫배부터 배꼽 아래와 음모까지 혀로 핥았다. 노엘이 신음했다. 낙담의 신음이 아니라 어제 들었던 쾌락의 신음이었다. 그리고 그는 이유를 알았다. 순수한 욕구였다. 간단하다.

분명 해낼 수 있었다. 리암은 그걸 당연히 여기지 않을 것이다.

그 다음 노엘의 성기를 엄지와 집게손가락으로 느슨하기 잡았다. 그리고 앞으로 몸을 숙여 끝을 핥았다. 프리컴의 맛이 났다. 리암이 신음했다. 이건 미치도록 중독적이라고, 평생할 수도 있다 생각했다.

노엘이 리암의 머리에 손을 감았다.

그가 머리를 잡아당겨줬으면 했다.

끝을 입으로 가져가 빨았다. 당연히 전에도 해본 적이 있었다. 하지막 솔직히 그건 그냥 연습이었다. 노엘을 위한 연습. 다른 누구도 아닌.

(22년 후 그는 가사를 쓰게 된다.You’re all I see / In the afterglow.* 앤디와 겜은 아무 말도 하지 않지만 그게 노엘에 대한 것이라는 걸 안다. 리암도 그게 얼마나 그에 대한 것인지 더 잘 안다. 그게 얼마나 그에 대한 것인지.)

*Beady Eye - Evil Eye

입술을 더 깊게 파고들자 노엘이 머리를 조금 더 세게 잡았다. 리암은 그의 중심을 입에 물고 할 수 있는 한 크게 신음했다. 그의 머리가 위아래로 계속 움직였고, 그의 형의 손은 그가 움직일때마다 움직였다.

“다 삼켜줄까?” 이미 대답을 알았지만 그가 말하는 게 듣고 싶었다.

“너-”

“원하냐고.”

“할 수 있겠어? 내 말은- 너-”

리암은 대답하지 않고 다시 내려가서 끝부분을 핥고 혀로 노엘의 자지를 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 헛구역질이 나지 않음에 신께 감사하며 끝까지 닿을 때까지 더 깊게 움직였다.

그가 노엘을 올려다 보았고 그게 그가 원하는 전부였다. 더.

그의 입술은 벌어져 있었고, 깨물고 있었어서 붉었다. 눈은 반쯤 내리깔고 있었다. 노엘은 이 상황을 믿을 수 없어 눈썹을 조금 치켜올리고 있었다. 리암도 믿을 수 없었다. 노엘이 씨발 어떻게 그를 거절할 수 있을까?

고개를 들고 리암이 말했다 - 건방지면서도 필사적으로 - “내 입에 박아.”

노엘은 이번엔 어떤 이의도 제기하지 않았다. 그의 손은 여전히 그의 남동생의 머리를 단단히 붙잡고 있었고, 끌어당겨 끝까지 삼키게 했다. 안팎으로 움직이게 했다. 약간의 숨이 막히는 소리가 리암을 더 흥분시켰다. 참을 수 없어 손을 팬티 안으로 넣어 프리컴이 새고 있는 그의 좆을 잡았다. 노엘은 계속해서 그를 움켜지고 있었다. 리암이 눈썹을 치켜올리고 중얼거리자 “머이” -머리- 노엘이 즉시 이해하고 끌어당겼다.

이것만으로도 사정할 것 같다는 생각이 들었다. 이건 씨발- 최고였다. 어떤 약이나 여자나, 음악보다도. 음, 비틀즈는 빼고. 노엘이 그의 입에 박고 있고 손에는 리볼버가 있고, 약과 술에 취한 상태라면 절대로 방을 떠나지 않고 이걸 영원토록 할 것 같았다.

그의 얼굴은 침과 프리컴으로 범벅이 되었고 완전히 성스러웠다.

(15년 후, 그는 그와 노엘에 대한 곡을 쓴다. 노엘은 카인이고 그는 아벨이었다.)

하지만 아직 그는 아벨이 아니었다. 그 순간엔 씨발 예수가 된 느낌이었다.

노엘이 신음하고 헐떡이며 리암의 머리카락을 잡아당겼고 가끔씩 왼손으로 그의 남동생의 얼굴이나 티셔츠 -노엘의 티셔츠이다- 를 잡았고 리암은 그가 사정할 것이란 걸 알 수 있었다. 그는 그에 기뻐했다. 노엘을 그 정도로 잘 알고, 그들의 관계가 그 정도로 바뀌었다는 것과 그가 언제 절정에 오르는지 안다는 점에.

그리고 리암은 자신이 노엘과 평생 동안 이러길 원할 걸 알았다. 그는 노엘을 원할 것이다 - 그의 인정, 사랑, 호의를 죽는 날까지 원할 것이다.

노엘에게 자신의 얼굴에 싸라고 물어볼까 고민했지만 그러지 않기로 했다.

노엘은 큰 신음소리를 내뱉으며 말했다. “씨발, 좋아, 리암, 아, 씨발-”

그리고 사정했다. 노엘의 쓴 정액이 모두 리암의 혀와 목구멍으로 넘어왔다.

노엘이 천천히 리암의 입에서 빠져나왔다. 몇 방울이 리암의 입술에 떨어졌다. 리암은 그것들을 핥고 계속해서 혼자서 자신의 것을 문지르다가, 사정한 후 팬티에서 손을 꺼내 노엘의 얼굴에 올렸다. 아마 그는 아직 여운에 젖어있지만 - 분명했다 - 리암이 바란대로 그의 형은 리암의 손가락을 입에 가져가 리암의 정액을 삼켰다.

리암은 바로 소파로 다시 올라가 노엘에게 할 수 있는한 세게 키스했다. 그들의 입에서는 두 사람의 정액이 섞인 맛이 났고, 리암의 턱 아래로는 여전히 타액이 떨어지고 있었다. 노엘의 이마에 땀이 비쳤고 그는 아름다웠다. 녹초가 된 상태였지만 행복해보였다.

하지만 노엘의 얼굴에서 행복감이 사라져갔고 그가 한숨을 쉬었다.

“우리가 방금 한 일을 믿을 수가 없다.”

리암이 눈을 굴렸다. “좋았잖아. 넌 했어. 네가 말하는 거 들었고, 네가 하는 거 봤어.”

“난… 못 해.”

“씨발 할 수 있어.” 리암은 이제 조금 걱정이 됐다. 그를 잃을 수 없었고, 이걸 오직 빌어먹을 이틀 만에 잃을 수 없었다. 노엘이 아직 그에게 박기도 전에. 절대 이걸 잃을 수 없었다.

“누가 알게 된다면, 리암. 그럼 씨발 어떻게 할 건데? 난 강간범이나 성도착자로 몰릴 거고, 넌- 넌 피해자나 더 나쁘면 걸레 취급 받을 거야. 누가 그런걸 원해-”

“아니. 아니. 말하지 마.”

“하지만 만약-” 노엘의 얼굴이 괴로움으로 가득찼고 그 순간은 리암이 그의 형이 리암만큼이나 리암을 사랑하고, 필요로 한다는 걸 알아채는 순간이었다.

“아무도 모를 거야. 노엘.” 리암이 그와 눈을 마주쳤다. 푸른 눈과 푸른 눈이 만났다. “이건 우리 둘만의 일이야.”

노엘이 당장은 받아들이지 못 할 거라 생각했지만, 그는 묵인하고서 리암의 입술에 키스하고 리암의 머리를 그의 가슴으로 끌어당기고 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

리암은 그가 얻을 수 있는 것을 갖게 될 것이다.

•••

오늘은 그들이 그들만을 위해 지은 작은 천국에서 함께 있는 마지막 날이었고, 리암은 인정하고 싶지 않았다.

오늘은 노엘과 같이 잠들지 못 할 것이다. 내일이나 그 후에나 루이즈가 다시 다른 도시로 떠날 때까지 그와 잠들지 못 할 것이다. 아마 더 나중이 될 수도 있다. 노엘이 얼마나 그를 기다리게 만들지 몰랐다.

그들은 함께 잠들기 전 알몸으로 서로를 쓰다듬었다. 서로의 정액을 핥았다. 젠장, 노엘은 우리가 한 일을 믿을 수 없다 말했고, 리암은 그가 믿는다 생각했지만, 그는 그렇지 않았다. 이건 꿈이었다. 노엘과 리암 둘 다 그 나날동안 밖으로 나가지 않은 빌어먹을 꿈이었다. 이틀 동안 거품 속에서 있었다. 형의 손에 사정하면서.

이건 씨발 잘못됐다.

리암은 신경 쓰지 않았다.

하지만 노엘이 그와는 달랐고, 쉽게 무시하지 못했다. 아마 그는 남은 평생 동안 잘못됐다 생각할 것이다.

어젯밤은 늦게 잠들어 좀 더 늦게 일어났다 그가 일어났을 땐 이미 날이 밝아 있었고 노엘이 그를 보고 있었다. 리암의 머리카락에 손을 헤집고 있었다.

“안녕.” 그가 태양보다도 더 밝게 웃었다.

“사랑해.”

“그래, 그렇겠지. 당연히.”

“노엘, 난 진심이야.”

노엘은 주저하는 것 같았지만 여전히 웃고 있었다. “후회해?”

“씨발 아니.”

“그래.” 여전히 웃고 있었다.

그가 소변을 누러 화장실로 갔고, 리암은 매트리스에 풀썩 누웠다.

천국은 노엘 갤러거의 침대이다.

그들은 옷을 갈아 입고 거실로 나갔다. 리암은 스톤 로지스의 This is the One을 재생시켰다.

이것이 우리였다.

“이게 우리야, 노엘.”

그는 집중을 못 하는 것처럼 보였다. “그래.”

그들은 맨시티가 리그에서 우승했던 옛날 테이프를 봤고 그 때는 그들이 거의 다시 보통의 형제로 돌아간 것 같았다. 비록 내내 서로를 안고 있었고 테이프가 끝나자 리암이 노엘의 무릎에 머리를 놓긴 했지만.

“후회해?”

노엘은 그저 몸을 숙여 그에게 키스했다.

남은 시간동안 리암은 노엘이 기타를 연주하는 걸 들으며 그가 만족할 때까지 코드와 가사를 바꾸는 걸 지켜봤다.

10시가 되자 어두워졌고 내면의 욕구가 다시 떠올랐다.

“노엘.” 그가 신음했다.

아무 반응도 없었다. 그의 숨소리만이 들렸다.

“노엘.”

“응?” 그가 마침내 리암을 향해 돌았다.

그리고 리암은 일어나 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 방으로 갔다. 그는 가면서 상의와 바지를 벗어던지고 침대에 편안하게 누웠다. 자신이 섣불리 행동하고 있다는 걸 존나 잘 알고 있었다. 사전 준비나 전희가 필요하다는 걸 알지만 더이상 시간이 없었다. 자정이 되면 쫓겨날 것이다. 그의 형새끼가 다시 이 집의 남자로 돌아가야 할 때가 왔고 이 집엔 리암의 공간은 없다.

노엘은 이제 문가에 있었다.

“뭐야?”

“나한테 박아.”

그가 믿을 수 없다는 듯 웃었다. “씨발 장난하지 마.” 

“장난 아니야.” 리암이 일어나 앉아 입술을 핥았다.

“리암, 뭐-”

“나한테 박으라고. 어느 부분이 씨발 이해가 안 돼, 병신이야?”

노엘의 머릿속 사고가 돌아가며 고민하는 게 보였다 - 쟤는 네 남동생이야-, 하지만 난 쟤를 사랑해-. 하지만 그런 식으로는 아니야- 음, 그래, 그런 식으로 사랑하지- 하지만 넌 여자친구가 있어- 하지만 이미 넌 걜 배신했어. 오늘이 같이 있는 마지막 날이야, 그리고-

노엘이 아무 말 없이 성큼성큼 다가와 상의를 벗고 리암의 위에 올라탔다. 그는 시간낭비 하지 않고 리암에게 키스하고 입술에 대고 말했다.

“네가 정말로 확신하는 지 알아야겠어.”

리암은 거의 존나 믿을 수가 없었다. 아마도 숨을 쉬고 있지 않다고 생각했지만 그 순간엔 그의 몸 안에 있지도 않았다.

“확신해!”

“존나 아플 거야.”

“알아.”

노엘이 리암의 눈을 응시했다. 알아내려고 하는 것처럼. 할 수만 있다면. 리암이 뭘 원하는지 정확히 알수만 있다면.

“진짜, 정말 아플거야.”

“친구들이 그랬는데 그럴 가치가 있는 스팟이 안에 있대.”

(그의 형은 한 번도 남자와 잔 적이 없었지만, 그 스팟에 대해서는 알고 있었다.)

노엘은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그저 리암의 얼굴에 호흡했다.

리암이 한숨을 내쉬었다. “아픈 건 신경 안 써. 난 아픈 걸 원해. 그게 널 가진다는 의미가 된다면.”

더이상 낭비할 수 시간이 없어 노엘은 침대 머리맡 서랍에서 루브를 꺼내고 리암이 노엘의 옷을 벗기게 했다 - 리암은 노엘의 모든 살갗을 보며 숨을 헐떡거렸다. 어린 시절 볼 수 있던 것보다도 더 많았다. 그들은 더이상 어린 아이가 아니었다. 노엘의 피부는 창백하고 부드럽고 아름다웠고 그의 아래는 이미 단단하고 두꺼워졌다 - 오직 리암을 위한 것이었다 - 그리고 그의 눈이 애원하고 있었다.

리암이 노엘의 좆에 루브를 뿌리고 입술을 핥으며 노엘의 눈을 쳐다봤다. 그는 씨발 괴롭혀지고 싶었다. 여자들과 있을 때 그는 상황을 주도하는 사람이었고 박는 사람이었다. 지금은 완전히 달랐다. 이번 주말은 모든 걸 다르게 만들었고, 새로웠다. 좋았다. 노엘이니까.

다른 씨발놈들과는 하지 않을 것이다.

노엘이 리암의 브리프를 벗겼고 리암의 좆을 머금었다. 리암은 한 번도 노엘의 이런 모습을 본 적이 없었다. 그는 놀라고, 궁금해하고, 충격 받고, 자극 받아 보였다. 그가 손가락으로 주위를 감쌌고 리암이 신음했다.

“응, 좋아. 제발.”

그가 갑자기 멈췄다. “제발 뭘?”

“제발 아무거나. 씨발… 씨발 만져줘, 개자식아.”

“뭐, 여길 만져 달라고?” 노엘이 두 손가락으로 리암의 구멍을 매만지자 리암이 입을 벌리고 눈을 감았다. 아무도 그곳을 만진 적이 없었고, 노엘이 첫번째라는게 기뻤다. 다른 누구도 그럴 자격이 없다.

“응, 좀.”

“애원해봐.”

씨발. 노엘이 씨발놈이란 건 항상 알고 있었다. 하지만 리암은 그 누구에게도 빌지 않았다.

“그냥 해, 씨발.”

“내 말 들었잖아, 안 그래?” 노엘이 계속해서 주위에 손가락으로 원을 그렸다. “빌어.”

리암은 말하지 않으면 평생 형과 섹스하지 못할까 고민했다. 그건 괜찮다. 자존심을 지키려 노력했지만, 마음속 깊이 노엘을 위해서라면 빌어야 한다는 걸 알았다. 어제 노엘의 아래가 얼마나 크고 단단했는지, 그의 입에 물린 게 얼마나 놀라웠는지 기억했고, 모든 벽이 허물어졌다. 리암은 그게 안에 필요했다.

“제발, 노엘, 박아줘, 제발… 원해…”

루브로 매끄러워진 노엘의 손가락이 안으로 들어왔다.

“아아…”

“아파?”

“응… 음… 기분 이상해.”

그가 손가락을 더 안으로 집어넣으며 위로 구부렸고, 리암이 저도 모르게 크게 신음했다.

“거기, 거기, 응, 응…”

“여기 좋아?”

리암은 마침내 노엘이 그가 얼마나 더티톡을 좋아하는 지 알게되자 존나 기뻤다.

“으응…”

“말 해.” 그가 손가락을 꺼내고 다시 원을 그리자 리암은 허전함을 느꼈다.

“노엘…” 리암은 노엘이 이미 자신을 연약하게 만들어 놓은 다음에도 왜인지 굴욕적이어서 눈을 감았다. “제발. 원해.”

그리고 두 손가락이 빠르게 안으로 들어와 그 안의 완벽한 지점을 눌렀다. 그게 무엇이던. 그는 노엘이 원하는 대로 애원하고 빌었다. 전신이 윙윙거리고 귀는 울리고 노엘은 확실히 자국을 남기면서 리암의 목을 빨고 있어 리암은 자신의 목소리가 들리지도 않았다.

“빨리 박아.”

“으음… 아직 준비 안 된 거 같은데.” 노엘이 크고 눈부시게 웃었지만 리암은 너무 흥분해서 아무 것도 분간하지 못했다.

“난 존나 준비됐어, 씨발, 안으로 들어와.”

“원하는 대로, 나의 왕자님.”

리암은 녹아버릴 거 같았다.

그의 형이 리암의 허벅지를 열고 자지의 끝부분을 그곳에 놓았다. 그곳 피부조차도 노엘에게 안으로 들어오라 애원하며 그를 눌렀다. 그곳은 축축했고 민감했고 리암은 가능한 빨리 노엘이 그냥 해버리길 기도했다.

그리고 그의 소원이 성취됐다. 노엘이 느리게 앞으로 밀어넣기 시작했다. 그건 아팠다, 씨발, 아팠고 리암은 대체 어느 누가 어떻게 이런 걸 매번 하는지 궁금했다. 이제부터 매번 자신이 이걸 원하게 될 걸 알아 리암은 익숙해져야 했다. 

고통이 가라앉고 있었다. 노엘은 반쯤 들어와 멈춰있었다.

“괜찮아?”

리암이 그의 걱정에 미소 지었다. “그래, 이 새끼야.”

“널 아프게 하고 싶지 않아.”

“안 그래. 그냥… 해.”

“준비됐어?”

“응. 박아줘.”

갑자기 그건 시작됐고 그건 리암이 아주, 아주 오랫동안 원하던 것이었다. 노엘의 끝이 그 스팟에 부딪혔고 리암은 신음하지 않을 수 없었다. 아마 아주 시끄러웠겠지만 노엘은 그걸 좋아하는 것처럼 보였다. 그러니 씨발 괜찮았다.

엉덩이에 노엘의 피부가 느껴졌고 그건 노엘이 전부 안으로 들어왔다는 걸 의미한다는 걸 깨달았다.

“노엘.”

노엘이 뒤로 물렀다 다시 안으로 들어왔고, 그의 골반이 리암의 골반과 닿았다. 세상에, 아직 조금 얼얼했지만 기분이 진짜 존나 좋아지기 시작했다.

“리암.” 그가 리암을 향해 미소지었다.

“네가 날 원한다는 걸 알았어… 언제나 알았어.” 마치 다른 사람의 목소리처럼 자신의 목소리가 들려왔다. 그리고 웃으면서 우는 것처럼 들렸다.

노엘이, 진짜가, 그의 위에서, 들이밀고 나왔다, 다시. 느리게. 너무 느렸다.

“네가 이렇게 빌 줄은 꿈에도 몰랐네. 넌 네 친구들이랑 술 마시고, 계집애들을 끌어들이고, 축구나 하면서 남자답게 굴었잖아. ”

리암은 고개를 돌려 신음했다. 젠장, 너무 넓게 벌리고 있어서 노엘의 엉덩이가 느껴지지도 않았다. 그 대신 그의 가슴과, 심장과, 머리와, 마음 - 영혼이 느껴졌다.

“하지만 정말… 넌 창녀같아. 그렇지? ”

아니, 아니었다.

“제발, 더…”

음.

아마 그럴 수도.

“오직 나만을 위한 창녀, 응?” 노엘이 뒤로 움직였다 조금 더 빠르게 안으로 밀어붙이고 아래로 허리를 돌렸다. “아니야?”

그리고 리암은 자신이 굴복하고 있다는 걸 알았다, 씨발, 그는 모든 것을 포기하고 있었다. 이것이 지금의 그의 삶이었다.

“너한테만이야…”

“씨발 맞아. 넌 내 거야.”

노엘이 정말로 박기 시작하자 리암은 소리쳤다. 노엘은 그를 깨부시고, 취하고, 그의 모든 것과 그가 원하는 모든 것을 가져갔다. 결국 세상에 끝에서는 그게 진실이었다. 그는 노엘의 것이었다. 끔직히도, 기꺼이도, 금지되었고, 틀렸고, 씨발 옳은 일이었다.

더이상 고통은 느껴지지 않았고 오직 쾌락만이 남았다- 안에 있는게 뭐든 그게 그에게 즐기라고, 넌 그를 가질 자격이 있다고 말했다. 당연히 그랬다. 그는 충분히 기다려왔다.

리암이 노엘의 허리의 다리를 감고 눈을 떠 그의 형이 자신을 바라보는 걸 보았다. 그의 눈은 여태껏 리암이 본 중에서 가장 간절해보였다. 그리고 세상에, 리암이 할 수 있는 생각은 이게 진짜로 일어나고 있다는 것뿐이었다. 위에 존재하는 누군가가 그들을 찾고 있었다. 그들이 지구의 모든 법칙을 깨버린 것처럼. 그들은 지구가 아니라 천국에 있었고 - 천국은 노엘의 침대가 틀림없다 - 둘은 천사이고 리암은 씨발 그가 원하는 것을 가졌다. 쓰레기 같은 아빠와 아이들을 위해 인생을 헌신한 엄마와 함께 가난하고 작은 집에서 자랐다. 선천적으로 뻔뻔하게 자라 학교의 모든 병신들에게 싸움을 걸었다. 자신을 쳐다보지 않는, 손끝이 닿지 않는 형과 항상 같이 자라왔다. 지금까지만. 지금 그는 축복받았다. 자유로워졌다. 이제 리암은 그의 업보를 이용하고 있다.

앞으로도 전처럼 서로와 싸울지, 형제처럼 다른 누구보다도 크게 소리를 지를지 궁금했다.

아마 그럴 것이다.

하지만 지금은 아니다.

노엘이 그의 머리를 잡아당겼다. “내 거야.”

“흐응…”

“내 거야. 말해.”

“네 거야, 노엘, 네 거…”

“응, 맞아. 잊지 마.”

“너도 내 거야, 넌… 넌… 난…”

그가 리암의 볼에 손을 댔다. “응.”

그는 신과도 같았다.

이제는 움직임이 부드러웠고, 리암은 노엘을 위해 몸을 열었다. 노엘이 리암의 자지를 손으로 감싸고 문질렀고, 프리컴이 리암의 배 위로 떨어졌다 - 그리고 노엘의 정액은 그가 안팎으로 움직일 때마다 안으로 들어오고 있었다. 그는 완전히 그걸 즐기고 있었다.

노엘은 여자들을 많이 만나지 않았고, 리암은 속으로 그가 여자를 좋아하는 것도 아니라 생각했다, 정말로. 리암은 자신이 남자든 여자든 누구든 간에 섹스할 수 있다는 걸 받아들였지만 노엘은 씨발 게이였다.

노엘이 눈을 똑바로 뜨고 리암의 영혼을 똑바로 쳐다보다 눈을 감고 황홀함에 취해 고개를 뒤로 떨어트렸다. 마치 리암 없이는 살 수 없는 것처럼. 그게 진심이 되길 바랬다. 제발.

“더 세게.”

노엘이 듣고선 리암에게 깊숙히 파고 들었다. 씨발, 엉덩이가 아프긴 했지만- 그럴 가치가 있었다.

오늘이 같이 있는 마지막 날이다.

지금은 생각하지 말자. 지금은 여기 있자. 그와 함께. 그가 네 안에 있어. 그가 네 곁에 있어.

“아, 리암, 너 내 거 너무 잘 먹고 있어.”

노엘이 더더더 가까워지는 걸 느끼며 알아채고 헐떡였다. 노엘과 같이 끝에 다다르고 싶어, 노엘이 내뱉는 더티톡을 더 듣고 싶어 조금이라도 미루려 노력했다.

“한 번도 네가 이럴 거라고 생각 못했어.”

“씨발, 노엘.”

“계집애들이랑 돌아다니면서도 이렇게 좋은 기분은 한 번도 느껴보지 못 했겠지.”

리암은 짜증났지만 노엘이 맞다. 그는 리암의 생각을 읽었다. 노엘은 그 누구보다도 리암을 잘 알았고, 앞으로도 평생 그럴 것이다.

“갈 거 같아, 노엘, 씨발…”

“알아. 널 느낄 수 있어.”

그는 리암을 느낄 수 있다.

“아무도 널 이렇게 느낀 적 없어. 그리고 넌 평생 다른 사람은 절대 허락하지 않을 거야.”

세상에, 노엘의 소유욕은 리암이 정확히 같은 감정을 느끼지 않는다면 불안해할 것이다.

노엘이 리암의 늑골 아래 배를 누르고 잠시동안 숨을 막히게 했다. “말해. 아무도 널 박게 놔두지 마. 그럴거지?”

“아니.”

“안 가고 싶어?”

“노

그가 리암을 향해 미소 지었다. 그의 손자국이 리암의 허벅지에 멍을 남길 것 같았다. “착하게 구네…”

응, 나 그랬어.

“…그러면 내가 널 가게 해줄까봐?”

리암은 다른 누군가가 자신의 머리를 조종하길 바란 적이 한 번도 없었지만, 젠장 그랬다, 적어도 지금 당장 여기서는. 이렇게 될 줄은 한 번도 확신하지 못했지만, 뛰쳐올라 다시 통제를 되찾고 싶었다. 아주 많이. 

하지만 지금은-

섹스를 하고 있는 순간이었다.

노엘이 리암의 좆을 잡고 위아래로 문질러 리암이 신음했고, 노엘은 계속해서 그를 활짝 열고 찔러넣었다. 리암은 울먹이며 말했다. 노엘, 노엘, 노엘. 그리고 그가 어느 때보다도 더 세게 올려쳤고, 노엘의 손과 리암의 배에 리암이 사정액이 튀었다. 그의 엉덩이가 형의 자지를 쥐어짰다. 노엘은 정액을 리암의 배에 문지르고, 그의 엉덩이를 움켜쥐고 더 빠르고 세게 박아넣었다.

“안에 해줘? 원해?”

“ㅇ…응…”

그가 그렇게 행했다. 노엘이 신음하며 혀를 리암의 입에 깊숙히 밀어넣으며 키스하고, 아래를 안으로 밀어넣고 경련하면서 동생의 안에 마침내 사정했다.

그가 빠져나오자 리암은 조용히 신음했다. 노엘은 그의 가슴 위에서 그의 머리를 쓰다듬고 있었다. 여전히 노엘의 손에는 그의 정액이 잔쯕 묻어있었다. 젠장, 그는 한 번도 자신이 게이같은 짓을 하지 않을거라 생각했지만, 지금 그는 이곳에 있었다.

다리가 무너졌고 정액이 허벅지 안쪽으로 타고 내려왔다. 세상에.

오직 나만을 위한 창녀, 그렇지?

그래 씨발.

리암은 한 번도 그들이 이렇게 멀리까지 와버릴 거라 생각하지 않았다.

내일이 되면 노엘이 후회할 걸 알았다. 아마 한밤중에 깨어나 밝은 불빛 아래서 화장실 거울에 비친 자기 자신을 바라보며 어떻게 남동생과 섹스할 수 있는지 생각할 것이다. 리암이 노엘의 밝은 파란색 시트 위에서 만족감에 젖어 평화롭게 자고 있는 동안.

노엘은 어떻게 영혼을 활짝 열어 비밀들을 뱉어냈는지 생각할 것이다.

(하지만 여전히 그의 안에는 비밀들이 있었다. 어떤 비밀은 앞으로 몇 년 안에 섹스하고, 음악을 하고, 곡을 쓰고, 싸우는 동안 리암도 알게 될 것이다. 어떤 비밀들은 절대 빛을 보지 못 할 테다.)

하지만 지금 미친 후희 속에서, 창문으로 들어오는 가로등의 주황빛 불빛과, 바깥의 차 소리 속에서, 리암은 그들 둘만 도심속에서 존재하고 있다 생각했다.

그의 형이 그쪽으로 돌아 누웠고, 리암도 그쪽으로 몸을 굽혀 서로의 가슴에 지친 숨을 내쉬었다. 그는 별들과 초신성이 여전히 눈꺼풀 위로 보이는 채로 잠들었다.

•••

“리암.”

존나 이른 시간이었다. 씨발 누가 깨우는 거야.

“리암, 게으른 자식아, 일어나.”

오. 노엘이네.

노엘.

“젠장, 리암, 빨리.”

“으응… 몇 시야…”

“네가 가야할 시간.”

안 돼.

안 돼.

노엘.

“뭐?”

“루이즈가 오고 있어. 젠장할 옷 입어. 너 가야돼.”

이렇게 될 줄 알았어야 했는데.

“알겠어, 젠장 알겠다고, 이 개같은- 또라이야. 개새끼.”

“좋아, 아주 기분 좋은 말이네. 리암, 진짜로.” 노엘이 팔짱을 끼고 침대 밖에 서있었다. “넌 어젯밤에 잠들어선 안 됐어. 늦었어. 내가 널 현관으로 안 쫓아낸 걸 씨발 다행으로 알아.”

리암이 가능한 세게 눈을 감았다. 이곳은 더이상 천국이 아니었다. 이런 노엘은 원하지 않는다. 그는 어젯밤의 노엘을 원했다. 사실상 어제 그가 그의 것이라고 말했던 노엘을. 그의 안으로 들어오고, 땀에 젖은 피부를 함께 붙이고 함께 잠들었던 노엘을.

“알겠다고 했잖아.” 리암이 일어나 브리프와 청바지, 노엘의 티셔츠를 입었다.

“씨발 빨리 해.”

그가 노엘을 노려봤다.

“이 존나 악마같은 놈.”

“그래, 맞아, 물론, 뭐든, 리암. 빨리 나가줄래? 제발? 루이즈가 씨발 기차에서 내렸다고. 금방이라도 올 거야.”

“넌 씨발놈이야.”

리암이 운동화를 신고 문을 쾅닫고 나가버렸다.

머리가 아프고 마음도 아팠다.

하지만 다른 걸 기대하지 말아야 했다는 걸 알고 있다.

•••

그는 홀로 집에서 경기를 보고 있었고, 전화가 울렸다.

“여보세요?”

“리암?”

노엘이다.

“씨발 뭘 원해? 또 애원해 달라고?”

“닥쳐, 존나 중요한 일이야.”

“그래, 그렇겠지.” 리암이 눈을 굴리고 엄지 손톱을 질겅거렸다.

“내 말 좀 들어봐. 존나 들으라고.”

“뭐?”

“나 떠나.”

심장이 철렁했다.

“간다고, 뭐- 무슨 말이야?”

“카페츠(*노엘이 로디로 있던 밴드) 따라간다고.”

“그래서 뭐, 영국 전역에서 장비를 옮긴다고, 씨발 축하해, 리틀 로디.”

“아니야.”

아니라고?

리암은 아무말도 하지 않았다. 노엘의 숨소리만을 들었다.

“월드 투어야. 미국, 일본, 아르헨티나- 전부.”

안 돼.

“너가- 왜?”

“왜? 그게 씨발 내 일이니까. 멍청아. 존나 멍청한 질문이네.”

“좆 까. 넌 못 떠나.”

“아니, 존나 할 수 있거든.” 지금 당장의 노엘의 얼굴을 상상할 수 있었다. 딱딱한 턱, 차가운 눈빛. 무감정한 차가움.

리암의 세계는 완벽했지만 지금은 산산조각나는 거 같았다.

신이 그를 벌주는 게 틀림없었다.

아니면 그저 노엘이 그에게서 벗어나려고 하는 거일지도 모른다.

“네가 나랑 잤다고 도망갈 필요는 없어. 네가 기억한다면-”

“씨발 닥쳐, 리암.”

“싫어! 난 존나 좋았어, 너도 존나 좋아했고, 너- ”

“너한테서 일년 동안 떨어져 있으면 그건 빌어먹을 꿈으로 남게 될 거야.”

씨발. 안 돼.

“ㅇ-ㅇ…일 년?”

“그래, 이 천재야, 일 년. 열두 달.”

“뭐- 내 생일은?”

“네 친구들이랑 놀아.”

심장이 너무 빨리 뛰어 역겨웠다. “시티전은? 그리고- 그리고- 젠장, 그리고-”

“닥쳐. 떠난다고 이미 말했잖아.”

리암은 그가 말하는 방식이 싫었다. 노엘의 대한 것들 중에서 가장 적게 좋아하는 부분이었다. 그리고 그 모든 말들, 그 모든 빌어먹을 대화를 소화하는 동안, 그의 심장은 끔직한 깨달음과 함께 뱃속으로 가라앉았다.

“언제부터 알았어?” 이미 대답을 알아 우울하게 말하지 않을 수 없었다.

“뭐?”

“얼마나… 얼마나 알고 있었냐고. 떠나는 거.”

“전화 끊어야 돼.”

젠장.

“너- 너-"

“진짜야, 루이즈가 엄마한테 전화해야 해. 나 가야 돼.”

리암은 눈을 감고 벽에 무너져 앉으며 코드를 잡아당겼다.

“너 씨발 알고 있었지. 그 빌어먹을 주말 동안. 알고 있었어.” 눈물이 눈에서 빠져 나오고 있었고 흐르지 않기를 바랬다.

“그게 너랑 무슨 상관인데? 내가 알았든, 몰랐든, 씨발 아무 상관없어. 어느 쪽이든 나는 떠나고, 매순간 내 삶으로 몸을 밀어넣는 너한테서 떨어져 있는 건 존나 좋을거야. ”

그가 볼 수 있는 건 붉은색뿐이었다. 눈을 꼭 감고 다시는 뜨고 싶지 않았다.

그가 볼 수 있는 건 파란색뿐이다.

“난 네가 존나 싫어. 난 존나-”

노엘이 웃었다. 기쁘지 않았다. 잔인하다. 소음으로 그를 찔렀다. “아니잖아.”

“맞아.”

“내 생각엔, 내년이 되면, 넌 문가에서 개처럼 침을 흘리면서 내가 너에게 돌아오길 기다릴 거야. 안 그래?”

냉혹함, 비정함, 노엘, 노엘, 노엘, 떠남, 끔찍함, 그를 사랑하고 증오하고 원하고 필요로 하고, 그의 체향과, 공기와, 그를, 그의 전부. 전부 그가 원하고, 전부 다시는 가질 수 없는 것들. 그는 알고 있어야만 했다.

“너한테는 아무 의미도 없었어?”

그가 다시 웃었다. “우린 씨발- 사귀는 것도, 결혼한 것도 아니야. 이건 씨발 비밀이야. 넌 내 빌어먹을 비밀이고, 우리가 한 일을 넌 절대 아무한테도 말할 수 없어. 알잖아. 그리고 넌 내가 씨발 뭘 할지, 어디로 갈지 고를 수 없어. 난 네 것이 아니야, 꼬맹아. ”

아니 맞아. 넌 씨발 내 거야.

“난 씨발 널 증오해. 넌 개새끼고, 한국이랑 프랑스에서 존나 재밌게 보내길 바랄게, 씨발년아. 좆같은 스피커나 옮기고 여자를 좋아하는 척 해봐. 안 그러면, 넌, 네 동생한테 서는 호모 새끼가 되니까. 넌 씨발 사기꾼이야-”

“내가 왜 가고 싶어하는 궁금해?”

눈물이 나오려 했고 참을 수 없었다.

“날 따먹어 놓고 떠나버리는 거잖아.”

노엘은 대답하지 않았다.

“넌 나랑 섹스했어, 기억해? 넌 날 사랑한다 했고- 날 씨발 이용해먹고, 이젠 떠난다니, 이 개-”

전화가 끊겼다.

그는 밖으로 나가 집 옆부분을 손가락 마디에서 피가 나올 때까지 때렸다. 노엘이 그의 피 안에 있었다. 노엘이 그의 피였다. 바꿀 수 없다. 붉은색. 붉은 가슴. 

이건 그의 잘못이었다. 노엘이 자기를 사랑한다고 생각하지 말았어야 했다.

이건 노엘의 잘못이었다. 그는 형이었다.

그는 리암을 보호해야만 한다. 그를 안전하게 지켜줘야 했다. 그를 사랑해줘야 하고, 가장 중요한 것은 옆에 있어줘야 한다는 것이다.

리암은 다시는 형과 대화하지 않겠다고 마음 먹었다. 손을 씻고, 노엘의 것이던 침대에 누웠다.


	5. boys in the band

그런 일은 절대 일어날 일 없어. 난 걔한테 노래를 줘. 뭘 더 해줘야 돼? 그게 다야.

– Noel Gallagher, 1996

•••

“우린 이 빌어먹을 곡 녹음할 거야.”

“절대 안 돼, 이 새끼야.”

노엘은 25살이다. 남동생과 같은 밴드에 있게 된 지 몇 달이 지났다. 또한 형제- 똑같은 놈 - 와 섹스했고, 만약 목숨을 걸고 맹세해야 한다면, 음, 그의 형제를 사랑했다. 다시- 똑같은 놈과.

(결국 모든 건 그의 남동생에게로 흘러간다. 하지만 리암은 모르게 할 테다.)

“네가 쓴 곡 중에서 쓰레기가 아닌 건 이거밖에 없어.”

리암이 노엘의 팔을 후려쳤다. “꺼져! 난 빌어먹을 송라이터가 아니거든.”

그의 남동생은 노엘의 무릎에 머리를 베고 누워있었다. 부드러운 머리칼이 배를 간지럽혔다. 그들은 노엘의 집의 지저분한 소파 위에 나체로 있었다. 그 소파에. 리암은 그의 형 뒤의 어항을 바라보며 물고기의 수를 세는 척하고 있었지만, 노엘은 그가 노엘의 목, 쇄골, 아랫턱의 주근깨와 점을 세고 있다는 걸 알았다.

(리암은 그 모든 것들을 이미 다 외우지 않은 것처럼 굴었다. 그는 그 모든 것들을 별자리처럼 남은 평생동안 눈 안에 담아둘 것이다.)

“Take me when I’m young and truuuuue...”

“닥쳐!”

그가 즐겁게 웃었다. “씨발 초치지 좀 마, 좋은 노래야. 조금은 스톤로지스 같기도 한데, 가사는… 네 영혼을 노래하는 거 같아.”

리암이 투덜거리며 눈을 굴렸다. “그래, 뭐든. 그래도 다른 사람들 앞에서는 못 불러. 너무 사적인 가사야.”

“그럼 씨발 왜 썼어? 빌어먹을 보드워크에서 이거 부르라고, 그 때 이 노랠 기억하기만 하면. 네 모든 친구들 앞에서.”

푸른 눈이 푸른 눈과 마주쳤다. “널 밴드에 들어오게 하려고. 그리고 난 널 얻었지. 그게 다야.”

“그래, 넌 날 얻었어.”

“결국엔.”

“모든 사람들 앞에 서서 널 내보였지. 몇이더라, 14명? Take me when I start to cryyyy…”

리암은 한 번도 얼굴을 구기지 않았다. “한 마디 한 마디씩 노래해서. 널 얻었지, 안 그래?”

“그렇다고 말했잖아.”

리암이 히죽 웃었다. “항상 그렇지.”

그들은 위에서, 아래에서 서로를 잠시동안 바라봤고, 노엘이 리암의 입술 전체를 엄지로 훑고 끌어당겨 키스했다. 아무도 웃지 않았다. 아무도 그래선 안 된다. 이건 사랑이고 존나 대단하고 분명 노엘이 원하던 -원하고 있는- 것이었다. 하지만 이건 씨발 웃을 문제가 아니고 영혼을 으스려트리는 일이었고, 절대 충분하지 않았다.

•••

오늘은 리암의 20번째 생일이었고, 원래 살던 지역에서 몇 시간 거리에 있다는 건 존나 다행이었다. 그들이 갈 곳은 아무 데도 없었기 때문이다 - 집에는 루이즈가 있고, 엄마의 집에서는 더이상 위험을 무릅쓸 수 없었다. 리암에게는 실망스럽게도 말이다. 물론 엄마 집에서 키스를 한두 번 하긴 했지만 그 이상은 하지 않았고 같은 침대에서 잠들지도 않았다.

리암은 노엘에게 단 하룻밤만 내어달라고 간청했다. 그의 눈이 애원했고 노엘은 그걸 쉽게 읽을 수 있었다. 노엘은 리암이 밤새도록 자신과 코카인을 하고, 자신이 그의 등을 문지르는 동안 느리게 키스하고, 지쳐나가 떨어질 때까지 섹스하고 싶어하는 걸 알았다. 노엘은 리암의 배에 손을 올려놓고 입술은 그의 목에 묻고 리암의 뒤에서 잠들고 싶었다.

그리고 당연하게도 노엘은 굴복했다. 그래야만 했다, 동생의 생일이었고, 가장 좋아하는 겉옷을 입고 완벽한 머리를 한 채 완벽해 보이는 리암은 오늘 확실히 도움 되지 않았다. 리암은 망할 계집애들처럼 자기 기분을 위해서 차려입었다. 사람들이 그를 쳐다보게 만들고 섹스하고 싶다 생각하게 만들게 할 정도로 완벽했다.

하지만 그건 전부 노엘을 위한 것이었다. 어린 동생이 저렇게 생긴 걸 보거나, 소녀들이 리암에게서 눈을 떼지 못하거나, 그 소녀들의 남자친구까지 그러는 걸 보면 가끔 굶주림이 느껴졌다. 리암이 노엘의 등을 긁고, 목에 피가 날 때까지 리암의 목을 물고 싶게 만들었다. 

(그는 평생동안 리암을 소유하고 싶어할 것이다. 무서울 정도로 욕망하고 죄책감으로 가득찰 때가 언제가는 올 것이다. 하지만 계속해서 열망할 것이다.)

리암은 하루 종일 화가 나서 바보 같은 농담을 하고 끔찍한 스코틀랜드 억양을 내기도 했다. 5시가 됐을 때 노엘은 거의 그를 목졸라버릴 뻔 했지만, 그러는 대신 그들은 펍에 갔다. 리암은 노엘을 무시하고 본헤드와 토니와 크게 떠들고 웃으며 술값으로 4 파운드를 썼다. 노엘은 리암의 입술이 담배를 무는 모습에 정신이 팔려 화가 나 그의 진토닉에 신경 쓸 수가 없었다. 마침내 그 애가 의자를 빙글 돌려 노엘을 그 멍청하도록 빌어먹게 예쁜 눈으로 노려보며 괜찮냐, 우리애? 라고 물었다. 리암을 죽이기 보다는 다른 하고 싶은 일이 몇 가지가 떠올랐다. 하지만 리암이 여전히 그 악센트로 거지같은 말들을 내뱉고 있어서 노엘의 머릿속엔 혼란스러운 감정들이 소용돌이 치고 있었다.

그들은 공연 전에 약을 하러 화장실로 갔고, 리암이 팔을 칸막이에 걸치고 노엘의 옆으로 비집고 들어갔다. 그건 그의 형의 짜증을 유발하기에 충분했다.

“꺼져, 이 씨발년아.”

“뭐? 아무 것도 안 하고 있거든. 남동생이랑 좋은 시간 보내고 싶지 않아?”

“닥쳐. 그냥… 씨발… 그냥 이거나 빨리하고 돌아가자.”

“네네.” 그가 노엘의 얼굴에 약간 빌어먹게 가까이서 숨을 쉬었지만, 약을 빠르고 조용히 빨기만 하고 그의 형을 만지거나 하지는 않았다.

리암은 똑바로 서 있을 때는 정말 멋져보였다, 인정하긴 싫지만. 리암이 손등을 코밑으로 가져가 눈을 감고 마지막 숨을 들이마셨다. 마치 좆같은 락스타처럼, 그도 그걸 알고 있는 것처럼. 평소의 어리석고 서투른 애가 아니라 화려하고 쾌락주의적으로 보였다.

비록 공중화장실에서 리암과 이것보다 더 나쁜 짓을 한 적이 있으면서도, 아무도 칸막이 안 두 쌍의 발을 발견하지 않길 기도했다. 그것에 대해 깊이 생각하고 싶지 않았다.

•••

그들이 공연이 끝나고도 몇 시간 더 펍에 있었다. 노엘은 리암의 자신을 향한 눈빛을 발견하고, 아무 영향 받지 않고 그저 시선을 돌리려 최선을 다하며 무리가 해산하기를 간절히 바랬다. 드디어 나머지 애들이 돌아가기 시작했고 -본헤드는 빼고- 노엘은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그들은 어두운 길을 걸어내려가 작고 허름한 호텔에 도착했다. 노엘은 모두가 리암이 리암의 방에 가는 걸 보게 한 다음, 지금이 갈 수 있는 기회라는 걸 확신하고 자신의 방에서 나가 노크를 두 번 했다. 리암이 크고 다정하게 노엘에게 웃어보였다. 하지만 아무 말 없이 노엘을 따라 복도를 걸어갔다.

일단 방문을 안전히 잠궜다. 노엘은 리암의 겉옷을 벗기고 좆같은 악몽같던 오늘의 대가로 리암의 얼굴을 때리고 싶었다. 하지만 그러지 않고 침대 끝에 앉고, 몸을 숙여 가방을 찾아 리암의 선물을 꺼냈다.

리암은 노엘이 자신을 위해 뭔갈 준비했다는 사실에 조금 놀라보였다. 공연 전에 주는 게 더 쓸모 있었겠지만 솔직히 말하자면 까먹고 있었다.

그의 동생이 선물을 포장하고 있던 신문지를 갈기갈기 찢는 동안, 노엘은 악기가 흔들리는 소리를 들으며 약간 미소 지었다. 포장이 풀리자 리암은 무릎 위에 선물을 두고 앉아, 그게 정말 자기 것이라는 걸 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 입을 벌리고 선물을 내려다봤다. 완벽하다는 듯이.

그건 9.99 파운드 밖에 하지 않았지만, 리암이 경외심에 차 흰색 별모양 탬버린을 쳐다보는 모습은 탬버린이 다이아몬드로 만들어지기라도 해 보였다.

“…고마워, 노엘.” 리암이 마침내 그의 형과 눈을 마주치며 수줍게 말했다. 리암은 적어도 노엘에게는 절대로 고맙다는 말을 하지 않았다. 그 애를 얼마나 기쁘게 했는지 느끼고 술이라도 쳐먹고 싶었다.

하지만 지금 당장은 때가 아니다. 리암은 그에 답해야 할 몇 가지 일들이 있었다.

리암이 오늘 끊임없이 병신같은 행동을 한 대가를 치루게 할 방법에 대해 노엘은 머리를 굴렸다. 하지만 리암이 탬버린을 달그락거리는 소리와 함께 바닥에 떨어트리고 노엘의 허벅지 위로 올라타자 생각의 기차가 선로를 이탈했다. 리암은 일 초도 낭비하지 않고 노엘의 얼굴을 잡고 짧막하게 난 수염을 엄지로 매만지며 키스했다. 노엘이 그의 아랫입술을 깨물자 리암이 그 기타리스트의 입 속으로 떨리는 숨을 내뱉으며 조금 낑낑거렸다.

(시간이 흐를수록 리암은 절대 일 초도 낭비하지 않으며 더더 필사적으로 굴게 될 것이다. 마치 노엘이 언제든 일어나 떠날 수 있는 것처럼, 모든 키스가 그들의 마지막 키스라도 되는 것처럼. 그것이 일어나기 17년 전이라도. 마침내 끝이 날 때 리암은 자신이 그를 충분히 꽉 잡지 않았다 생각할 것이다. 단지 눈을 감았다 떴더니 노엘이 사라지기라도 한 것처럼.)

리암은 오래 참을 수 있는 상태가 아니었다. 노엘은 점점 흥분하고 있긴 했지만 하루의 짜증에 그저 어깨만 으쓱이고, 리암의 윗 팔을 조금 거칠게 움켜잡고 침대에 홱 눕혔다. 분노에 찬 신음과 노려봄이 돌아왔다.

“씨발, 뭐야?”

“오늘 좀 심했던 거 너도 알지.”

리암이 코웃음폈다. “아니. 오늘은 내 생일이잖아?”

“그게 네가 하루종일 씨발… 썅년처럼 굴 수 있다는 뚯은 아니야. 진짜 돌아버릴 뻔 했어.”

“뭐, 이렇게?” 리암의 속눈썹을 빠르게 떨며 축축하게 반짝이는 입술을 핥았다. 존나 말도 안됐지만 노엘은 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고, 언젠가는 둘을 파멸시킬 분노와 욕정의 중독적인 조합을 느꼈다.

“그런 뜻 아닌 거 너도 알잖아.”

“글쎄. 어쨌든 널 돌아버리게 하는 건 똑같아 보이는데, 치프.”

잠시 동안 속이 메스꺼웠다. “그렇게 부르지 마, 여- 여기서는.”

“흐음, 치프, 박아줘, 치프-”

노엘이 리암의 팔을 때렸다. “씨발 그만해, 리암, 멈춰.”

그의 남동생이 아랫입술을 깨물고 혼자 즐거워하며 낮고도 숨가쁘게 웃었다. 노엘은 리암이 너무 과하게 기뻐하고 있다 생각했다. 노엘은 몸을 완전히 기울여 리암의 손목을 매트리스에 내리 눌렀다.

“어떻게 하면 착하게 굴래?”

리암은 입술을 더 세게 물었다. 핏방울이 맺힐 때까지. 손목을 침대에 고정시키고 있는 노엘의 손목에서 벗어나려 노력했지만 성공하지 못했다 - 사실 그다지 열심히 노력하지도 않았다.

노엘이 리암에 귀에 거칠게 속삭였다. “널 이대로 붙잡아 둘 수만 있다면 더 좋을텐데.”

“닥쳐.”

“가끔은… 네가 묶여 있으면 더 잘 감당할 수 있을 거 같아.”

그런 의도는 아니었다 - 그냥 리암이 자신만큼이나 화나게 하려 내뱉은 말들이었다. 하지만 뒤로 물러나 본 리암의 흥분으로 인해 흐리멍텅해진 푸른 눈과 가쁜 숨소리에, 노엘은 결코 짐작하지 못했던 걸 알아챘다. 아마 리암도 전혀 몰랐을 것이다. 지금까지는.

리암의 입술엔 여전히 피가 고여있었고 노엘은 그것을 핥으려 앞으로 몸을 숙였다. 리암이 신음했다.

다시 그의 귀로 내려가 노엘이 중얼거렸다. “내가 널 묶어주길 바라는구나.”

“씨발- 아냐. 난 그런 씨발-”

노엘이 키득였다. “맞잖아.”

“노엘, 이 씨발-”

“닥쳐. 네… 네 두 손을… 빌어먹을 등뒤로 묶어놓을 수도 있어. 넌 그걸 좋아하겠지. 온통 묶여서 무력하게 있는 거야. 그래, 넌 그걸 좋아하잖아… 느낄 수 있어.”

사실 그는 한 가지 이상의 여러 방법으로 그럴 수 있었다. 리암의 아래는 이미 단단해지고 있었다.

“씨발년아, 그냥 씨발…”

“이미 결심했어. 넌 혼날 필요가 있어, 아무튼…”

리암이 눈을 굴리고 노엘을 다시 노려봤다. “그럼 그만 떠들고 해버려, 네가 씨발 남자라면 말이야.” “좆같은 컨트롤 프릭 새끼.”

“듣기 좋네.” 그는 몸을 구부려 리암의 입술을 세게 물었고, 피가 더 많이 났다. 리암은 노엘의 것을 엉덩이로 누르며 꿈틀거렸다.

“씨발, 노엘.”

“네가 이러는 거 존나 사랑하는 거 알지.”

그건 널 사랑한다는 말은 아니었지만 리암은 얼굴을 붉히고 그런 말을 들은 것처럼 웃었다. “그래?”

“그래.” 노엘이 옷을 벗었다. “이 뻔뻔한 골칫덩이야.” 그가 일어나 앉아 천천히 벨트를 푸르기 시작한다.

“좆 까.”

“좆 까라고… 곧 그럴 거야.” 그가 벨트를 푸르고 왼쪽에 놓는 걸 리암이 쳐다봤다. 이 어린 애는 정말 부끄럼이라곤 없었다. 곧 다가올 일에 대한 관심조차 숨기지 않았다.

리암의 점퍼가 그의 머리를 망가트리며 위로 벗겨졌다. 노엘은 그의 티셔츠를 배 위로 밀어올리고 창백한 피부를 쓰다듬으며 머리 위로 티셔츠를 벗겨냈다. 그리고 그의 남동생의 나체의 모습에 숨을 가쁘게 내뿜었다.

“존나 예쁜 새끼.”

노엘은 남동생의 숨가쁜 숨을 들으며, 엄지와 검지로 젖꼭지를 꼬집으며 조금 잡아당기고, 리암이 입을 열고 뭐라 하기도 전에 혀를 내밀었다. 리암은 그걸 존나 좋아했다. 노엘이 가슴을 자극하는 걸 항상 좋아했다. 거친 것도 좋아했다. 씨발 당연하게도 그랬다. 하지만 리암이 부드럽고 다정하게 해주는 걸 원한다면 항상 그렇게 해줬다.

하지만 이제 노엘의 차례이다. 그가 리암의 머리를 잡고 다른 손으로는 팔을 붙잡아 그가 인형이라도 되는양 잡아당겨 똑바로 앉게 했다.

“으.”

“불평하지마. 네가 이렇게 하는 거 존나 좋아하는 거 알아.”

“그래, 좋아해, 그래도 존나 아픈 건 똑같다고.”

그가 눈을 피하며 약간 슬퍼하는 한숨을 쉬며 말한다. “널 아프게 해야겠어.” 하지만 그렇게 말한 바로 뒤에 그러고 싶지 않았다.

“왜?”

“…네가 그렇게 만드는 일을 하니까”

리암이 신음하고 앞으로 숙여 재빨리 노엘에게 키스핶다. “그러려던 거 아냐, 씨발- 난 그냥- 아, 말은 그만하자, 응? 그냥… 널 원해.”

“알겠어.” 그는 짜증을 삼키려고 노력하며 다시 벽을 세우려 했다- 둘 다 그 안에 뭐가 있는지 알면서도 말이다.

“그래서, 씨발 묶을 거야, 말거야? 겁쟁이 새끼야.” 리암이 눈썹을 약간 치켜올리고 그를 비웃으며 다시 그들의 위험한 게임으로 돌아왔고 그건 존나 완벽했다. 그는 이제 노엘이 소리 지를 수도 있을 만큼 존나게 오만했고, 자신감을 되찾았다. 노엘은 그의 남동생에게 벌을 주는 걸 기다릴 수가 없었다.

노엘이 일어나 리암의 뒤로 가 무표정하게 리암의 팔을 뒤로 잡아당겼다. 그리고는 기대감에 숨을 크게 쉬며 아까 푼 벨트를 집어 리암의 떨리는 손목에 감고, 충분히 조여졌는지 확인하려 더듬었다. 이게 현실이라는걸 걸 믿을 수가 없었고, 마음 속 한 구석에선 이래도 되는지, 해야만 하는지 고민하고 있었다. 하지만 씨발, 원래대로라면 노엘은 아예 여기에 있어선 안되고, 리암과 이렇게 같이 있으면 안됐다. 괜찮다. 다 괜찮다. 모든 게 잘못됐으니 모든 게 괜찮고, 리암은 자기만큼이나 이걸 원하고 있었으며 이미 헐떡이고 있었다. 노엘은 벨트를 잡아당겨 안전한지 확인하고, 다시 앞으로 가 리암의 눈을 확인했다.

두 눈은 밝고 호기심에 차있고 조금 흐렸지만, 이마와 입은 반항적으로 찌푸려져 있었다. 노엘은 자기도 모르게 미소 지었다. 리암이 떨고 있으면서도 노엘이 모를 거라고 생각하며, 몇 분 안에 울음으로 엉망이 되지 않을 것처럼 구는 건 좀 귀여웠다.

노엘은 앞으로 손을 뻗어 리암의 머리자락을 옆으로 빗어주고, 그의 보컬의 부드러운 볼을 엄지로 문질렀다. “기분 어때, 애기야.” 빈정거리는 뜻으로 아가라고 불렀지만, 어조는 변하지 않아 그렇게 안 들렸다. 리암은 어쨌든 그가 진지하게 굴고 있다고 생각하며 날카롭게 숨을 내쉬고 고개를 돌려 노엘의 엄지를 빨고, 커다랗고 파란 두 눈과, 길고 예쁜 속눈썹과, 약이라도 한 것처럼 확장된 동공으로 자신감 넘치게 노엘을 쳐다봤다.

“기분… 괜찮아. 좋아, 존나- 기분 좋아, 이게 네가 듣고 싶은 말이야? 변태.” 그의 목소리 한 마디 한 마디에 흥분과 서투른 유혹이 묻어있었다. 

“그래, 그런 거 같네.”

그 순간엔 정신을 집중해야했다. 뇌의 모든 부분이 리암에게 가능한 거칠게 박고 싶다는 생각만 처리하고 있었다. 노엘은 그 생각을 미루며 리암이 다시는 하고 싶지 않아할 경우에 대비해. 가능한 오랫동안 하려했다. 머리 위로 묶인 리암의 팔이 얼마나 아플지, 손목이 가죽에 생으로 얼마나 문질러질지 상상하는 걸 멈출 수가 없다. 노엘은 그에게서 피를 보고 싶었다.

“자, 일어나.” 노엘이 침대에서 일어나 리암을 이끌어 벽에 등이 닿게 하고 남동생이 불안정하게 서있는 걸 지켜봤다. 리암이 노엘 쪽으로 오려하며 팔을 뻗자, 그 기타리스트는 무릎으로 리암을 거칠게 밀었다. 리암은 움찔했지만, 웃고 있기도 했다. 노엘은 바지 지퍼를 내리고 단추를 풀며 좆을 꺼내려다가 멈췄다.

“나 봐봐.” 그와 눈을 마주치는 건 노엘에게도 힘들었지만, 해야만 했다. “괜찮다고 나한테 약속해.”

“난 괜찮아.”

“자, 지금 미리 말해두는데, 일단 시작하면… 난 씨발 안 멈출 거야.”

“그래?”

“그래… 내가 원하는 만큼 존나 세게 할거야. 네가 감당할 수 있는 것보다도 더, 그리고… 널 울릴지도 몰라.” 노엘이 그 말이 정말로 입 밖으로 나왔다는 것에 놀라했다.

리암이 그 말에 버튼이 눌린 것이 분명하게 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 노엘은 그 순간을 기억해놨다. “난 씨발 안 울어.”

“그냥 씨발 그만하고 싶으면 그만하라고 말해, 알겠어? 그러면 멈출게.” 그가 이제 다시 좆을 꺼내 리암의 입술에 가볍게 닿게 했다. 리암의 압술이 약간의 프리컴으로 반짝인다.

“그 개같은… 세이프워드는 좆 까, 야, 난 겁쟁이가 아니야.” 노엘이 그의 뺨을 문지르자 리암은 눈을 감고 몸을 숙였다. “네 좆이나 빨 거야.”

리암이 천천히 시작 - 하려고 시도 - 했지만 노엘은 오늘 밤만은 그렇게 봐주지 않았다. 그는 손목에 묶인 벨트로 몸을 살짝 지탱하며 끝을 핥고 있었다. 노엘은 양손으로 그의 머릴 안쪽으로 잡아당겼다. 중간 정도밖에 밀어넣지 않았지만, 그가 콜록이게 하기엔 충분했다.

이제 빌어먹을 때가 됐다. 일단 리암과 섹스할 준비가 되기만 한다면, 노엘은 그 어린 애가 뺨을 지나 쇄골 그리고 카펫에까지 눈물을 흘리길 원했다. 입술이 부어오른다. 눈은 붉고 축축해 울지 않았어도 운 것처럼 보였다. 뺨도 축축하고 짜보였다. 마치 노엘이 그를 울린 것처럼. 신이시여. 리암이 이런 얼굴을 하고 있을 때 그의 목구멍이나 얼굴에 사정한다면 존나 사랑스러울 것이다. 하지만 오늘밤은 그렇게 빨리 끝내고 싶지 않았다. 그의 안에 들어갈 기회를 넘기고 싶지 않았다. 가끔은 너무 많이 건너 뛰었단 갓 깉다. 물론 리암도 그에 동의할 것이다.

리암의 입이 빠는 힘을 약간 조정했고 - 이젠 익숙할 정도로 충분히 빨아봤다 - 노엘은 여전히 절정을 늦추고 싶어했지만 더 깊이 사정감이 몰려왔다. 하지만 노엘이 리암의 머리를 가까이 당길 때마다 리암은 전부 끝까지 삼켰다. 그리고 괜찮은게 확실했다. 그는 확실하게 즐기며 요부처럼 신음하고 있다.

1, 2분 후 노엘의 것이 질척질척해져 완전히 단단해졌다. 리암도 바지가 터질 지경일 거라 노엘은 확신했다. 노엘은 그의 보컬을 얼마나 놔주지 않고 질질 끌까 생각하며 미소 지었다. 얼마나 그를 괴롭혀줄지, 절정까지 몰리게 해놓고 가지 못하게 하고, 고문이라도 당하는 것처럼 좌절과 분노에 신음하게 할지. 전에도 해본 적이 있었지만- 오늘의 계획만큼은 아니었다. 이번엔 리암은 그의 것을 만지지 못하고 노엘의 노력을 망치지도 못 할 것이다. 저번엔, 리암의 것이 완전히 단단해져, 거의 그의 하얀 배에 대비되는 보라색이었다. 노엘이 본 것 중 가장 많은 프리컴을 흘렸고, 아무리 더 해달라 애원해도 오직 검지로만 아주 느리고 부드럽게 만져주었다.

노엘은 곧 멈춰야 된다는 걸 알았지만 솔직히 그는 너무 즐기고 있었다. 지금 리암은 완벽하게 순종적인 어린 남창 같은 모습이었고, 그게 진짜 리암의 모습과는 전혀 달랐기 때문에 더 많이 흥분되었다. ‘순종’과 ‘리암’은 절대 같은 문장 안에 있을 수 없었다 - 존나 같은 사전에도. 그래, 분명 그도 그의 남동생만큼이나 이걸 원하고 있었다 - 음, 완전히는 아니고 - 하지만 그는 역할에 충실하고 있다. 노엘은 알고 있다. 이건 롤플레잉이다. 가끔 이러는 건 재밌다. 비록 솔직하자면, 노엘은 리암과 같지 않지만. 그는 언제나 이런식으로, 리암의 미소와 그 예쁜 푸른 눈이 그를 지켜보면, 리암을 아프게 하고 싶었다.

마침내 리암의 눈에서 차창에 흘러내리는 빗물처럼 첫 눈물이 빠르게 떨어져 턱의 타액과 섞여 내려갔다. 그가 약간 숨막혀하는 소리를 냈고, 노엘은 리암의 머리를 쳐들었다. 갑자기 사정감이 몰려왔다. 여전히 리암의 입술은 형의 것을 물고 있었고, 리암은 10마일은 쉬지 않고 달린 것처럼 헐떡였다. 온몸에 침이 질질 흘러 바지와 카펫에 떨어졌다. 그가 흐릿한 눈빛으로 녹초가 된 채 무기력하게 노엘을 올려다봤다. 그리고 손만 묶여있지 않았다면 망설임 없이 그의 것을 쓰다듬을 것처럼 노엘의 손길을 갈구했다. 젠장, 리암의 입에 이렇게 마음껏 박다니. 노엘은 생각했다. 그것도 아마 지금껏 중에 가장 세게. 리암의 목이 아프길 바랬다.

“다시 침대 위로 올라가.” 노엘이 리암의 팔꿈치를 끌어당겼다. “이제 널 박을 시간이야, 그렇지?”

리암이 그를 반항적으로 노려봤고, 노엘은 바로 그를 돌리고 침대 쪽으로 밀어 상체를 침대 끝에 구부리데 했다. 리암은 여전히 바지를 입고 있었지만, 엉덩이가 공중에 떠있었고, 노엘은 그의 팬티 아래를 쉽게 상상할 수 있었다. 그 생각에 아래가 배 위로 경련을 일으켰고 한 마디 할 틈도 없이 리암의 바지를 다리 아래로 끌어 내렸다.

리암은 바지 아래에 팬티를 입고 입지 않았다. 노엘은 웃었다. “세상에, 왜?”

“닥쳐.”

“이 미친… 멍청한 새끼.”

“난 네가 존나 싫어.”

노엘이 실망감에 혀를 쯧 찼다. “아, 리암… 그런 말은 존나 하면 안 되지… 더 혼내주고 싶어지잖아.” 그가 리암의 머리를 붙잡아 조금 뒤로 당기고, 몸을 기울여 눈을 마주쳤다. “착한 아이처럼 굴어야지.”

“난 착한 아이가 아닐 걸.” 리암이 이 희롱에 분명히 기뻐하면서도, 고의적인 불복종의 가면 밑으로 숨기며, 웃지 않으려 노력했다. 그건 존나 야했다.

“네가 오늘 한 말 중에 가장 똑똑한 말이야,… 하지만 여전히 넌 혼나야 해, 알잖아. 네가 자초했어. 씨발년.”

리암이 간신히 신음소리를 내뱉으며 머리를 침대 위로 떨어트렸다. 노엘은 아직 옷을 완전히 입고 있었고, 밑은 고통스러울 정도로 바지 안에 갇혀있었다. 리암은 거의 다 벗고 있었다. 팬티가 그의 무릎 근처에 걸려있었고 팔은 등 뒤로 와 있었다. 그는 존나 완벽하게 보였다.

“넌 정말 씨발년이야, 안 그래?… ”

그의 남동생이 다시 신음하고 침대 위에서 몸을 약간 비틀었지만 쉽게 움직이지 못했다. 노엘은 그가 놀라길 바라며 아무 말 없이 리암의 엉덩이를 손으로 때렸다. 그 보컬은 거의 충격에 휩싸여 소리쳤다. “노엘!”

노엘이 그를 다시 더 세게 때리고, 또 똑같이 반복했고, 리암이 하체를 시트 위로 떨어트렸다. 노엘이 그의 방치되어 단단해진 밑을 밀어붙였다. 바지 속 그곳에서 프리컴이 새는 게 느껴졌다. 노엘은 계속해서 손을 움직였고, 열다섯 대를 때린 후에야 리암이 쉬도록 멈췄다. 리암은 울고 있진 않았으나, 반쯤 흐느끼며 고통스러운 신음을 작게 내고 있었다.

“너 좀 봐… 네가 어린 락스타처럼 보여? 여자들을 매일 갈아치우는 놈들이라도 되는 거 같냐고… 넌 그냥 안달내면서 못 버텨하는 어린애야. 안 그래?”

리암이 시트에 허릿짓을 했다. 너무 세게 해 소리가 잘 들렸다.

“내가 물었잖아, 리암.” 그가 다시 리암의 엉덩이를 때렸다. 이번에는 그다지 세게 때리진 않았다. 노엘이 핑크색 피부를 부드럽게 문질렀다.

“맞아, 씨발-그래, 난 존나- 아, 썅!” 노엘이 다시 그를 때리자 그가 신음했다. 아까보다도 더 빠르게 열다섯 대를 더 때리기 시작하자 리암은 고통을 억누르려 자신의 손가락을 물었다. 다시 열다섯 대가 끝난 후, 노엘은 이제 충분하다 생각했다. 멍이 정말로 들지는 모르겠지만, 리암의 온통 빨개진 예민한 엉덩이는 분명 계속 아플 것이다.

(리암은 조금도 순종적이지 않았지만, 노엘이 만난 사람 중 가장 예민했다.)

노엘은 자극 당한 피부를 부드럽게 문지르며 달래줬다. “다 끝났어. 그렇게 힘들진 않았지?” 리암이 고통과 안도감과 쾌락 사이의 작은 신음을 냈다.

“너… 벌써 손 풀어준 거야?”

노엘이 냉소적으로 짧고 크게 웃었다. “씨발 당연히 아니지, 바보야. 그냥 방금 그게 끝났다고. 준비 됐어?” 뒤를 돌아 화난 눈빛을 쏴주지도 못하는 리암에게 말하는 건 짜릿했다.

“물어볼 줄 몰랐는데.”

노엘은 엎드려 있는 리암을 끌어올리며 자신의 새로운 판타지를 실현시킬 준비를 하자 속이 울렁거리고 가슴이 두근거렸다. 그의 어린 리암과 자비없이 섹스할 생각을. 그리고 리암이 그걸 행복하게 받아들일 생각을 하니 더 그랬다. 고작 오늘밤뿐이라도 노엘은 그를 온전히 소유했다.

노엘이 천천히 옷을 벗는 동안 리암은 최대한 목을 돌려 노엘을 보려 노력했다. 묶인 상태에서 리암은 손과 무릎으로 몸을 제대로 세울 수가 없었다. 등은 가파르게 기울어진 채로 엉덩이를 높이 치켜올리고 있었고, 머리는 베개에 옆으로 짓눌려 있었다. 노엘은 남동생의 등으로 몸을 숙이고, 리암의 귓바퀴를 입술로 훑었다. 손으로는 리암의 손목을 감싼 벨트 가장자리 윗부분을 더듬었다.

“이제 풀 거야.” 그가 리암의 귀에 속삭였다. “그리고 널 침대 헤드에 묶을 거야. 괜찮아?”

“으응… 그래.” 리암은 취해있는 것 같았다.

노엘이 리암의 귀에 몇 번 키스하고, 귓볼을 빨다 더 조용히 소근댔다. “근육 하나도 움직이지 마. 그럼 얼굴을 때려버릴 거야.” 너무 간 거 같아 말을 뱉고 나서 즉시 반쯤 후회했지만, 리암이 가쁘게 호흡하며 흐느껴 괜찮을 거 같았다.

그건 허락이나 동의로 충분했다. 노엘은 벨트를 풀고 리암이 조금 동안이라도 쉴 수 있게 리암의 팔을 몸 옆으로 늘어지게 뒀다. 리암의 손목이 노엘의 벨트의 거친 가죽에 조금 벗겨졌다는 사실에 만족감이 차올랐고,아래를 묵직하게 했다. 그는 몸을 숙여 리암에게 느리고, 달콤한 키스를 선사했다. 노엘이 손가락 끝으로 리암의 다친 손목을 부드럽게 문지르는 동안 리암은 탐욕스럽게 키스를 되돌려줬다.

하지만 잠시 후 노엘이 다시 리암의 양팔을 기지개를 펴는 것처럼 머리 위로 올렸다. 신께 고맙게도 이 호텔은 묶기에 완벽한 침대 헤드보드를 가지고 있었다. 존나 다행이었다, 진짜. 수직으로 된 나무였다. 틈새는 딱 리암의 손이 들어갈 만큼 얇았고, 벨트를 단단히 고정시킬 수 있을만큼 두꺼웠다. 노엘은 어떻게 제대로 할 수 있을지 잠깐 고민했지만, 곧 리암의 손을 머리 위 베개에 올려두고 묶었다. 그동안 리암은 한 팔에 머리를 기대고, 엉덩이는 여전히 쳐올린 채 애원하고 있었다. 노엘은 뒤로 물러나 그의 아름답고 방탕한 소년이 앞에 누워있는 광경을 바라보며 감탄했다. 그건 존나 오싹했다. 리암이 이미 허벅지를 넓게 벌려 엉덩이가 조금 벌려져 있었고, 그의 구멍이 언뜻 보였다. 노엘은 그를 너무 원해 부풀어 터질 수도 있을 것 같았다.

“젠장, 너 준비됐구나.”

“존나 계속 준비되어 있었거든.”

노엘이 무시했다. “넌 다른 사람 게 아니야, 알아? 넌 내가 널 때리고, 묶고, 원하는 건 다 하게 허락해. 다른 사람은 아무도 그럴 수 없어.”

리암은 아무 말도 하지 않았고 그건 그의 형을 걱정시켰지만, 지금은 이 게임에서 벗어나고 싶지 않았다.

“그러니까 다음에 어떤 여자랑 자던 그걸 생각해. 그 년은 네 걸 존나 잘 감쌀 수는 있겠지만, 그건 별 거 아니잖아? 다른 데에서는 느낄 수 없어. 넌 날 못 느낄 거야.” 노엘은 더이상의 서론은 그만두고 리암의 넓게 벌려진 구멍에 침을 뱉었다. 그곳은 여전히 존나 빡빡했다. 몇 주 동안 누구도 그곳을 탐하지 않았기 때문이다. 리암은 항상 노엘을 생각하면서 손가락을 약하게 넣고 자위했다. 갑자기 타액이 엉덩이 틈사이로 떨어져 내리자 리암이 신음했다.

노엘은 손가락을 빨아 매끄럽게 해 안으로 집어넣으려 했지만 잘 되지 않았다. 그의 남동생이 손가락에 박히는 걸 너무나도 보고 싶었지만, 리암이 안쪽에서 피를 흘리는 걸 보고 싶진 않았다. 그곳은 (심장을 제외하면) 그의 몸에서 가장 약한 부위이며, 노엘만이 만질 수 있는 빌어먹을 특권을 가진 부위였다.

다행히도, 루브가 캐리어 안에 있고, 캐리어는 편리하게도 침대 옆에 있었다. 그걸 가지러 가려 일어나자 리암이 끙끙거렸지만, 노엘이 침대에 다시 올라와 리암의 뒤에서 손가락을 충분히 매끄럽게 만드는 행위는 그만한 가치가 있었다. 두 손가락을 안으로 밀어넣자 약간의 고통에 리암이 신음했다.

노엘이 남동생에 귀에 속삭였다. “괜찮아?”

리암이 최대한 고개를 돌려 노엘의 얼굴에 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 그의 형이 가까이 와 키스하자 기뻐했다. “당연하지, 노엘리 G.”

그 애칭에 눈을 굴리며 노엘은 다시 앉았다. 이제 그의 손가락은 리암의 몸이 노엘에게 딱 맞게 만들어지기라도 한 것처럼 손쉽게 안팎으로 움직였다. 새어나오는 루브를 약지로 문지르고, 약지도 안으로 집어넣었다. 세 손가락은 항상 잠시 동안은 버거웠지만, 노엘은 두 손가락보다도 두꺼우니 안 찢어질 거라는 확신이 들려면 세 손가락은 필수였다. 그가 조금 움찔하며, 씨발, 아파, 노엘이라고 불쌍한 어린 아이처럼 애처롭게 말했다. 엄살 부리고 있는게 분명했지만, 조금이라도 긴장을 풀어주기 위해 노엘이 오른손으로 리암의 엉덩이를 감싸고, 단단해져 액을 줄줄 흘리고 있는 곳을 느슨하게 잡았다.

“좀 나아, 아가?” 언제부터 이 끔찍하고 유치한 애칭을 쓰기 시작했는지는 모르겠지만, 오직 여기서라면, 그들이 지금 당장 있는 우주에서라면 적절했다.

그의 남동생이 나직하게 신음했다. “응, 젠장, 제발. 갈 거 같아.”

노엘이 키득이고 손을 떼어냈다. “음, 젠장. 내가 안에 들어가기도 전에 가게 두진 않을 거야.”

지금 당장 그는 그 무엇보다도 리암을 맛보고, 자신의 침으로 전부 미끌거리게 만들고, 그의 날씬한 엉덩이가 얼굴에 닿는 걸 느끼고 싶었다. 혀를 안으로 집어넣는 동안 리암이 신음하고 소리지르게 만들고 싶었다. 하지만 그건 씨발 벌이 아니고 상이었다. 그렇게 짜증나는 개자식처럼 군 후에는 상을 줄 수 없다.

하지만 리암처럼 노엘도 존나 위험할 정도로 절정에 가까워지고 있었다. 노엘은 재빨리 그의 것을 붙잡아 조금이라도 늦추려 노력했다. 그의 손가락이 음란한 소리를 내며 리암에게서 빠져나오기 시작했고, 그 소리는 너무 유혹적이어서 노엘은 다시 안으로 집어 넣었다, 뺐다, 넣었다하며 그의 남동생이 얼마나 질척이고 맛있게 그를 위해 적셔졌는지 소리를 몇 번 더 들었다. 리암은 노엘, 노엘, 노엘, 신음하며 엉덩이로 뒤로 밀며 노엘의 손가락에 맞춰 더 세게 움직이려 했지만, 성공하지 못하고 묶인 손목에 벨트만 눌려 아파했다.

노엘은 가능한 빨리 그의 것을 적시고, 리암을 한 번 더 충격에 휩싸여 신음하게 만들게 하기로 생각하며 단숨에 밀어넣었다.

“젠장, 젠장- 젠장- 씨발, 개새끼야- 젠장-”

“말 조심해. 우리애.”

“씨발, 노엘-”

리암에게 적응할 시간을 거의 주지 않으며, 전립선을 누르며 안으로 들어오기 시작하자, 리암의 말들은 중얼거림처럼 희미해졌다. 리암은 입을 다물지 않을 것이다. 그의 소리가 계속될수록 노엘은 다음 번엔 재갈을 물릴 생각을 즐겼다. 아마 안대도 같이.

그가 허릿짓을 하며 리암의 엉덩이에 손톱을 박아넣었다. 아마 전희가 너무 과했던 것 같다. 사정감이 너무 빠르게 왔다. 혹은 리암이 빌어먹을 천사거나, 마법이어서일 수도 있다. 그는 노엘을 너무 빠르게 흥분시키고, 사정하게 만들었다. 노엘을 지옥 같은 곳에 떨어트렸다. 그의 형이 그에게 똑같이 하듯.

노엘이 몸을 숙여 리암의 귀에 속삭였다. “봐, 착한 아이처럼 굴 수 있잖아.”

“노엘…”

“내가 네 버릇을 고칠 수 있을 줄 알았어.” 그가 리암의 안에 더 세게 찔러넣었고, 침대 헤드가 벽에 부딪혔다. 리암이 신음하고 흐느끼며 시트에 숨을 헐떡였다. 그의 손목이 계속해서 당겨졌다. 노엘은 임시로 만든 수갑 아래로 피가 흐르는 걸 발견하고, 속박을 풀어줄 수도 있을 만큼 몸을 더 앞으로 숙였다.

“제발, 노엘… 제발…”

“뭘 원하는 거야, 응? 내 생각엔 이제 상을 줘도 될 거 같은데, 아주 조금만… 지금처럼 착한 아이처럼만 군다면.” 리암의 눈은 감겨져 있었고, 노엘의 목소리 속 웃음을 들을 수 있을지 궁금했다. 그의 숨결은 엉덩이의 거의 자동적인 격렬한 움직임에 흔들렸다. 리암은 믿을 수 없을 정도로 존나 조여왔지만 여전히 잘 받아주고 있었다. 그들은 말도 안 되는 양의 루브를 사용했다. 그건 그의 내부에서 계속 밀려나와 시트를 적셨고, 둘 다 과하게 약에 취해 계속해서 하다 같이 사정한 후 그 사정액으로 그의 남동생의 작고 조이는 엉덩이에 박았던 날의 기억을 떠올리게 만들었다. 그 때 세 번이나 하고 나서 그는 이런 씨발 신이시여라고 외쳤고, 리암의 몸에서는 그 세 번의 사정액이 느리게 새어나왔다. 엄청난 양의 정액이 떨리는 허벅지 아래로 흘러나와 시트를 적셨고, 그의 구멍은 노엘의 것을 더 받아들이려는 것처럼 조여왔었다. 오직 노엘을 위해서만.

“나… 나 만져줘, 가고 싶어…”

노엘은 끝에 다다르고 있었다. 더이상 아닌 것처럼 굴 수 없었다. 그 존나 착한 아이를 꽉 잡는 거 밖엔 할 수 없었다. 리암이 침대에 신음을 묻는 것도 신경조차 쓰지 않고 그를 문지르며 존나 착한 아이구나, 미친, 리암이라고 귀에 속삭일 수밖에 없었다.

“젠장, 나…”

“내 빌어먹을 천사.” 노엘이 리암의 머리에 머리를 묻으며 리암의 귀에 속삭이고, 충동적으로 계속해서 그의 머리카락에 키스하며 마지막으로 안으로 밀어넣은 후 사정하고 안도의 신음을 내뱉었다. 하지만 리암은 아직 가지 않아 노엘은 그의 안에서 나가지 않았다. 그가 그걸 좋아한다는 걸 알았다. 그 엉덩이는 여전히 그의 형의 것에 닿아있었다. 번식이라도 하듯이.

“제발, 젠장, 벌 다 줬잖아, 씨발 날 책임지라고, 이 개새끼야, 씨발 다 하게 해줬잖아, 가게 해줘, 노엘-”

그가 애처럼 징징거렸지만 노엘은 지금 당장은 말하지 않았다.

“나 여기 있어.” 노엘이 아주 작게 속삭였지만 리암이 듣고 흐느꼈다. 그 기타리스트는 안으로 찔러넣으며 리암의 것을 손가락으로 감싸고 엄지로 끝의 틈을 거칠게 만졌고, 리암은 떨면서 흐느끼듯 소리내며 노엘의 손과 침대에 사정했다. 그의 형은 그 광경을 보고서야 마침내 그 보컬의 안에서 나왔고, 리암의 얼굴에 피어오른 굴욕감에도 불구하고 손에 묻은 그의 정액을 모두 핥게 했다.

“씨발 풀어줘.”

분명 노엘은 그에게서는 한순간도 평화를 얻을 수 없었다. 빌어먹을 그 광경이란.

하지만 오늘은 리암의 생일이었고, 노엘은 확실히 그에게서 즐거움을 맛보았다. 그의 몸은 전부 녹초가 되어있었고, 리암은 더 심할 테다. 그래서 그는 리암의 손목을 풀어주고, 리암의 오른 손목에 난 상처의 피를 핥고 벨트를 바닥으로 던졌다. 불쌍한 내 아가, 리암의 피부에 대고 말하고 싶었다, 널 다치게 해서 정말 미안해. 하지만 그는 그러지 않았다. 어쩌면 두려움 때문에, 혹은 자신이 어린 남동생을 아프게 하는 걸 얼마나 좋아하는지 알고 있기에. 그리고 이걸 다시 하는 건 시간 문제일뿐이라는 걸 알았다.

노엘은 숨이나 겨우 쉴 수 있을 거 같았다. 의식을 잃기 전 할 수 있는 유일한 일은 불을 끄고 불쾌한 이불을 끌어당겨 그들의 몸 위로 덮는 것 뿐이었다. 그의 어린 남동생을 끌어당겨 같은 베개에 머리를 대게 하고, 맘대로 눕게 놔두고, 둘 다 무의식 상태로 빠져 들었다.

•••

“우린 결혼했어.” 어느 날 리암이 새끼손가락의 클라다링을 돌리며 노엘의 손을 가져와, 형의 손가락의 금속과 자신의 금속을 부딪히게 했다. “우린 씨발 결혼했다고.”

노엘이 손을 떼며, 얼음처럼 차가운 시선을 리암에게 고정했다. “그런 개같은 소리 하지 마.”

“왜? 씨발 무섭기라도 해? 네가 나한테 이 반지를 준 건, 거의 프로포즈-”

노엘은 재빨리 의자에서 일어났다. “진짜 씨발 그만 말하는 게 좋을 거야, 리암.” 노엘이 걸어나가기 시작했지만 얼마 안 가서 리암에게 손목을 잡혔다.

리암의 물음은 눈물을 흘리기 직전처럼 들렸다. “왜 너는 내가 원하는 걸 주지 못 해?”

노엘은 갑작스런 메스꺼움을 억누르며, 리암의 눈을 바라보고 내뱉었다. “넌 내 빌어먹을 노래를 부르잖아. 더 뭘 바라는데?”

리암은 굳어 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

노엘은 다시 걸어나갔고 방을 나가자마자 큰 소리로 욕설이 들려왔다. 그래 씨발 도망쳐, 겁쟁이 새끼, 이 씨발 새끼야.

그리고 자주 그러듯 노엘은 목소리를 머릿속에서 꺼버렸다. 리암의 목소리를.

(마흔두 살의 노엘은 그 목소리가 어땠는지를 잊어버리려 몇 년을 보낼 것이다. 그는 절대 잊어버리지 못 한다. 가끔 그는 리암이 머리 속에 살고 있다 생각한다. )

그날밤 늦게 리암은 위스키 반병을 마시고 노엘의 턱을 주먹으로 쳤다.

그는 조롱하듯 그의 형의 얼굴을 비웃었다. “넌 멍투성이인게 존나 예뻐. 멋지네, 그렇지? 기분 어때?”

언제나 그랬듯, 노엘이 할 수 있는 건 떠나버리는 것이었다.


	6. bay bridge

만약 대교(大橋)가 감정을 가지고 있다면, 샌프란시스코 오클랜드 베이 브릿지는 역사상 가장 크고 정당한 열등감을 가지고 있을 것이다… 그 대교는 아름답고 유명한 자매, 금문교의 그늘에서 살고 있다.

•••

일주일만이었다. 그 멍청한 면상을 보고 - 여자들이 보는 유치한 영화처럼 - 그에게 달려가지 않으려 물리적으로 그 자신을 억눌러야 했다.

그들은 오스틴에 있었다. 버스로 이곳까지 오는 데는 아주 오래 걸렸다. 리암은 한 번도 텍사스에 가본 적이 없었고, 기분이 이상했다. 그는 그곳이 산탄총이 가득한 남부 시골일 거라 생각했는데, 그 도시는 사람들로 붐비고, 음악을 사랑했고, 조금 더 덥고 건조한 포틀랜드 같았다.

모든 밴드 멤버들은 몇 시간 동안 호텔 바에서 술을 마시고 있었고, 팀과 오웬도 함께였다. 그리고 마침내, 밤 열 시가 지나고 - 그가 씨발 이곳에 왔다.

노엘은 먼저 모두를 둘러봤다. 그리고 리암에게 시선을 고정했다. 팀은 긴장되어 보였다. 마치 자신이 그를 이곳에 데려왔어야 했는지 생각하거나, 같은 공간에 있는 그 두사람이 서로의 얼굴을 물어뜯을까 걱정하고 있는 거 같았다.

(그건 지금 당장 리암이 하고 싶은 일과 크게 다르지 않았지만 그는 몰랐다.)

귁시와 본헤드, 토니는 초조해 보였지만, 얼굴엔 안도감도 피어올라 있었다. 그들은 밴드이고, 같은 길을 걸어온 오랜 친구였지만, 이건 돈과 관련될 일이기도 했다. 하지만 리암은 화가 나있었다. 그에겐 그 중 아무 것도 중요하지 않았다.

지금 당장 리암에게는 돈이나, 다른 무엇이 아니라, 노엘뿐이었다. 그의 세계는 불과 7일 전 끝나기 일보 직전이었다. 리암은 그의 형을 잃었다 생각했다 - 그 이상을 잃었다 생각했다.

(그는 그들의 관계에 알맞은 단어를 한 번도 찾지 못했고, 아마 평생 그럴 것이다.)

그 7일은 영원토록 지속될 거 같았다. 하지만 그가 지금 여기에 있었다.

“노엘.” 리암이 먼저 입을 열었다. 그렇게 해야하는 걸 알았다. 아무도 감히 이곳에 발을 들이지 못 할 것이다. 지구의 그 누구도 그보다 더 노엘을 걱정하지 않았다. 노엘은 꾸준한 여자친구가 없었고, 그들은 엄마와 다른 나라에 있었고, 팀, 메기, 코일리, 오웬, 맥기와 레코드사 사람들은 절대로 그가 보는 그의 형을 알지 못 할 것이다. 단 둘이 있을 때 노엘이 리암을 바라보는 눈빛을. 그가 리암에게 키스하는 방식을. 그가 리암과 함께 절정을 맞는 모습을.

“괜찮아?” 노엘이 약간 웃었다. 그가 돌아왔다.

리암은 자신을 억누를수 없었다. 그는 일어나서 앞으로 네 걸음 걸어가 그 바보같은 개자식의 몸을 껴안았고 노엘은 마주 안아주지 않았다. 하지만 그의 등 위 리암의 떨리는 손을 짧게 문질렀다. 아무 것도 안 해주는 것보단 나았다. 동생의 얼굴이 그의 목에 파묻혀도 노엘은 리암을 밀어내지 않았고, 리암의 속눈썹이 피부를 누르는 곳에서 축축함이 느껴져도 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

“개자식.” 리암이 그의 목에 거의 입 맞추다시피 중얼거렸다. 리암의 목이 노엘의 거뭇거뭇한 수염에 눌렸다. “다시는 떠나지 마.”

(다시는 날 떠나지 마.)

(그건 약속 못 해.)

(그래도 난 널 기다릴 거야. 필요하다면 평생을 그럴 거야. 너도 알잖아. 그리고 네가 돌아온다면 이렇게 널 안아줄거야.)

(난 너한테 기다리라 한 적 한 번도 없어.)

(그래. 그래도 난 알아.)

그들의 대화의 많은 부분은 말로 이루어지 않았다. 침묵의 언어였고 규칙도 없었다.

•••

하지만 7일 전까지만 해도 그들 사이엔 아무런 대화도 없었다. 오직 폭풍우만 몰아칠 뿐이었다.

그들 모두 개같이 행동 했다는 걸 알았지만, 그냥 웃긴 일일뿐이다. 리암과 본헤드는 특히 더 웃어넘겼다. 노엘이 화난 건 그의 잘못이 아니었다. 어쨌든 리암은 존나 이상하게 행동하고 있었다. 마치 취한 상태 같았다. 광란의 파티 한 가운데에 있는 것처럼 행동했다.

무대에서 내려왔을 때 노엘은 리암의 셔츠 앞부분을 잡고 복도를 가로질러 끌고 갔다. 드레싱룸의 문이 쾅 닫히자 리암은 생각했다. 씨발 좋아, 여가서 해버리자고. 그리고 마커스가 그곳에 있다는 걸 깨닫기 전엔 그에게 거의 키스하려 했다. 음, 젠장.

노엘은 리암의 가슴에 맹렬히 비난의 손가락을 찌르며, 병신, 게으른 개새끼, 쓸모없는 새끼, 약쟁이(하지만 전부 아니다)라고 불렀다. 그리고 격앙된 눈빛을 마커스에게 돌려 도움을 요청했다. 그들의 매니저는 이젠 그들을 잘 알아 형제들이 싸울 때면 참견하지 않고 내내 입을 굳게 다물고 있었다. 똑똑하다. 리암은 그가 왜 이 방에 있는지 궁금했다. 리암이 노엘의 바보같은 얼굴을 때리고, 노엘에게 몇 대 맞다가 무릎 꿇고 싶었기에 그가 나갔으면 했다. 아마 능숙하고, 빠르고, 거칠고, 필사적인 펠라면 될 것이다. 항상 그랬던 건 아니지만 전에도 몇 번 꽤 효과가 있었다. 그건 가장 쉬운 방법이었다. 세상에 공짜는 없다.

하지만 그곳에선 그 중 아무것도 일어나지 않았다. 리암이 붙잡기도 전 노엘이 뛰쳐나갔고 마커스는 내버려두라고 말했다.

(후에, 그는 토니에게 드레싱룸에서 옷을 갈아입었다 말했고, 다른 의미로 들리길 바랬다.)

리암은 본헤드와 토니와 선셋 대로에 있는 바에 갔다 해변이 보이는 산타 모니카의 콘도로 가며 정신을 딴 데로 돌렸다. 그는 한 번도 그렇게 광대하고 넓은 파도로 가득찬 바다를 본 적이 없었다. 영국의 바다와는 모든게 달랐다.

아무도 그를 거절하지 않을 거라 생각하고 접근한 여자는 그가 그녀의 비해 조금 어리다 생각하며 거절했다. 좆 까. 그는 일주일 반 전에 빌어먹을 22살이 됐다. 하지만 그녀는 그를 취하지 않았고 그는 체념하며 오늘밤 늦게 딸이나 쳐야지 라고 생각했다. 그들은 몇 시간 동안 와인에 취해 돌아다녔다.

하지만 호텔에 돌아갔을 때 - 그 생각들은 모두 빠르게 모습을 감췄다.

마커스는 그들 중 어느 누구도 본 적 없을 만큼 긴장해 보였다.

그리고 터졌다.

“노엘이 떠났어.”

안 돼. 씨발 그럴 리 없어.

하지만 사실이었다.

마커스가 그들에게 지금 그가 알고 있는 사실들에 대해 설명해주고 나서 - 그 개자식이 돈을 들고, 비행기를 예매해 도망갔다는 사실 - 리암은 방으로 돌아갔다. 그는 분노와 아드레날린과 불신으로 가득차 창백해진 상태였다.

리암은 노엘이 다시는 돌아오지 않을지 모른다는 생각을 하고 있었다. 다시는, 절대로 그를 볼 수 없다고.

그러고서 그는 침대 옆의, 방의 색과 똑같은 베이지색 램프를 주먹으로 때리고, 밤새도록 그 파편들을 노려보며, 크리스탈과 분노와 무엇보다도 두려움으로 계속해서 잠들지 않았다.

•••

아침이 되자, 리암은 노엘의 호텔방 문을 두드렸다. 그가 떠난 걸 알지만 마음 속 한 부분에선 모두 거짓말일 거라고, 그의 형이 그에게 화난 채, 리암의 몸을 가지고 입술을 피가 날 정도로 물고 얼굴에 사정할 준비가 된 채로 있을 거라 믿었다. 그리고 그를 잔뜩 가지고 나면 용서해줄 수도 있어할 거라고.

물론, 아무런 반응이 없었다.

리암은 방으로 돌아가 포르노 채널을 틀고 자위를 하려 시도했다. 하지만 그 포르노는 수위가 약했고, 사정감이 오지도 않았다. 노엘에 방에 5번이나 전화를 걸었지만 아무런 반응도 돌아오지 않았다.

하지만 아직 그는 반밖에 단단해지지 않았고 계속해서 문질렀다. 화면의 여자의 가슴을 응시했다. 30초 후 리암은 포기하고서 티비를 끄고, 눈을 감았다. 손이 아팠다. 

18살때부터의 다양한 기억들과, 겨우 두 방 떨어진 곳에서 루이즈가 자고 있는 동안 새벽 네 시에 노엘의 방에서 벽에 세게 부딪히며 박히던 기억을 떠올려 손에 사정하기까지는 5분이 걸렸다.

오르가즘 후 담배를 피고, 잠들었다. 하얀 타일, 땀에 젖은 피부, 그리고 그의 형과 닿을 정도로 가까이 있는 꿈을 꿨다.

•••

다음날 그는 술집에서 시간을 보내며 벽을 응시하고, 목이 아파올 때까지 줄담배를 폈다.

•••

걔가 괜찮기만 한다면 난 아무 상관 안 해.

솔직히 걔가 너랑 얘기할 거 같진 않아. 그래도 상태가 괜찮은 거 같아.

…힘내, 팀. 가능한 빨리 전화줘.

그래, 리암, 그럴게.

•••

그 일주일 동안은 완전히 흐릿했고, 그 비참한 크리스탈 메스는 확실히 도움이 되지 않았다.

그리고 노엘이 돌아왔을 때, 리암은 지난 7일 동안 자신이 한 일들을 전혀 기억하지 못했다.

•••

리암은 샌프란시스코의 작은 가게에서 담배를 사려 줄을 서서 기다리는 동안 엽서걸이를 이리저리 돌렸다. 그의 시선을 특히 사로잡은 건 금문교를 뒤로 한 베이 브릿지였다. 그는 베이 브릿지라는 것도 오늘 처음 알았다. 뒷면의 설명을 멍하니 읽었다. 베이 브릿지가 더 길지만, 금문교는 더 크다. 베이 브릿지가 더 오래됐지만, 금문교가 더 유명하다.

존나 바보같은 생각이지만 그와 노엘이 떠올랐다. 그렇다면 금문교는 리암이었다. 그는 존나 아름다웠다. 더 빛났다. 그는 빨간색으로 느껴진다. 노엘은 회색으로 느껴진다.

리암은 그 엽서를 샀다. 하지만 어디에도 보내지 않았다.

•••

오스틴에 도착한 후 노엘이 다시 나타나고 리암이 다시 안정을 되찾았을 때, 리암은 몹시 갈망하고 있었다. 그 병신은 리암을 그 다음날까지 기다리게 만들었다. 아직 스튜디오엔 안 와도 된다 해 그 하루는 호텔에서 지냈다.

그리고 전화가 왔다.

“여보세요?”

“리암.”

아 씨발. 드디어 씨발. “네 방 어디야.”

“아니. 네 방 말해.”

“713.”

“알겠어.”

“지금 와.”

“으음… 글쎄.”

“노엘, 제발.” 빌어먹을 과호흡을 하고 있는 거 같았다.

“거기서 기다려. 내가 갈게. 존나 걱정하지 마. 일주일 동안 아무랑도 안 붙어먹었지?”

“바에 내려가 있을게, 그러면-”

“아니. 거기 있어. 술 마시지 마.”

“미쳤어?” 그들은 보통 맨정신에 하지 않았다. 제정신이지 않았다 - 몇 년동안이나.

“약이나 대마도 하지마. 다. 알겠어? 약속해.”

“젠장…미치겠네. 젠장, 그래, 알겠어. 너도 약속-”

“리암!”

“뭐?”

잠시동안 노엘의 숨소리를 들을 수 있었다. “… 난 돌아왔어, 그렇지?”

그랬다.

그러니 리암은 그를 믿어야 했다. 그가 떠난 날 이후로 그게 더 어려워졌더라도 말이다.

아무 말도 떠오르지 않았다. 그저 전화기에 대고 숨을 쉬었다.

노엘이 전화를 끊기 전 적막을 깼다. “금방 보자.”

‘금방’은 한 시간하고도 4분 후가 됐다. 그 동안 리암은 쥬라기 공원을 보고 있었다. 거의 대부분의 시간을 화면을 보고 비웃으며 보냈다. 씨발 누가 공룡을 되살리는 게 좋은 생각이라 생각해? 씨발것들이 이유가 있어서 멸종했겠지.

어찌 된 일인지 문의 잠금이 풀렸고 리암은 긴장했다. 하지만 누구인지는 당연히 알았다.

“씨발 어떻게-”

“프론트에서 네 방 열쇠 여분 받았어. 내가 원하면 언제든 널 확인할 수 있다는 점이 좋네.”

“이 사이코패스.”

“그래 뭐, 계속 날 세워라.”

리암이 티비를 끄고 상의를 머리 위로 열심히 벗겨내고 바지 버튼을 푸르기 시작하자, 갑자기 노엘이 그의 위로 올라타 그의 맨 어깨를 침대에 눕혔다.

“천천히 해… 밤은 길어.” 노엘이 그의 보컬을 다리 사이에 두고 일어나 앉아 자켓을 벗었고, 리암이 손을 뻗어 그의 형의 셔츠의 단추를 푸르게 뒀다. 천천히. 하지만 천천히 하는 건 어려웠다, 정말로. 어젯밤 바에서 그를 봤을 때부터 - 사실 LA에서 그가 드레싱룸으로 끌고 가 소리를 질렀을 때부터 기대감은 커지고 있었다.

“보고 싶었어, 노엘.”

“얼마나?”

“난… 난 네가 아예 떠나버렸다고 생각했어.”

“나도 그렇게 생각했었어, 우리애.”

그들은 둘 다 옷을 벗었지만 노엘은 거의 30분 동안 키스 말고는 아무것도 하지 못하게 했다. 리암은 감정들로 어지러웠다. 그리고 한 번도 누군가와 이렇게 사랑이 넘치게 섹스해 본 적이 없다 생각했다. 이런게 사랑을 하는 걸까?

리암은 모른다. 하지만 노엘도 모를 거 같으니 괜찮다. 그들은 그런 식으로 자라지 않았다. 그들은 비열하게 자라왔고, 모든 사람을 속여왔고, 저지르기 전까지도 그들이 하고 있는 것에 이름을 붙이지 못했다.

거의 모든 때와는 다르게, 그의 기타리스트는 리암이 그의 좆을 입에 가져가도 리암의 머리를 밀어넣지 않았다. 그는 팔꿈치에 몸을 뒤로 기대고 눈을 감고, 그의 남동생이 뒤로 움직이자 신음하고, 그 끝없이 흘러가는 몇 분 동안 리암이 사탕이라도 빠는 듯 부드럽게 삼키게 나뒀다. 그의 프리컴이 그 어느 때보다 달콤하게 느껴졌다.

“잘했어, 리암. 이제 됐어.”

아, 노엘은 그의 칭찬이 리암에게 어떤 영향을 미치는지 알고 있다. 그것이 어떻게 리암의 가슴을 부풀게 하고 불가능할 정도로 심장을 빠르게 뛰게 하는지. 그가 몸을 떼고 동생의 무릎 위에 타 나른하게 키스했다. 서로의 혀가 입밖에서 무심하게 미끄러졌고, 그건 씨발 아름다운 고문이었다.

“돌아와서 너도 좋아?”

노엘은 대답하지 않고 리암의 입술에서 흘러내리는 타액을 두 손가락에 묻히고, 뜨겁게 타오르며 말없이 그의 형에게 애원하고 있는 리암의 안에 집어넣었다.

“글쎄. 난 좋아.”

(그의 대답은 긍정이었다, 아무튼. 노엘은 떠났었지만 항상 돌아왔고, 아마 언젠가는 돌아오지 않을 수도 있지만- 씨발. 지금은 그럴 생각을 할 때가아니다. 지금 당장은.)

그의 형은 필요 이상으로 거칠게 손가락질 하지 않았다. 두 개보다 더 집어넣지도 않았다. 몇 주 동안 그의 것을 받지 않아 리암의 안이 아주 좁을 걸 알기 때문이었다. 노엘이 리암의 전립선을 부드럽게 어루만면서 키스했다. 리암은 오늘이 그들의 신혼 첫날밤이라도 되는 것처럼 느껴졌다.

그가 그 손가락으로 안을 헤집고 다른 손으로는 배쪽으로 서있는 붉은색을 감싸 리암을 사정시켰다. 그가 손가락에 묻은 걸 전부 삼키고 리암의 입 속으로 키스해 옮겼다. 젠장, 얼마나 이게 그리웠는지.

리암은 마치 몸이 도자기로 만들어지기라도 한 것처럼 침대에 누웠다. 머리카락이 눈 옆을 간지럽혔다. 짧은 키스가 입술과 볼, 코에까지 내려앉았다. 노엘이 이렇게 존나 로맨틱해질 수도 있다는 걸 전혀 몰랐다.

“준비됐어, 노엘, 해 줘.”

“알아, 알아.”

그들은 아주 부드럽게, 이불 아래에서, 처음으로 하기라도 하는 것처럼 했다. 리암은 그들이 처음으로 했을 때처럼 누워 무릎을 그의 형 엉덩이 양 옆에 두고 있었다. 하지만 일이분 후에는 너무 덥고 끈적끈적했다. 그래서 이번엔 이불을 치우고 부드럽게 했다. 노엘은 동생의 쇄골을 빨고 그의 목 옆부분에 이해할 수 없는 말을 속삭였다. 그리고 리암의 목젖에 키스했다. 땀에 젖은 그들의 얼굴을 함께 문지르고 신음하고 신음하고 신음했다.

리암은 눈을 감았다. 노엘이 여기 있다는 걸 알기 위해 그를 볼 필요가 없었다.

(이게 잔인한 행동이 아니길, 투어 중 호텔에서 자주 그랬던 것처럼 노엘이 그가 자는 동안 떠나질 않길 기도했다. 다음에 그를 보고서는 비웃지 않을 것이다. 그는 리암에 원한다면 언제든 소리지를 수 있다. 적어도 그게 애정이라면. 하지만 그의 조소는 리암이 버틸 수 없는 유일한 것이었다.)

노엘은 과도한 자극으로 다시 리암이 사정하게 만들었다. 리암은 입술과 혀와 이로 자국을 낸 그의 형의 따듯한 어깨에 헐떡였다. 내 거야. 내 거야. 내 거. 다른 누구도 그를 가질 수 없다. 그 사실을 확실하게 만들고 싶었다. 최선을 다했지만, 그걸론 부족했다. 

하지만 노엘이 마침내 사정하며, 리암이 거의 한 번도 직접 듣지 못한 말을 했다.

“사랑해.”

“씨발, 노엘, 씨발, 나도 사랑해, 사랑해… 언제나… 젠장…”

리암은 노엘이 그를 채우는 동안 더 꽉 움켜지고, 껴안고, 헐떡였다. 노엘은 밀어내지 않았다. 그는 리암이 연 입에 키스하고 숨을 내쉬었고, 리암은 마음과 몸의 헤아릴 수 없는 쾌락에 굴복하여 노엘이 여전히 그의 위에서 그를 채우고 있는 동안 잠들어버렸다.

•••

리암은 한밤중에 깨어났다. 자신이 울고 있다는 걸 알고 깜짝 놀랬다. 노엘이 그의 옆에 누워있는 걸 보고는 더 놀랬다. 그가 떠나지 않았다. 그의 형이 달래듯이 리암의 배를 문질렀고 약간의 흐느낌이 참아지지 않았다. 더이상 자신의 왜 슬퍼하는지 알 수 없었다. 씨발 노엘이 여기 있다. 

노엘이 손을 멈췄고 남동생의 목에 뜨거운 숨을 몰아쉬었다. “다시 자.”

“못 해.”

“노력이라도 해봐.”

“그러고 싶지 않아.”

척추에 입술이 닿아왔고 몸이 떨렸다. “넌 반쯤 계속 깨어 있었던게 틀림없어. 네 생각이 계속 날 깨어있게 했거든.”

“그럼 내 머리에서 꺼져. 이 멍청이 자식아.” 졸음으로 흐릿한 정신에서 악의 없는 말이 나왔다.

한숨 소리가 들렸다. “할 수만 있었으면 그랬겠지.”

리암은 등을 굽혀 뒤에서 안심을 주는 따듯한 몸에 더 파고들었다. 반쯤 단단해진 노엘의 것이 등뼈에 닿았다. 리암은 왜 자신의 울음소리를 들으면서 저렇게 됐는 지 알고 싶지도 않았다. 하지만 자신의 것도 단단해지는게 느껴졌다. 그들은 하나를 반으로 나눈 두 명이기 때문이다. 비참하게도. 그의 몸과 피 전부가 노엘의 것과 똑같았다.

“만져줄래?”

놀랍게도 노엘은 아무 말 없이 리암이 원하는 것을 주었다. 왼손을 내려 리암의 맨 엉덩이를 문질렀다. 그곳에 소름이 돋았다. 노엘이 프리컴이 새기 시작한 그의 좆을 거친 손가락으로 잡고, 리암이 조용히 신음하자 쉬,쉬 하며 속삭였다. 지금은 더이상 1991년이 아니고 그들이 뭘 하는지 알아챌 사람도 이곳에 없었음에도.

“벌써 단단하네… 또 내 꿈 꿨어?”

“아니. 악몽이었어.”

“오?” 그가 의도치 않은 것처럼 리암의 끝부분을 엄지로 가볍게 튕겨 리암이 엉덩이를 움찔하고 욕하게 만들었다.

“네가 날 떠났어.”

“그 얘긴 하지 말자, 응?” 그의 것이 약간 떨며 리암의 등에 프리컴을 떨어트렸다. 프리컴이 시트로 떨어졌다.

리암이 머리를 젖혀 노엘의 코와 입술이 그의 머리에 묻혔다. “그럼 박아줘. 제발.”

“또?”

“질문 좀 그만 쳐해.” 그는 여전히 졸렸고 노엘의 목소리가 문장의 끝마다 높아지는게 거슬렸다. 그의 낮고 안달나는 목소리가 듣고 싶었다.

“그래, 그래.” 그는 지난 좆같은 몇 년 동안 그랬던 것보다도 오늘밤 훨씬 더 말을 잘 들어줬다. “내 좆은 널 위해 준비돼있지, 그럼.” 노엘이 리암을 놔주고 엉덩이뼈를 쓰다듬었고, 그의 동생이 베개에 신음했다. “빨아줄게.” 

“아니, 아니, 그냥- 그냥 넣어줘. 제발.” 리암은 그가 다시 울고 있을지도 모른다 생각했지만 알 수 없었다. 귀는 막힌 거 같았다. 노엘의 숨결만이 간신히 들려왔다.

“리암.” 노엘은 거의 타이르면서 부드럽게 말했다. “난… 안 넣을거야.” 리암이 흐느끼며 그의 형을 등으로 문질러 더 단단하게 만들었다. 닿아오는 피부에 축축함이 느껴졌다. 

“그럼 나 좀 어떻게 해줘.” 날 제대로 고쳐줘. 날 제정신으로 되돌려줘. 날 완전하게 만들어줘.

“그냥- 세상에. 루브 가져올게.” 그가 일어나려 했지만, 리암이 팔을 뒤로 돌려 그를 붙잡았다.

“가지 마, 가지 마, 가지 마, 제발, 노엘, 가지 마…” 너무 두려웠다. 몸이 떨려왔다.

“우리애.”

“널 원해.”

“아니.” 노엘이 리암의 어깨를 세게 물었다. 그리고 멍에 혀를 갖다댔다. “넌 내가 필요한거야.”

노엘이 여전히 옆으로 누워 그를 열고, 이번 달 동안 했던 것보다도, 심지어 어젯밤보다도 느리게 밀어넣었다. 둘 다 한 번도 치우는 걸 신경쓰지 않았던, 어젯밤 사정한 정액만이 길을 쉽게 트게 도왔다. 리암은 노엘이 그를 이렇게 박는 걸 좋아하는 걸 알았다. 리암의 구멍에서 정액이 새며 그와 그의 것만이 유일하다고 주장하는 것을. 

원초부터. 하지만 그건 지금 당장은 충분하지 않았다. 평소보다 더 아팠지만 노엘은 멈추지 않았고, 리암은 그에게 멈추라 말리지 않았다. 그가 그러지 않았음 했다. 이런 아픔은 다른 어떤 종류의 아픔보다도 나았기 때문이다.

아무 대화도 오가지 않았다. 리암은 헐떡이며 신음했고 노엘은 동생의 창백한 어깨와 목에 더 많은 키스마크를 남겼다. 그가 리암의 마른 엉덩이를 왼손으로 쥐고 오른팔을 리암의 팔 너머로 넘겨 그의 어깨를 꽉 잡았다. 그들의 피부가 정적과 어둠의 방에서 서로에게 부딪혔다. 가끔씩 그의 형은 안에 들어왔다 멈춰, 스팟을 누르며 고동쳤고, 리암은 짠 습기를 눈과 아래에서 흘렸다.

노엘이 그의 어깨를 물고, 리암의 끝에 모인 액체를 희롱하듯 거친 손끝으로 그의 배 위 털에 문지르며 엇박으로 안쪽을 찔렀다. 그리고 이를 떼고 흐르는 피를 핥았다. 그의 피를. 그들의 피를. 평생 공유를 멈출 수 없는 것을. 리암은 길게 신음하고, 검지손가락 마디를 물어뜯었다. 경련하며 눈물을 흘리며 사정했고, 애처로움과 행복함과 씁슬함과 완전히 녹아내리는 기분을 느꼈다.

그 후 3분 동안 거의 견디기 힘들 정도로 아팠지만, 노엘이 그를 거칠게 박게 내버려뒀다. 그의 형이 빠져나오고 선단만이 리암에게 걸쳐진 채로 사정하자, 그의 맥박이 느껴졌고, 정액이 그에게로 쏟아졌다. 엉망이라고 리암은 생각했다. 그리고 머릿속에서 노엘이 딱 너같네라고 대답했다.

젠장, 아팠다. 노엘과 다시 지칠 때까지 섹스한게 기뻤으나 다시 잠들고 싶었다. 내일 절뚝거리며 걸을 기분이었기 때문이다. 아마 그럴 것이다. 노엘이 그를 사랑하는 걸 알지만, 좆도 신경쓰지도 않을 것도 알았다. 그의 동생을 아프게 한 사실을.

(가장 나쁜 점은 리암도 신경쓰지 않는다는 것이다. 그는 아프고 싶었다. 만약 이게 함께 할 수 있는 유일한 방법이라면.)

노엘이 그의 것을 빼내고 가운데 손가락으로 그의 정액이 마치 약이라도 되는듯, 고통을 가라앉히기라도 하는 것처럼 그의 구멍 주위를 문질렀다. 그렇지 않았다. 리암은 그랬으면 했다.

“그만해.” 그가 속삭였다.

“아파?”

“응.”

“그래.” 노엘이 손을 떼 리암의 배꼽을 만지고, 그의 보컬의 정액을 배 주위에 문질렀다. 꽤 만족감이 들긴 했지만 몇 시간 전에 비해 다섯 배는 몸이 불쾌했다. 그의 친형에 의해서. 그의 몸 깊숙히 노엘이 두 번 사정했고 그건 엉덩이 옆으로 흐르고 있었다. 아랫배와 옆구리가 땀과 죄악의 웅덩이에 무너져있었다. 언제부터 그들이 이렇게 타락했는가 궁금했다. 그가 가장 좋아하는 형에게 근친상간과 칠대 죄악과 신이 금지하는 모든 걸 처음으로 꿈꿨을 때부터 일 테다. 이제야 깨달았다.

“어서 자.”

리암의 몸이 이번에는 기꺼이 복종했다. 노엘은 그에게 팔을 두르고 다른 우주로 떠나며 잠에 들었다.

그는 근친상간의 꿈을 꾸지 않는다. 그와 노엘이 함께 샌프란시스코 만 깊숙한 곳에 빠져, 물이 그들의 입과 귀를 가득 채우고, 몸이 부어 부패하는 꿈을 꾼다.

그는 해저에서 그들의 모든 오물을 깨끗히 치우고 쉬는 꿈을 꾼다. 그들은 뼈밖에 남지 않고, 그 곳 아래는 아무도 그들이 누구고 무엇인지 알아볼 수 없을 정도로 어둡다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 팀 애봇은 실제로 런던-LA-샌프란시스코를 거쳐 노엘을 찾아가 설득하고 라스베가스로 데려옴
> 
> 2\. 파올로 휴잇이 오아시스 전성기 시절을 쓴 책 Getting High에서 이 노엘 탈주 사건에 대해
> 
> 팀 애봇 왈 "난 나가 밴드에게 전화를 걸었고 리암은 '걔가 괜찮기만 한다면 난 아무 것도 신경 안 써' 라 말했다."
> 
> "노엘이 내려와 곧장 다가갔다. 그건 사랑과 키스였고, 다른 누구보다도 리암은 마치, '어서와 형.' 이라고 하는 거 같았다."
> 
> 마커스 러셀 왈 "리암은 완전히 정신이 나가 있었다. 그는 앉아서 아무말 없이 벽만 바라보았다. 그는 오아시스가 함께이지 않다는 것에 대해 생각조차 하지 못한다. 그건 나에게 그들이 얼마나 가까운지 보여줬다."


	7. back teeth

크리에이션 레코드가 루머들에도 불구하고, 오아시스는 해체하지 않는다 발표했다. 노엘과 리암 갤러거는 ‘함께 시간을 보내고 시차를 극복하는 ’ 비밀 장소에 있다. 형제는 그들의 엄마 페기에게 오아시스가 해체하려 하지 않았다는 걸 알리려 전화를 했다. ‘그 애들은 집으로 전화해 두 사람 다 잘 지내고 있고 밴드는 해체하지 않는다 말했다. 어디에 있는지는 말하지 않았지만 둘다 행복해했다. 아무 문제 없는 것 같았다.’

놀랍게도, 그들은 단 둘이 떠났다. 아무도 그 둘이 어디에 갔는지 모른다. 다른 비행기에서 내린 후, 노엘과 리암은 런던에서 그들이 만나기로 한 비밀 장소로 떠났다. 우리가 취재하러 갔을 때도 함께였다. 귁시, 본헤드, 알란은 다른 목적지로 향했다… 조니 홉킨스는 말했다: ‘노엘과 리암은 같이 지냈다. 그 둘은 완전히 친한 사이다. 그 둘은 이 루머에 화가 났다. 당연히 그 둘은 친구다. 그 둘은 함께 지내며 시차를 극복하고, 대화를 나누고 있다. ’

– Melody Maker, September 1996

‘나랑 우리애는 시골집에 갔어. 우리는 화가 나 있었지. 싸우지 않았어.’

– Liam Gallagher

•••

검은 승용차가 집 밖에 섰다. 헤드라이트가 노엘의 눈을 비췄다. 드디어. 그는 한 시간 반이나 기다리고 있었다.

리암은 말 그대로 차 뒷문에서 떨어졌다. “노엘, 이게 뭐야 씨발?” 그가 노엘에게 달려들려 했지만 테리가 뒤에서 붙잡았다. “이 씨발 개새끼가-”

“오, 진정해, 밤은 길다고.”

케빈은 노엘은 그곳에 내려주고 - 노엘의 요청에 따라 - 식료품 두 봉지와 위스키 세 병도 함께 줬다. 그리고 다시 개트윅 공항으로 리암을 태우려 갔었다. 리암은 크게 놀라고 분개했다.

(후에 그는 납치되어 살해 당하는지 알았다고 말했다. 노엘은 좀 웃겼다. 리암은 안 웃겼다. )

“나 좀 냅둬, 죽여버릴 거야 씨발놈아.”

리암은 앞만 보고 차도에서 현관으로 걸어갔다. 하지만 적어도 노엘에게 달려들진 않았다.

그의 뒤에서, 테리는 다시 차에 올라탔다. 케빈은 창밖으로 노엘에게 손을 흔들었고, 그의 동생은 눈을 부릅뜨고 그에게 다가갔다.

“쟤네가 갈 때까지 기다렸다가 가까이 올래, 달링?” 노엘이 생색내는 듯이 말했다. 하지만 그럼에도 불구하고 리암이 가까이 와 조금 현기증이 났다.

“... 약이랑 맥주 한 잔이 필요해 .”

“네 잔은 어때?”

차가 떠났다. 노엘은 리암의 손을 붙잡고, 꽉 잡고 흔들며 안으로 이끌었다.

•••

그가 제안 받은 것보다 많은 맥주 네 장 이상, 약 네 줄 이상, 그리고 진을 마시고 나서야 상황은 나아졌다. 그들은 몇 시간 동안 대화를 나눴다. 평소엔 그렇게 하지 않았지만 - 리암이 아무리 원해도 - 그렇게 하지 않으면 상황은 더 나빠질 걸 노엘은 알았다. 그가 밴드를 떠나고 싶다 말을 얼마나 해도, 정말로는 원하지 않았다. 단지 리암 때문은 아니다. 오아시스는 노엘의 인생이고 그것 없이는 뭘 해야할지 몰랐다. 물론, 그는 이제 수백만이 있고, 밴드를 나가 로열티를 받으며 살 수도 있다. 하지만 그는 그러지 않았다. 그는 여전히 작곡을 하고 있고, 몸이 근질근질해 다시 스튜디오로 돌아가고 싶어할 걸 알았다.

하지난 두 사람 모두 투어의 중단이 충분한 안정을 줄 거라는데에는 동의했다. 아마 일년이 될수도, 더 걸릴 수도 있다. 난 지쳤어, 노엘이 한숨을 내셨다, 그리고 너도 지친 거 알아. 인정하자.

사랑해, 리암이 말했다. 그가 담배를 비벼끄고 노엘의 셔츠를 잡고 몇 주만에 처음으로 그에게 키스했다.

•••

“밖에서 하자.”

“미쳤구나.”

“여기선 아무도 우릴 못 봐, 노엘. 좀. 왜 안 돼?”

“밖에 존나 추워, 우리애.”

리암이 싱긋 웃었다. “내가 따듯하게 해줄 수 있어.”

“안 돼.”

노엘이 그 대신 리암을 푹신한 가죽 소파에 눕히고 바지를 벗겼다.

그가 리암을 괴롭히듯 빨아들이고, 그의 동생이 얼마나 원하든 간에 허리짓을 못하게 했다. 하지만 계속해서 그의 좆을 빨았다.

리암이 엉덩이를 들썩이며 아무 경고도 없이 노엘에 목구멍에 몸을 밀어넣으며 사정했다. 그 기타리스트가 콜록였고 리암은 신음했다. 사정액 몇 방울이 그의 형의 입에서 떨어져 그의 것 밑둥으로 흘러내렸다. “젠장, 노엘, 너 존나 예뻐 보-”

노엘이 갑자기 얼굴을 구기며 몸을 일으켜 리암의 턱을 쥐고 히죽거리는 입을 크게 벌리게 했다. 노엘이 입 안에 남아있는 그 보컬의 따듯한 정액을 뱉자 리암이 기침하고, 일어나 앉아 손등으로 입을 닦았다.

“삼켜, 이 멍청한 년아.”

리암이 삼켰다.

노엘이 얼굴을 풀고 엄지로 가볍게 리암의 입술을 문지르고, 몸을 기울여 키스했다. “잘했어.”

그는 리암을 커피 테이블 위에 눕히고, 리암이 몸이 그의 좆을 다시 받아들이기엔 아직 버거워 아주 많은 양의 루브를 사용했다. 그의 동생은 마치 창녀처럼 내내 신음하며 다리를 한껏 벌리고, 무릎을 높이 세우고, 발가락을 구부렸다.

“아, 노엘, 너무 그리웠어...”

“정말? 난 네가 네 좆같은 약혼녀랑 있고 싶어하는지 알았는데.”

“씨발 하지 마… 넌 진짜 개새끼야.” 그가 헐떡였다. 노엘은 여전히 안을 찌르고 있었다. 심지어 더 세게.

“난- 그냥… 넌- 젠장, 너 존나 조여, 우리애… 그래도 네가 누구 거인지 알아야 겠어.”

“노엘…” 그가 고개를 뒤를 젖히며 눈을 꼭 감았다.

“말해. 안 하면 좆같은 소파에서 잘 줄 알아. 진심으로.”

리암은 온몸을 부르르 떨며 신음만 했다.

“네가 누구 거인지 말해, 리암.” 노엘이 아플 정도로 세게 안으로 박아넣었다. 그리고 리암이 굴복했다.

“너, 젠장, 씨발 너!”

그가 다시 그의 배에 온통 사정했다. 노엘은 몸을 빼내고 몇 초동안 그 자신을 어루만지다, 둘의 것을 섞었다. 둘은 하나의 몸이다.

•••

노엘은 리암이 조금 크게 소리를 내며 움직이기 전까지는 그가 문에 기대어 있다는 걸 눈치채지 못했다. 리암은 아마 일부러 그랬을 것이다.

“뭐 필요해?” 리암을 머릿속에 그리기 위해 쳐다볼 필요가 없었다.

“그 새 노래야?”

“뭐, 그렇지. 아직 안 들어봤지?”

“나에 대한 노래지, 안 그래?” 노엘이 기타는 여전히 손에 쥔 채 그를 돌아봤다. 리암이 얼굴을 찌푸리고 있었다. “It's a crime'…”

아니, 모든 게 너에 대한건 아니야, 이 나르시스트야, 라고 말하고 싶었다. 하지만 그러지 않았다. 리암이 맞았기 때문이다.

(리암은 노엘의 노래 중 많은 곡이 그에 대한 거라는 걸, 언제나 그럴 거라는 걸 그의 형이 뭐라 말하든 간에 알았다.)

게다가, 그건 맞는 가사도 아니었다. “아냐, 바보야. it' no crime 이야.”

“뭐?”

“이게 가사라고. It's no crime.”

“…오.”

“리암.”

“늦었어, 노엘. 자러 가자.”

“잠깐만, 이것만 끝내고...”

리암이 성큼성큼 다가와, 손에서 기타를 뺏어 한쪽으로 치워뒀다. “안 돼.” 그가 다섯 살배기처럼 노엘의 무릎에 앉아 그의 눈을 바라보며 애원했다. 섬세하게도 아름다웠다.

(후에, 노엘은 it's a crime이 더 나은 가사라 결정한다. 하지만 앞부분에는 no를 빼지 않는다. 아마 그건 어떤 뒤틀린 바람으로 실현될 것이다.)

•••

아침이 되자, 리암은 스크램블 에그과 토스트를 만들어 노엘 앞 테이블에 놓고 자리에 앉았다. 그건 문뜩 그들이 둘만의 집에 살고 있다는 생각을 들게 했다.

밴드를 하기 전부터, 그들이 사실상 어린애였을 때 말고는 그는 리암과 함께 살지 않았다. 리암이 혀가 자신의 혀에 맞닦는 걸 느끼기 전부터. 하지만 지금은 달랐다. 지금 이곳은 달랐다. 그건 불안하고 오싹하기도 했지만… 알맞게 느껴졌다. 다시는 멕과 함께 침대를 쓰는 집으로 돌아가지 않아도 될 것처럼 - 혹은 리암이 노엘을 내버려두고 떠났던, 몇 주 전 이사 간 리암과 팻시의 집으로 돌아가지 않아도 될 것처럼.

하지만 당연히, 그건 절대 현실이 될 수 없다. 그들은 결코 이 만족감을 오래 유지할 수 없다. 평범한 세상에 사는 한엔. 절대 지금처럼 숨을 수 없었다. 그러니 아마 그는 그저 내버려 둘 것이다. 환상을 앞으로 며칠만이라도 살려둘 것이다. 그게 모두 진짜이고 영원히 지속될 것처럼 행동할 것이다. 다시는 이런 기회를 얻을 수 없다는 걸 알았다.

리암의 차가운 맨발이 노엘의 발에 스치자 노엘은 조금 움찔했다. 그의 남동생은 낮고 달콤하게 웃으며 버터가 발린 토스트를 물었다. 잠시라도 그들의 눈은 서로를 떠나지 않았고, 노엘은 2년 반 동안 가졌던 것 중 가장 큰 평온함을 느꼈다.

•••

“응, 그럴게, 엄마. 나도 사랑해. 응, 형한테도 말해줄게. 안녕.” 노엘이 전화를 끊는 그의 남동생을 바라봤다. “엄마가 너 사랑한다고 전해달래.”

“어떻게 그렇게 쉬워?” 말을 뱉자마자 반쯤 후회했다.

리암의 이마가 움찔했다. “뭐가?”

“그, 너- 우리가, 그니까… 엄마한테 어떻게 그런 식으로 거짓말 해?” 지금은 오후가 반쯤 지난 시간이었다. 엄마에게 전화하는 일은 10분 전 리암에게 주어졌었다. 노엘은 엄마의 막내아들과 침대에 누워 있을 때면 그녀와 대화할 생각만 해도 지긋지긋했다. 덧붙이자면 옷을 입지도 않았을 때.

“거짓말 아니야. 내가 엄마한테 말한 건 다 사실이야, 안 그래? 우린 여기 있고, 우린 다 괜찮고, 행복하고-”

노엘이 한숨을 쉬며 고개를 저었다. 지금은 언쟁을 할 때가 아니다. 하지만 그는 평생 이해하지 못할 것이다.

“야, 그냥 좀 쉬자. 응? 둘 다 좋은 일을 하자고.” 그가 다시 엉망인 시트 밑으로 파고들고, 리암의 손을 잡아끌어 같이 누웠다.

그 즉시, 그의 남동생의 입술이 노엘에 와 닿았고, 따듯한 숨결이 그를 떨게 했다. “네 냄새 좋다.”

“존나 나 좀 자게 냅둬.” 그가 베개로 머리를 돌렸다. “다시 할 거 아니잖아.”

“으음… 알아. 그냥 말해주는 거야.”

노엘은 단호하게 보이려는 노력에도 불구하고 웃고 말았다. 그는 리암을 가까이 붙들고, 잠에 빠져들기 시작했다.

“그래도 좀 있다 또 할 거지, 응?”

입술에 닿아오는 그의 입술이 미소짓는게 느껴졌고 그 말은 무시하기로 했다. 그들은 그 대답을 이미 알고 있다.

•••

노엘은 수염이 싫었다. 정말로. 수염의 흔적이 있을 때가 아니라 리암이 완전히 면도했을 때, 리암이 노엘의 밑으로 내려간 후 눈을 감으면, 거의, 거의 그게 여자의 입인 것처럼 생각할 수 있었기 때문이다.

그는 가끔 리암이 여자라면, 그가 여동생이라면 어떨지 궁금해했다. 그는 여전히 아주 예쁠 것이다. 여전히 그게 그가 신경쓰는 유일한 것처럼 좆을 빨 것이다. 여전히 옷과, 신발, 머리를 고르는 데에 한참이 걸릴 것이다. 아마 여전히 여자와 남자 둘 다와 섹스할 것이다. 그리고 여전히 길과 펍에서 성인 남자가 쳐다볼 것이고, 노엘은 여전히 주먹을 움켜지고, 감히 그의 것을 갈망하는 그 남자의 이를 나가게 할 준비를 할 것이다.

대부분의 여자들은 리암처럼 행동하지 않는다. 아니면 세상 모든 사람들이 그렇게 행동하지 마라 말한다. 하지만 그의 동생의 안에서 타오르는 불꽃을 막을 수 있는 건 아무 것도 없을 것이고, 반대인 세상에서도 그럴 것이다.

(리암이 여자라면 더 나았을 것이다. 노엘이 빌어먹을 퀴어가 되지 않으려 노력하느라 에너지를 쏟을 필요가 없을테니.)

하지만 콘돔을 써야 할테니 아마 지금 이대로가 더 나을 지도 모른다.

•••

리암은 오후 늦게 샤워를 하고 나와 아랫층으로 내려와 양손을 주먹 진 채 내밀어 노엘을 놀래켰다.

“하나 골라.”

노엘이 잡지를 보다 고개를 들었다. “이게 뭔데?”

“빨리, 하나 골라.”

리암이 참을성 없이 사실상 진동하고 있을 때 노엘은 깊이 고민하는 척했다. “으음… 뭘 고를까…”

“노엘.”

“아, 알겠어. 어…이거.” 그가 리암의 왼손을 툭 쳤다.

리암이 주먹을 열어 작은 왕관이 그려진 작은 노란색 알약을 보였다. 그가 노엘의 손을 열어 손바닥에 그걸 떨어트렸다. 그리고 다른 주먹도 열어 작은 별이 그려진 흰색 알약도 드러냈다.

“이건 씨발 어디서 났어?” 노엘이 그의 남동생을 보고 참지 못하고 미소 지었다. 리암의 머리는 젖어 반짝였고, 어릴 적 노엘에게 항상 돌이나 꽃이나 병뚜껑 같은 작은 선물을 주던 모습 그대로 웃었다.

“뉴욕에서.”

“그래…뭐. 아직 오후 3시야 우리애. 나중에 하면 안 돼?”

리암이 단호히 고개를 저었다. “안 돼.” 그가 혀를 내밀어 끝에 알약을 두고 입을 다물어 씹었다.

(그는 그걸 노엘에게서 배웠다. 처음으로 할 땐 그냥 삼켜버렸었다. 노엘이 씹으면 더 세게 빨리 효과가 온다 말해줬고 이제 그는 그렇게만 했다.)

오, 뭐. 노엘이 속으로 한숨을 내셨다. 혼자 하게 놔두면 날 미치게 만들겠지. 그러니 노엘은 그의 알약도 머금었다.

효과는 금방 퍼졌다. 씹은 가치가 있었다. 리암은 눈을 반짝이며 몸을 숙여 노엘이 두 손을 잡고, 머리를 형의 귓가로 가져갔다.

“윗층으로 가자.” 그가 속삭였다.

노엘은 몸을 일으켜 시원한 나무로 된 계단을 올랐다. 리암의 뒤를 따라갈 동안 두 사람의 손은 여전히 둘을 잇고 있었다.

오후의 햇빛이 침실의 흰색 커튼 사이로 들어왔다. 그들의 침실이라고 노엘은 생각했다. 침대는 정돈되지 않은 채, 옷 몇 벌이 바닥에 널브러져 있었다. 그의 남동생이 돌아서 느슨하게 그의 얼굴을 잡고 거의 수줍게 그를 쳐다보는 가운데, 노엘은 정말 이곳이 집처럼 느껴졌다.

“노엘.” 리암이 형의 광대를 엄지로 문지르며 숨을 내쉬었다. “젠장, 사랑해.” 노엘이 손가락이 그 어느 날보다도 더 부드러운 깨끗하고 약간 축축한 리암의 머리칼 사이를 만지자, 리암이 키스하려 몸을 구부렸다. “사랑해.”

그리고 저도 모르게 노엘은 리암의 입술에 대고 망설이지도 않고 “나도 씨발 사랑해”라고 중얼거렸다. 그는 그의 보컬의 볼에 입 맞추고 귓바퀴를 핥으며 부드러운 머리칼의 향기를 들이마셨다. “널 씨발 엄청나게 사랑해.” 리암이 헐떡이며 노엘의 입술이 피부를 간지럽히는 감촉에 조용히 웃었다. 그리고 그건 그의 형이 그 말을 한 걸 기쁘게 만들었다. 보통은 그 말을 제대로 입 밖으로 내뱉을 수 없었다. 항상 하고 싶었지만 거의 내뱉지 않았다. 하지만 그건 진심이었다. 언제나 빌어먹을 진심이었다. 심지어 그를 증오할 때조차도 그를 사랑했다.

하지만 지금 이곳에 증오는 없다. 오직 햇빛과 불빛과 여과 없는 사랑만이 있을 뿐이다.

“리암.” 노엘이 말했다. “리암.” 어깨 위를 덮은 옷에 손를 넣어 그의 맨팔 아래로 내리며. “너한테 줄 게 있어.”

“뭔데?”

“놔 봐- 젠장, 가지고 오게…” 리암에게서 떨어질 수가 없어 질질 끌고 가 캐리어를 뒤적였다. 리암이 놔줘야 찾을 수 있지만, 리암은 한 팔에 매달려 노엘이 돌아볼 때까지 얼굴을 노엘의 어깨에 문질렀다.

“뭔데, 노엘리? 말해줘, 말해줘, 뭔데-”

“쉬이.” 그 기타리스트가 다른 한 손으로 그걸 등 뒤로 들고, 리암의 무릎이 침대 끝에 닿을 때까지 뒤로 걸어갔다. 노엘은 그를 앉혔다. “진짜 무섭긴한데, 우리애, 진짜 물어보기 무서운데, 젠장-, 그냥- ” 그가 숨을 크게 쉬고 등 뒤의 검정 비닐 봉지를 내밀었다. “그냥 화장실로 가서… 이걸 입어줘. 날 위해. 응?”

리암이 봉지을 받고 이맛살을 찌푸렸다. 안에 뭐가 있는지 짐작한 듯 눈을 크게 뜨고 형을 노려봤다. “…뭐야?”

“난-” 노엘이 바로 긴장했다. “젠장, 난 그냥-”

실수했다. 젠장.

“그니까- 너, 너… 넌 내가…”

“잠깐, 리암- 씨발 그러지 말았어야-, 젠장, 다시 줘. ” 그가 봉지를 잡으려 했지만 리암이 손이 안 닿게 가져가버렸다. 하지만 그는 여전히 심란해보였다.

“넌 내가 빌어먹을 여자애라고 생각하는구나.”

노엘이 한숨을 쉬고 눈을 내리깔았다. “내가 씨발 그렇게 생각 안 하는 거 알잖아.”

“그럼 씨발 도대체 왜 이걸 입었으면 하는데? ”

“씨발 집어치워! 내놔, 다시는 얘기 안 꺼낼게, 어?” 갑자기 엄청난 불안감이 들었고 혼자 침대에 웅크리고 있고 싶었다. 이제 다 망쳤다는 생각이 났다.

하지만, 리암이 그의 형의 눈을 똑바로 보려 노엘의 머리를 두 손으로 잡았다. “미안해, 노엘, 내 말은… 젠장, 내가 진짜로 이걸 입길 원해?”

그 기타리스트는 여전히 잔뜩 긴장한 채 한 마디도 못 하고 있었지만 리암은 미소 지었다.

“그렇잖아.”

“리암…”

“난- 난 그냥 널 기쁘게 해주고 싶어.” 그가 그 말을 내뱉었고 노엘에게 한 방 먹이는 것과 같았다.

“아니- 젠장- 아니야, 하지마- ”

“내가 널 사랑하는 거 알잖아. 이게 네가 원하는 거라면…” 그가 침을 꿀꺽 삼키며 봉지 안으로 손을 넣어 손가락 끝으로 내용물을 잡았다. 여전히 쳐다보지는 않은 채로. 그리고 미소 짓고, 몸을 숙여 노엘의 귀에 속삭였다. “이게 우리 피부에 닿는게 얼마나 죽여줄지 생각해 봐, 응?”

“세상에, 리암… 장난치지 마. 네가- 입든 안 입든. 입을 거야, 말 거야?”

“그래, 입을게… 젠장, 노엘.” 그가 활짝 웃었고 노엘의 심장이 쿵쾅거렸다. “나 좀 일으켜 줄래?”

리암이 삐뚤어진 웃음을 짓고 뒷걸음쳐 화장실로 가며, 속삭였다. “널 미쳐버리게 만들게 기대되네. ”

리암이 문을 닫자마자, 노엘은 이를 악물었다. 빠르게 서는 감각과, 잠깐의 불안감과, 왔다갔다하는 기분 때문에. 그리고 무엇보다도 기대감 때문에 거친 데님바지에 손을 문지르며 중심에 손을 대지 않으려 노력했다. 리암이 동의한 걸 생각하자 차츰 두려움을 잠재울 수 있게 됐다. 리암은 변태 소악마 새끼야. 그 개자식이 좋아할 걸 알았어. 문이 다시 열리면 보게 될 광경이 머릿속을 날아다녔다. 상상보다도 훨씬 더 좋을 걸 알았다.

리암이 화장실에 들어간지 일 년은 된 느낌이었고, 너무 조용해 참기 어려웠다. 노엘은 벽장에서 낡은 라디오를 발견하고는 몇 분동안 안테나를 맞추려 노력했고, 마침내 닐 영의 노래가 나오는 채널에 맞춰졌다. 노엘은 침대에 드러누워 음악이 귓속으로 흘러들어와 머리 속을 휘감는 동안 손가락으로 아이보리색 시트를 문질렀다. 아무 생각도 들지 않았고, 문으로 분리되어 몇 미터 밖에 떨어져 있음에도 어찌된 일인지 리암의 본질인 희미한 웅얼거림만이 들려왔다.

삐걱거림과 잠금장치가 풀리는 찰칵 소리가 들릴 때까지 얼마나 걸렸는지 말할 수도 없었다.

“리암, 입는다며.” 그가 한 일이라곤 면도밖에 없어 보였다. “그럴 거면 왜 그렇게 오래 있-”

리암이 침대로 살금살금 다가와 눈을 한번도 피하지 않고 셔츠를 머리 위로 벗었고, 노엘은 말을 잃었다. 그리고 이미 반쯤 서있긴 했지만, 씨발, 눈앞의 광경에 완전히 매료되어 이젠 젠장할 프리컴이 브리프 안에서 새고 있었다.

그건 리암과 미치도록 완벽하게 어울렸고, 색도 리암의 호화로운 휴가에서 그을려진 피부와 어울렸다. 세상에. 그가 옳았다. 상상보다도 더 나았다. 훨씬 더 좋았고, 입을 다물수가 없었다. 숨을 쉬지도 않고 있던 거 같다.

저번 주 공연 전 남는 시간 동안 다른 밴드 멤버들(물론 St. John’s Wood(*런던)에서 빈둥거리고 있는 리암은 제외하고)이 이리저리 돌아다니는 동안, 버지니아의 브리스토우라는 마을의 이름도 기억 안 나는 어떤 거리의 싸구려 가게에서 노엘은 얇은 파란색 란제리를 발견했다. 노엘은 얼굴을 숨겼지만, 아무도 그를 알아보지 못했다. 오후 한 시 아주 작은 마을의 섹스숍에 오아시스의 팬이 있을 거 같지도 않았다. 게다가 그를 알아본다해도, 여자친구를 위해 뭘 사고 있는 거라 생각할 것이다.

처음 의도는 이런게 아니었다. 그는 그 때 떠나있던 리암에게 화가 나 있었다. 리암이 원하지 않아도 화풀이로 입힐 생각이었다. 리암에게 굴욕감을 주려고.

계산을 할 때, 카운터의 남자가 진심으로 미소를 짓고 있었다. “좋은 선택이네요. 그녀가 정말 좋아할 거에요.” 노엘은 조용히 끄덕이고 가능한 즐거워 보이는 표정을 짓고, 빠르게 가게를 나와 봉투를 투어버스의 그의 물건들과 함께 치워놨다. 

지금 상황은 처음 의도와는 완전히 달랐지만 - 더 나았다. 그들은 빌어먹을 마약에 취해, 그들 소유의 집에 단둘이 쳐박혀 있었고, 리암은 아주 기쁘게 그걸 입었고, 노엘은 그를 혼내지 않을 것이다, 젠장, 전혀. 노엘은 그를 존나게 찬미할 것이다.

그 속옷 세트는 59.99달러였다. 1센트까지의 가치를 했다.

리암은 노엘의 무릎 위에 편하게 자리잡고, 노엘이 그 광경을 눈에 담는 동안 매혹적으로 웃었다. 이 작은 브라렛은 하늘색 나일론으로 만들어져 안이 거의 다 비쳤고, 가슴의 브이자로 난 가장자리에는 물결이 져있었다. 천이 얇은 끈과 만나는 곳에는 나비 모양 리본이 달려있었고, 간신히 가리고 있는 천 아래로 동생의 유두가 보였다. 그리고 이런 미친 - 리암은 - 젠장, 얼굴만 면도한 게 아니라 가슴도 한 상태였다.

“오, 리암.” 노엘이 리암의 뒷목을 움켜지고 피부에 원을 그리며 끌어당기고, 이마를 맞대 문지른 후, 리암의 입 속으로 신음하며 축축하고 질척하게 키스했다. “젠장, 너- 미친-”

그 보컬이 키득거리며 속삭였다. “나 괜찮아보여?”

“우리애…” 노엘이 뒤로 몸을 뺐다가 손을 리암의 마른 허리로 내렸다. “넌 존나 환상적이야.” 노엘이 손을 다시 올려 리암의 가슴 중앙을 쓸어내리며, 미치도록 부드러운 살갗에 숨을 들이마셨다. 그리고, 미소를 띠고, 양손의 엄지로 리암의 유두를 천 위로 문질렀다.

“씨발, 좋아, 노엘.” 리암이 엉덩이를 흔들고 고개를 약간 꺾으며 흐느꼈다.

“그래… 세상에, 리암.” 노엘의 엄지 밑 리암의 유두가 단단해졌다. 노엘은 리암이 여자처럼 진짜로 가슴이 있기라도 한 양 브라 밑으로 손을 비집어 넣어 움켜쥐었다. “네가 좋아해서 나도 좋아.”

“피부에 닿는 느낌 존나 좋아… 너도 좋아?”

“미친.” 노엘이 웃었다. “당연한 거 아냐?” 노엘이 아래를 조금 위쪽으로 움직여 증명했다. 빠르게 단단해진 그의 중심이 리암의 헐렁한 반바지 위를 눌렀다.

노엘은 그 반바지 밑에 뭐가 있는지 정확히 알고 있었다. 곧 처음으로 그걸 보는 순간이 오게 될 것을 알았다.

“그것 좀 벗어줄래, 달링.” 노엘이 리암에게 나른하게 키스하며 천천히 단추와 지퍼를 풀었다. 감각과 맛과 입에 울려퍼지는 남동생의 신음소리에 흥분이 넘쳐흘렀다. 이제 라디오에선 롤링 스톤즈의 노래가 나왔다. 노엘이 손으로 남동생의 엉덩이를 위로 향하게 한 후, 리암이 끊긴 키스에 징징거려도 일어나게 하고 그의 반바지를 잡아내렸다. 그는 뒤로 물러서고, 표정은 놀리는 것처럼 굴었지만 부끄러워하며 노엘에게 모든걸 맡겼다.

노엘은 자신이 죽어 천국에 와있는 거 같았다.

“나-난… 씨발…” 말이 제대로 된 형체를 이루지 못하고 입에서 나왔다. 지금 사고 회로가 멈추지만 않았어도 일어나 리암의 몸에 달라붙어 한데 엮일 것이었다.

그의 상반신은 이미 너무 예뻤지만, 이제 전신을, 속옷 세트를 전부 보고서는 숨이 막힌 신음을 내지 않을 수가 없었다. 

그 팬티는 브래지어와 같은 색과 같은 천으로 되어 같은 주름이 리암의 허벅지와 만나는 곳에 나있었고, 작고 하얀 나비 모양 리본이 허리 부분 가운데에 달려있었다. 리암의 것도 역시 단단해져 팬티 - 리암의 팬티 - 안에 갖혀 왼쪽으로 튀어나와 약간 선단이 보였고, 전체는 하늘색으로 물들어보였다.

노엘은 평생 이 이상 흥분한 적이 없다 맹세할 수 있었다. 시야의 리암은 미칠 듯한 자극을 주었다.

참을 수 없어 필사적으로 손을 뻗어 리암을 다시 무릎으로 불렀다. “이리 와.” 보통이라면 노엘은 그 단어를 으르렁거리며 말했겠지만, 그의 사고 회로에 흐르는 어떤 화학 물질이 그걸 불가능하게 만들어 대신 부드럽고 다정하게 말하게 했다. “제발, 리암, 젠장.”

그 보컬은 즉시 그 말을 따랐다. 거의 노엘에게 달려들어 노엘을 침대에 눕히고 미친듯이 바지의 단추를 푸른 후, 상의를 벗기려 씨름했다. “네가 필요해, 제발, 노엘.” 그가 큰소리로 말했다. “너가 미치도록 필요해.” 그가 약간 몸을 일으켜 노엘의 엉덩이 양옆에 무릎을 두고 형의 바지와 팬피를 내리고 다시 그에게 걸터앉았다.

노엘의 입은 그를 평범하게 부르는 말을 내뱉고 있었지만, 제대로 된 형태가 아니었고, 자신의 말이 들리지도 않았다. 음악이 희미하게 들려왔지만, 시야와 소리와 미각과 냄새 그리고 무엇보다도 리암 그 자체가 모든 걸 뛰어넘었고, 다시 흥분의 범람이 그를 후려쳤다. 리암은 농도 백 퍼센트의 엑스타시와도 같았다.

그는 마치 포르노 배우처럼 앞뒤로 허리를 돌리며 간신히 가려진 엉덩이로 그의 형의 성기를 눌렀다. 그리고 갑자기 노엘의 위에 엎드려 그들의 성기가 닿게 해 움직여 그의 팬티가 완전히 그들의 흥분으로 끈적끈적해졌다.

충분했다. 노엘은 더이상 기다릴 수 없었다. 

그는 애석하게도 리암의 어깨에 올려뒀던 팔을 뻗어 왼쪽 테이블에 있는 루브를 더듬었다. 다행히도 손에 닿는 거리에 있었고, 손에 닿자마자 리암의 엉덩이를 단단히 잡고, 리암이 무릎과 손으로 엎드리게 하고, 엄지로 동생의 아랫등을 위아래로 쓰다듬으며 허리를 움켜쥐었다. 엄지로 하늘색 천 아래의 리암의 구멍을 문질렀다. 리암의 주름진 곳을 느끼는 동안 리암이 웅얼거리며 엉덩이를 손길이 닿는 곳으로 더 움직이자 한숨을 참을 수 없었다. 이제 시간이 됐다.

“리암. 자기야... 씨발, 날 위해 그 팬티 좀 옆으로 당겨줘.”

리암이 부드럽게 신음하며 말대꾸 없이 시키는 대로 따랐다. 왼팔을 구부려 몸을 지탱해 일어나, 오른팔은 뒤로 돌려 천을 옆으로 당겨 고정했다. 노엘은 그 광경을 보고 숨을 가쁘게 내셨다. 속이 뒤집어지는 거 같았다. 그는 손을 내려 리암의 손가락을 움직여 혼자서 약간 벌리도록 했다.

“이거 진짜… 존나 예뻐.” 어젯밤의 여파로 아직 약간 풀려있는 리암의 구멍이 보였다. 노엘은 그가 얼마나 열망하고 있았는지 느낄 수 있었다.

“노엘, 빨리.”

“착하게 굴어야지, 잠깐만 잡고 있어봐.” 그가 손을 더듬어 루브의 뚜껑을 열고 손에 부으려 하다가 생각을 바꿨다. 손에 붓는 대신, 그는 루브를 리암의 몸 위로 들고, 리암의 틈에 맑은 타액을 떨어트렸다. 다른 손으로는 타액이 흐르지 않게 막았다. 리암은 그 감각에 놀라 아! 소리를 내며 등을 띄우고 엉덩이를 위로 들고 노엘에게 더 가까이 몸을 붙였다.

“미친, 완벽해. 그대로 있어.” 왼손을 충분하게 매끄럽게 적신 후, 노엘은 리암의 손을 치워 자신이 천을 붙잡아 리암이 오른손을 침대에 편히 놓을 수 있게 했다. 그리고 세 손가락을 한 번에 안으로 집어넣었다.

“노엘, 씨이이이발.” 리암이 거칠고 낮게 신음하듯 내뱉었다. 젖은 구멍이 침입자를 꽉 움켜지고 있었다. 노엘은 오른손 엄지손가락을 팬티 밑으로 파고 들어 그를 더 벌리고, 리암을 더 끌어당겨 손가락을 깊숙이 밀어넣어 리암의 스팟을 눌렀다. 리암이 신음했다. 그 광경은 너무 야해 노엘을 어지럽게 만들었다. 그의 남동생, 그의 빌어먹을 밴드의 개같은 보컬, 그의 가장 친한 친구, 가장 지독한 라이벌. 최고의 꿈이자 최악의 악몽이 그의 손가락에 몸을 넓게 벌리고 있었고, 그를 위해 빌어먹게 아슬아슬한 란제리를 입고 있었다. 오직 그를 위해. 

“내가 더 기다릴 수 있다고 생각하지 마, 내 천사… 빌어먹을 네 안에 들어가야겠어.”

“응, 씨발 해버려, 젠장…”

노엘은 손가락을 빼며 리암의 그곳이 다시 닫히는 걸 감상했다. 그리고 오른손으로 그를 붙잡고, 프리컴이 떨어지고 있는 자신의 것을 잡아 천천히 안으로 밀어넣었다.

머리가 빙빙 돌았다. 리암의 몸은 존나 기분 좋았다. 너무 따듯했다. 한번에 받고 싶어서 손가락이 경련하는 게 보임에도 인내심 있게 기다리는 리암의 몸은 여전히 완벽하게 휘어있었다. 

“됐다.” 노엘이 완전히 안에 집어 넣고 숨을 내쉬었다. “씨발, 리암… 기분 어때.” 노엘이 그의 전립선에 맥박치자 리암은 머리를 노엘의 어깨에 떨어트리고 신음했다.

“아, 노엘… 완벽해… 좋아.”

“어떻게 하길 원해?”

“아무- 아무거나, 제발, 다-”

노엘이 몸을 숙여 리암의 어깨에 키스하고 머리를 쓰다듬은 다음 귀에 속삭였다. “알아, 알아…그래도 말해줘. 지금 당장 뭐가 필요한지, 너에 대한 거 모두 당장- ”

리암이 불평하는 것처럼 빠르게 외쳤다. “노엘사랑해.” 그리고 얼굴을 돌려 입술을 부딪혔다. “박아줘. 세게. 다정하게 굴지마… 나- 나한테 상냥한 말 하지 마.” 그가 노엘의 입술을 핥아 약에서 나오는 감각을 더 불태웠다. “빨리, 기분 좋게 해줘… 날 너의- 씨발, 날 네 인연으로 만들어줘, 노엘.”

필사적인 키스에서 떨어져 노엘은 더 효율적으로 그의 동생을 잡아 정말로 허릿짓을 시작하기 시작했다. 하지만 여전히 상체를 가까이 한 채, 코끝을 움직여 부드러운 피부가 브라끈에 맞닿는 곳에 키스했다. 그의 몸에 있는 점을 핥으려 무턱대고 리암의 어깨 뒤까지 혀를 끌기도 하고, 그의 쇄골 위에 있는 점을 핥기도 했다.

(누군간 그걸 주근깨로 볼 수도 있다. 노엘은 아름다운 점이라 생각했다. 리암이라는 아름다움의 캔버스 위의 작은 점들.)

“더 세게, 제발, 기분 좋아… 더 세게 박아줘…”

그리고 노엘은 그걸 거부할 수 없었다. 그는 두 손을 리암의 엉덩이에 얹고, 엄지 손가락에 딱 맞는 크기인 아랫등 위에 옴폭 들어간 부분에 원을 그렸다. 그리고 할 수 있는 한 세게 계속해서 힘껏 밀어넣고 빼며 그들의 몸이 흔들리게 했다. 리암이 목소리가 허스키해질 때까지 신음하며 헐떡이고 시트를 부여잡았다.

“그래, 좋아? 마음에 들어?”

“응, 존나 좋아, 멈추지 마…”

매 허릿짓마다 노엘의 것이 구겨진 팬티에 스쳤다. 그건 사정감을 불러오는 추가적인 감각이었지만, 벌써 가는 건 자존심이 상했다. 노엘은 여전히 반쯤은 리암에 안에 두고, 엉덩이의 거친 움직임을 억지로 멈췄다.

“씨발, 뭐하는 거야? 멈추지 말라고 했잖아.” 리암이 높은 목소리로 징징거리며 그의 형을 돌아보는 건 너무나도 귀여워 보였다.

“쉿, 애처럼 굴지마… 혼자서 움직여 봐.”

리암이 팔뚝으로 눈가를 가렸다. “노에엘…”

“빨리, 내 사랑. 혼자서 내 좆에 박혀봐.” 노엘이 간신히 말을 꺼냈다. 자극이 그를 질식시키고 뇌로 가는 산소를 차단했다. 절정이 가까워지는게 틀림없었다.

노엘이 손아귀를 조금 풀고, 여전히 리암의 팬티 위 완벽하게 옴폭 파인 곳을 문지르며, 그의 동생이 천천히 등을 뒤로 밀다 다시 안으로 밀며 노엘의 좆을 가능한 안에 집어넣으려고 애쓰는 걸 느꼈다.

“아, 자기야, 잘하고 있어.” 노엘이 숨을 내뱉었다. “계속 해.”

그 보컬은 일단 박자를 타기 시작하자 열정적으로 그를 받아들인다. 노엘은 그의 엉덩이 곡선에서 시선을 아래로 떨어트려 그를 더 넓게 벌렸고, 리암이 헐떡이게 했다.

그 광경에 탐욕스럽게 감탄하며 자신이 세상에서 가장 운 좋은 새끼라 노엘은 생각했다. 그의 형을 위해 벌려져 있는 리암의 조이는 구멍을 보기만 해도 침이 고였고 지금보다도 더 딱딱해지게 만들었다. 그건 그를 뜨겁고 축축하게 쥐고 있었고, 리암이 움직일 때마다 밀려나갔다. 노엘은 그 때마다 엄지로 그 테두리를 문지르고 혼잣말했다. “미친, 우리애. 이 작은 구멍 좀 봐. 날 존나 완벽하게 받아들이고 있어.”

“노엘, 씨발. 기분 너무 좋아.”

“나도 알아, 내 천사… 미친, 네가 나 때문에 벌어져 있는 거 존나 좋아.”

리암이 계속해서 더 원하고, 필요로 하며 신음하고, 격하게 엉덩이를 움직였다. 노엘은 손을 아래로 내려 리암의 배를 누르고 속도를 늦췄다.

“야, 야, 천천히 해. 서두를 필요 없어.”

“널 느끼고 싶어, 네 전부를…”

노엘이 침을 삼켰다. 갑자기 뇌리에 스치는 생각에 거의 군침이 흘렀다. 그걸 말하는 건, 그걸 말해서 리암이 그를 역겹게 생각하는 건 거의 두렵기까지 했다. 하지만 지금 말하지 않으면 다신 기회가 없을 걸 확신했다. 그 란제리를 보고 노엘은 에라 모르겠다는 심정으로 그 말을 했다.

“젠장, 리암… 널 존나 임신시키고 싶어.”

그의 동생이 다시 가능한 세게 엉덩이를 뒤로 빼며 흐느꼈다. 그건 노엘이 말을 계속해, 모든 걸 꺼내, 마치 모두 현실이 될 수 있을 것처럼 그의 판타지를 쏟아낼 수 있을 만큼의 충분한 대답이었다.

“널 가득 채우고 싶어, 내 정액으로 잔뜩 채우고 싶어…”

“제발…”

“너도 원해? 임신시켜줘? ”

리암이 한숨을 쉬고 두 팔을 치워 고개를 돌려 얼굴을 부끄럽다는 듯이 시트에 숨기고 조용히 중얼거렸다. “노엘?”

“왜 그래?” 노엘이 리암의 배에 손을 얹어 그가 움직이지 못하게 붙들었다. 노엘은 자기가 잘못을 저지른 건가 두려워했다.

“내가- 내가 만약… 그걸 좋아하면 나쁜 거야?”

노엘은 인정해야 했다. 때때로 그는 리암이 얼마나 귀엽고 연약한지 잊어버린다. 그의 남동생은 너무 많은 시간을 자랑하고 소리치고 싸움을 시작하고 그루피들과 어울리는 데 쓰기 때문에 리암이 얼마나 다정할 수 있는지, 얼마나 가여운지 잊어버리기 쉬웠다. 얼마나 애정을 갈망하는지, 얼마나 어리고 경험이 없고 불안정한지.

“아니, 아니, 우리애. 당연히 나쁘지 않지… 당연히. 하지만 네가 원하지 않는다면, 멈춰도-”

“아냐,” 리암이 속삭였다. “아니야, 나도 하고 싶어, 왜 그런진 모르겠어 노엘, 그래도 제발, 젠장, 씨발- 계속해. 사랑해, 날 채워줘…”

“리암… 내가 하고 싶어해서 하지는 마.”

(리암이 아무리 원한다고, 단 둘이 있을 때 하는 거라면 모든 원한다고 말해도, 노엘의 일부분은 언제나 그가 리암을 몰아붙이는 방식에 대해 걱정했다. 그를 오염시키는 것을. 다시는 고쳐지지 않을 방식으로 - 그가 자신 스스로를 망쳐버린 것처럼 - 리암을 망쳐버리는 걸.)

리암은 다시 조금은 자신감을 되찾은 것처럼 보였다. 그가 고개를 약간 들고 말했다. “아, 아냐, 나도 원해.” 그가 다시 목소리를 약간 누그려뜨렸다. “하지만 네가 해줘야 할 게 있어…”

뭐든지. 노엘은 생각했다. “뭘 원해?”

“나랑 먼저 결혼 안 해주면 네 아기는 가지지 않을 거야.” 그가 숨을 헐떡이며 고개를 돌려 눈을 마주쳤다. “그것도 불법 아냐?” 두 개의 푸른 크리스탈 빛이 반짝였고, 입은 보통이라면 노엘이 화가 나 때릴 정도로 히죽이고 있었다. 하지만 이번에는 아니었다.

“리암…”

“자… 나랑 결혼할래, 노엘?”

노엘은 망설임에 죄책감을 느끼고, 다시 정신을 차리려 노력했다. 리암이 자신이 원하는게 뭐인지 알고, 빌어먹을 자신을 위해 생각할 수 있을만큼 나이가 들었고 - 그 이상으로 요구할 만큼 영리하다는 걸 받아들여야 했다.

하지만 여전히 그것에 대해 생각을 깊게 하긴 힘들었다.

“그게 이제 합법이라도 됐어?”

“미친 놈아, 여기서 불법 같은 건 없어.” 이 집에서는. 그들의 집에서든. 이곳은 다른 세상이었다.

그는 이유를 원했다. 왜인지는 모르겠지만. 아마 약이 과한 거일수도. 리암, 넌 이미 약혼했어, 기억 안 나? 넌 씨발 내거라고 맹세해놓고선 그 년에게 반지를 끼워줬어라고 말하고 싶었다. 하지만 노엘은 말하지 않았다. 기다렸다. 숨을 내쉬었다. 또다시 엑스타시의 효과가 그를 덮쳐왔고, 그는 앞으로 숙여 리암의 기다리고 있는 입술에 가볍게 입 맞췄다. 

“그래. 우린 결혼한 거야.”

리암이 환하게 웃었다. “우린 성을 바꿀 필요도 없어!”

노엘이 자기도 모르게 웃었다. “미친. 그게 할 말이야?”

“그럼 이제부터, 우린 씨발 신혼여행 중인거야. 계속 사랑을 나눌 거야 말 거야?”

“그래.” 노엘이 중얼거렸다. “하지만 이렇게는 안 돼. 내 아내를 손이랑 무릎으로 엎드려 있게 하고 박을 순 없지. ”

리암의 몸을 돌리자, 짜증이 가득한 얼굴과 마주했다. “남편이야. 난 네 망할 아내가 아니야.”

그가 맞다. 그는 노엘의 아내가 아니었다. 그의 튀어나온 목젖, 목소리의 음정, 큰 발 사이즈, 그의 예쁜 팬티 속으로 숨겨진 검은 털의 흔적을 노엘은 잊지 못할 것이다. 아직 손가락 하나로도 건드리지 않아 아플 정도로 단단해진 그의 좆은 말할 것도 없다.

“그래,” 노엘이 다시 숨을 내쉬고, 크게 말을 내뱉을 순 없지만, 리암이 자신도 동의한다는 걸 느끼길 바라며 말했다. “알아.”

“좋아.” 그가 빙긋 웃었다. “내가 올라탈래.”

리암이 일어나 노엘을 뒤로 밀어 베개를 뒤에 두고 헤드보드에 기대 앉게 했다. 그리고 무릎에 올라탔다. 부드럽게 그에게 키스하며 손가락으로 그의 머리를 헤집고 오직 하나의 얇은 천만 사이에 두고 그들의 하체를 문질렀다.

“결혼 기념일 축하해.” 리암이 그의 입에 대고 속삭였다.

“바보야.” 노엘이 말했다. “오늘은 기념일이 아니지, 아직-”

그가 아랫입술을 거칠게 깨물고 쉿 소리를 냈다. “닥쳐.” 리암이 손을 아래로 뻗어 팬티를 옆으로 당기고 그의 형의 성기 위로 내려앉으며 한 번에 다 받아들였다.

이젠 라디오에선 보위의 찢어진 드레스와 엉망인 얼굴에 대한 노래가 나오고 있었고 노엘은 웃었다.

“왜 웃어?”

“아무 것도… 젠장, 우리애. 넌 진짜- 미치겠다, 네가 얼마나 아름다운지 알아?” 노엘이 리암의 몸에 손을 미끄러트려 그의 가슴을 잡고 천 위로 유두가 단단해질 때까지 쥐었다. 리암은 쾌감에 몸을 뒤로 기울였다. “진짜 미치도록 아름다워. 존나 완벽해. ”

“흐으응, 노엘…” 리암이 손을 내려 자신의 배를 문질렀다. “빨리, 채워줘.” 그가 숨을 헐떡이며 최대한 빠르게 엉덩이를 위아래로 움직였다.

노엘은 곧 사정할 걸 확신했지만, 아직이다. 그는 리암의 브라 오른부분을 끌어내리고 작고 딱딱한 유두를 핥다가 입에 담아 그곳 뿐만이아니라 주위 피부까지 여태까지보다 가장 강하게 빨아들였다.

“아!” 리암이 충격에 빠져 신음하고 본능적으로 가슴을 앞으로 내밀어 노엘의 입 안으로 더 파고들었다.

30초쯤 지나자 노엘은 여전히 간헐적으로 키스하고 핥으며 말을 하기 위에 몸을 뗐다. “음… 네 유두가 예쁘게 부은게 보고 싶어.” 리암이 낑낑거리며 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다. “혼자서 손 움직여봐.” 그 기타리스트는 왼가슴으로 옮겨가 똑같이 하며 다른쪽은 엄지와 검지로 꼬집었다. 리암은 힘없이 그의 것을 움켜쥐고 있었다.

(그는 가장 어두운 털이 자리잡던 가슴 정중앙만 면도한 상태였다. 손가락 끝으로 부드러운 남은 털들을 느끼는 동안 언제나 그가 남자라는 걸 잊고 싶어하던 마음을 뚫고 또다른 흥분이 치솟았다.)

“응, 노엘, 아, 씨발…” 리암이 앞뒤로, 옆으로, 얼마나 거친지는 상관치 않고 움직이며 오직 노엘의 피부를 최대한 느끼려 애를 썼다. 스팟이 눌려질 때마다 그는 숨을 헐떡였다.

이제 리암의 유두는 빨갛게 부어올랐고, 주위의 자국이 든 피부는 실제보다 그곳을 더 크게 보이게 했다. 노엘은 타액을 흘리며 뒤로 물러서 그의 작품에 감탄했다. “미친, 네 가슴 좀 봐.” 그가 다시 브래지어를 제자리로 끌어당겨 리암의 가슴을 그 위로 문질렀다. 과한 자극에 리암은 신음했다. “보여?”

리암은 고개를 내려 그의 가슴을 보고 그 모습에 신음했다. “씨발- 씨발. 그래, 보여…” 그가 다시 위아래로 움직였다. 마치 그게 그가 유일하게 해온 일- 유일하게 할 수 있는 일처럼.

“마음에 들어? 존나 젖고 부은게?”

“응, 응, 존나… 미친, 노엘, 존나 갈 거 같아, 제발, 이 개새끼야…”

“쉬이이..” 노엘이 부드럽게 키스하며, 마침내, 드디어 손을 내려 리암의 맥박이 뛰는 성기를 그의 작은 팬티에서 꺼냈다. “날 위해 사정해 줄래, 예쁜아?”

“응, 응, 응…” 몇 번의 빠른 문지름으로 여전히 격력하게 노엘의 위에서 움직이며 리암은 형의 손과 란제리에 사정했다. 그는 가쁘게 숨을 쉬며 엉덩이를 계속 움직이려 노력했지만 노엘의 위로 지쳐 축 쳐져 말했다. “나- 나 못- 그냥, 계속, 나-”

“알겠어, 나 여기 있어…” 리암의 부드러워진 성기에서 손을 떼고 그의 엉덩이를 잡았다. 그의 몸은 부드러웠고 후희에 젖어 유연한 상태였다. 노엘이 그를 조금 위로 들어올리자, 리암의 정액이 오른쪽 옆구리에 온통 묻어들어갔고 그는 최대한 엉덩이를 움직였다. “잔뜩 채워줄게, 준비 됐어?”

“응, 노엘…”

“내 아기 갖고 싶어?”

“응…” 그의 목소리는 졸음에 차 보였다. 그가 노엘의 몸을 팔다리로 감싸고, 묽게 그의 형의 목에 키스했다. 구멍은 여전히 욱신거리고, 악물고 있었지만, 조금 풀려져있었다. “넣어줘, 어서.”

리암의 마른 배를 오른손으로 누르고, 노엘은 신음하고 동생의 머리카락에 대고 말했다. “너 존나 기분 좋아, 리암, 나 갈 거 같아… 씨발-”

노엘은 길게 버티지 못 하고 마지막으로 쳐올리며 입술 사이로 나오는 신음을 참지 못하고 내뱉으며 리암을 그의 정액으로 채웠다. 그는 마치 모든 게 들어가는 걸 느낄 수 있는 것처엄 리암의 허리에 손가락을 조금 쥐어짰다. 그 보컬은 칭얼거리며 노엘의 목을 물고 중얼거렸다. 으음, 응, 응. 그의 지친 엉덩이가 조금 경련했다. 노엘은 베개에 털썩 쓰러졌다가, 몇 초만 쉬고 일어나 앉아 리암의 젖은 등을 안고 침대에 눕혔다.

“이제 뺄 거야. 그래도 계속 안에 담아둬야 해. 알겠지?”

“으응?”

그가 그의 존나 맛가고 아름다운, 눈을 감고 팔다리를 그에게서 푼 남동생을 내려다보며 미소지었다. “너 작은 나비 같아 보여.”

“노엘…” 리암이 거의 뺨을 붉혔다. “좀, 나랑 같이 누워… 그냥 빼…”

“다 안에 둬서 확실하게 해.” 노엘이 끝나고 나서도 이런 말을 해도 괜찮길 바라며 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 하지만 리암은 차분하고 여운에 젖어 꼭 껴안고 싶을 정도로 사랑스럽게 얌전히 있었고, 노엘이 그의 엉덩이 밑에 베개를 넣어 경사지게 하고 배를 문지르는 데도 별 말 하지 않았다. “잠깐 화장실 갔다올게.” 그가 리암의 매끄러운 이마에 부드럽게 키스하고 아픈 다리를 이끌어 방을 가로질러 갔다.

노엘이 차가운 타일 바닥에 쓰러지지 않도록 최선을 다하는 동안 라디오에선 “Waterloo Sunset”이 흘러나왔다.

다시 나왔을 때 리암은 베개는 치워두고 헤드보드에 비스듬히 기대 대마를 입에 물고 있었다. 무릎은 위쪽으로 벌려져 있어 그 팬티가 여전히 옆으로 밀려있는 걸 볼 수 있었다. 뻔뻔하게 시트 위에 누워있는 그의 구멍은 온통 매끄럽게 풀려져 정액을 흘리고 있었다. 노엘의 정액을.

그 광경은 미치도록 아름다웠지만, 노엘은 몇 분이라도 좀 더 그의 판타지 속에 있으려 노력하며 짜증난 척했다. “내가 그대로 있으라고 했던 거 같은데? 그게 다 흘러 나가려면 얼마나 걸릴 거라고 생각하는데, 어?”

리암이 그 너머에서 노엘을 노려봤다. 그는 대마초를 깊게 들이마셨다가, 동그란 고리의 연기를 내뿜었다. 브라끈은 그의 팔 밑으로 내려가 밝은 핑크색의 키스 마크가 남겨진 유두를 드러냈다. 그가 다른 손을 내려 그에게서 빠져나가 시트에 묻은 정액 몇 방울을 묻혀 입으로 가져가 깨끗히 빨고 만족스러운 신음과 함께 뺄 동안 노엘은 입을 벌리지 않도록 최선을 다해야했다.

“글쎄.” 그가 노엘을 비웃으며 말했다. “이제부터 알아보는 건 어때, 응?”

•••

노엘은 끝난 후에도 생각을 멈출 수가 없었다. 리암과 아기를 갖는 것에 대해서. 신체적인 측면이나, 섹스 자체와는 별개로. 그는 리암의 배가 불러오는 모습에 기겁할 것이다. 그가 임신해 출산하는 건 할 수도 없고 상상하고 싶지도 않았다. 하지만 그 외에는? 그와 함께 이 시골집에서 아이를 두 명이나 세 명 키우는 건? 그런 생각을 하는 자신이 싫을만큼 그건 현실과 거리가 있었다.

그는 어쩌면 자신이 정말로 미쳤는지도 모른다 생각했다.

익사해버렸다고.

“넌 좋은 아빠가 될 거야.” 그 날 저녁 해가 서서히 지고 밤이 오는 시간에 리암이 함께 침대에 누워 말했다. “아니, 진짜로.” 그가 그의 형의 충격 받은 표정을 보고 웃으며 말했다. “넌 재밌고, 똑똑하지만, 선은 지키고. 하나도-하나도 우리 아빠 같지는 않잖아. 넌… 넌 멋질 거야. 그럴 거야.”

“리암.”

“난 어때, 어떨 거 같아?”

“너?”

“내가 아빠라면.”

이 주제는 그만 얘기하고 싶었다. 이건 그저 꿈이 그들을 지배하게 두는 거였다. “넌 아빠가 되기엔 너무 어리잖아.”

“노엘.” 리암이 눈을 굴리며 조소했다. “난 거의 24살이야.”

“그래도 여전히 애같잖아.”

“아니야!”

노엘이 자기도 모르게 미소 지었다. “글쎄… 괜찮을 수도. 내 생각엔… 걔네랑 놀아주는 방법을 알 거 같아, 어떻게 행복하게 해주는지도. 걔네는 널 사랑하겠지. 넌 ‘재밌는’ 아빠가 될 거야.”

그의 동생이 웃으며 속삭이듯 그에게 키스했다. 노엘은 그가 찡그린 얼굴을 느끼지 않길 바랬다.

(언젠가 노엘도 알고 있듯이 그는 아이가 생길 것이다. 리암도 마찬가지다. 그 아이들은 다른 아빠와- 다른 엄마를 가지고 다른 집에서 다른 규칙을 가지고 자랄 것이다. 리암은 노엘에게 스크램블 에그를 해주지 않고 노엘은 침실 바닥에서 동생의 옷을 줍지 않을 것이며, 그들의 아이들이 뒷마당에서 원을 그리며 뛰노는 걸 보지도 않을 것이다.)

리암이 그의 찡그린 얼굴을 느끼고, 희망에 찬 큰 눈으로 그를 바라봤다. 두려움으로 가득찬 눈으로. 노엘은 자신이 완전히 망쳤다 생각했다. 그는 너무 멀리 와버렸고, 돌아갈 수 없었다. 리암에게 그가 줄 수 있는 것보다도 더 많이 약속하고, 선악과처럼 리암의 위에 매달아뒀지만, 노엘은 부드럽고, 다정하고, 끔찍한 소년이 그걸 따먹는 걸 막지 않았다.

그는 이 모든 게 그들을 태워버리게 내버려두었다.

•••

한 달 후, 노엘은 모두에게 자신의 청혼 사실을 알렸다. 하지만 그건 사실이 아니었다. 청혼을 한 건 멕이었다.

결혼하자, 노엘! 우린 충분히 오래됐어.

그의 대답은 그의 진심을 드러냈다. 망설임을. 그리고 간단하게 물론이지, 하고 수락했다. 멕은 알아채지 못했다. 그들은 둘 다 기쁨에 취했고 그의 여자친구- 아니, 약혼녀-는 웃으며 키스했다. 왜 그의 입술이 닫혀있는지 팔은 그대로 양 옆에 있는지 묻지 않았다.

그날 밤 그들은 어둠 속에서 섹스하고 잠에 들었다. 노엘은 리암과 그가 결혼반지를 끼고 그들의 큰 시골집에서 티비를 보는 꿈을 꿨다. 그의 남동생의 머리는 그의 어깨에 기대어 있었다. 그들의 손가락은 서로 얽혀 있었다.

(싸움조차도 - 오래된 부부 같았다. 모두가 그들에게 말했던 것처럼.)

다음 번에 리암을 만났을 때, 리암은 그의 형이 약혼한 사실을 알고 노엘을 노려보며 뭐라 말했냐 소리쳤다. 씨발 왜, 그가 힐난했고, 노엘은 그의 눈 안에서 번뜩이는 푸른 질투의 불꽃을 바라봤다.

왜. 안 될게 어딨어. 너도 했잖아.

리암이 주먹을 쥐었다 풀고, 욕을 내뱉었다. 널 증오해, 이 개새끼야, 미국에 쳐박혀있지 그래. 노엘은 멕과 라스베가스에서 가능한 많은 비용을 들이지 않고 결혼하기로 결심했다.

(다른 세계에선, 그는 리암과 파리에서 비용이 얼마가 들던 상관 안 하고 결혼한다. 얼마가 되든 노엘이 그에게 주고 싶은 만큼은 되지 않을 것이기 때문에.)

할 말 없어 이 개자식아? 리암이 그의 얼굴 바로 앞에서 짐승처럼 으르렁거리며 그를 갈기갈기 찢어버릴 준비를 했다. 

없어.

(다른 세계에선, 노엘은 리암의 양손을 잡고 있어라고 말한다.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.  
> https://d2ufj6gm1gtdrc.cloudfront.net/2019/09/21/20/13/8450cd77bf14f0aa3092fc3c1ebd96d2.jpeg?w=1200&q=95  
> 리암이 입은 속옷
> 
> 2\. 노엘이 자길 납치했다는 말은 실제로 리암피셜.
> 
> 3\. 노엘이 작곡하고 있는 it's a crime 에 대해
> 
> "이 노래를 쓰는 데에는 8년 반이 걸렸어. 우린 Self Righteous Brothers 처럼 함께 노래하지. 앨범을 끝내는 트랙으로 알맞는 성가야."  
>  – Noel Gallagher, on Let There Be Love (Q Magazine, May 2005)
> 
> 이 노래가 완성된 건 2004년 말-2005년 초이므로 8년 반이 걸렸다면 1996년 중반에 쓰기 시작한 걸로 추정된다.
> 
> 이 노래가 Let There Be Love의 데모 버전으로 가사가
> 
> And I never knew  
> But all the things that you've done  
> Are coming right back to you
> 
> 난 결코 모르겠지  
> 하지만 네가 한 모든 일은 바로 너에게 되돌아가  
> 하지만 모든 사람이 그게 범죄가 아니란 걸 알아
> 
> But does it make you feel ashamed?  
> You never said what you done  
> And there's no need to blame  
> But everybody knows, yeah everybody knows  
> Everybody knows that it's no crime, it's no crime
> 
> 하지만 그게 널 부끄럽게 만드니?  
> 넌 한 번도 너가 한 일을 말하지 않았지  
> 그리고 비난받을 필요없어  
> 하지만 모두가 그게 범죄가 아니란 걸 알고 있지
> 
> If I ever knew  
> That all the thing's I've thought  
> Are coming right back to you  
> But everybody thinks that it's a crime
> 
> 내가 한번이라도 내 생각들이 모두 너에게로 되돌아갈 걸 알았다면  
> 하지만 모두가 그게 범죄라고 생각해
> 
> It never makes you feel ashamed  
> You sit around and you sold  
> And you're passing the blame  
> But everybody knows  
> Yeah everybody knows  
> Everybody knows that it's a crime
> 
> 그건 결코 널 부끄럽게 하지 않아  
> 넌 앉아서 책임을 떠넘기고 있어  
> 하지만 모두가 이게 범죄라는 걸 알아


End file.
